


The Olympian God of Destruction

by Derpmaster9000



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmaster9000/pseuds/Derpmaster9000
Summary: Pardoned from his initial erasure by the Omni-kings after his universe's defeat in the Tournament of Power, Beerus is sent off to the universe of Greek Mythology for a second chance at life. How will he fare, being reborn as a god in the wacky, and at times, downright absurd world of ancient Greek Myth? Only time will tell...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**The Olympian God of Destruction:**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Age 780… In the World of Void…_

_No… no, no, no! Th-this can’t be real…_

This was the current, soul-crushing thought of Universe 7’s God of Destruction. The anorexic looking, anthropomorphic, purple cat deity sweat nervous bullets down across his feline face, eyes chalked full of shock and growing horror, as he looked down below him at his last hope for his universe’s survival. The last three members of Universe 7 that had remained in the tournament, now lying down just below his seat in crumpled heaps.

Goku’s Gi ripped to pieces and barely clinging to his battered and bruised body. Frieza laid out near him on his front, part of his tail ripped off with innumerable bruises and injuries littering his pasty white and purple body. And finally, Android 17, who was laid out on his side weakly clutching his broken arm, as the rest of his body shivered in almost unbearable agony, his park ranger uniform torn up and bloodied from all the abuse his own body had taken.

Why… why did this have to happen!? Things were looking so promising there, too!

Following Goku and Jiren’s awe-inspiring clash where the two had given it their all, with Goku, the ever tenacious Saiyan, managing to achieve the legendary state of Ultra Instinct, something which not even he had properly mastered, whilst Jiren broke his limits and ascended to a higher level of power than previously thought possible, the two had been left in battered states. Goku had initially come out the victor in the battle, but the ultimate technique of the Gods proved to be too much for his body to handle, leading to a ferocious backlash that had nearly rendered him unconscious in indescribable pain.

After that, Jiren on that clown Belmod’s order, had gone in reluctantly for the finish, only to be cut short by 17 and Frieza, who were still somehow in the damn ring and capable of fighting.

Beerus had dared to get his hopes up, as an exhausted Jiren faced off against the two, and by the end they appeared to finally have him defeated! He had been on his knees, confidence and will to fight shattered, and all Frieza, the bloody _idiot_ had to do, was finish it!

But no… that would’ve been too easy. Instead, Frieza had wasted time, and even allowed for Toppo to give Jiren a damn _pep-talk_ of all things, and before any of them knew it, Jiren’s ironclad resolve was back in full force, and the bastard might as well have risen like a phoenix when he got to his feet, brimming with new found power, and batted Frieza away from him.

Things weren’t a total loss, he’d thought at the time, as Goku had somehow managed to miraculously get back up and continue fighting, helping the other two to push Jiren back, giving it everything they had left to win.

The instant Goku and Frieza had managed to push Jiren outside of the remains of the stage, he’d been about ready to cheer, as it looked like the two were about to overpower him and toss him out alongside themselves. He’d even let a nervous grin form on his face, hoping more than ever that it was so.

He should’ve damn well known not to tempt fate like that.

Before he knew it, Jiren, in a last gasp to win, had unleased the miniscule remains of his power, battling for dominance against Frieza and Goku’s aura’s in a clash of wills. Their purple and golden Ki’s meshing together as they fought against his burning red energy.

They had been off the damn stage then, what had happened then shouldn’t have been possible but, against all odds, and to his utter horror, Jiren’s energy had managed to _overwhelm_ the two of them. His power bursting forth like a miniature-supernovae, engulfing the two and blinding those in the stands to what was going on for a brief moment.

When the light had cleared, to his immense shock, Goku and Frieza’s bodies had been laid out before him, unconscious and without movement, which they were to this very moment.

Jiren had then reappeared on the broken stage, barely able to hold himself upright, but he’d been there. Towering over 17, who by that point had fallen to his knees, unable to keep himself standing after all he’d been through, clutching his broken arm quite like he was now, only then, he’d looked up in shock of his own seeing Jiren standing before him.

The young man hadn’t so much as been given time to let out a word, before Jiren had launched a Ki blast into his chest, much like he’d done to Hit earlier on in the tournament and blasted him out of the crumbled remains of the arena. His Ki blast detonating not long after in an unholy, fiery red explosion. 17’s screams of agony could be heard from within as he took the full brunt of it, before his defeated and broken body had plummeted into the void as well, before reappearing up in the stands along with the other two in the blink of an eye.

He hadn’t been able to process it at the time, and still couldn’t fully come to terms with it now that Jiren was the sole survivor left in the destroyed ring, whilst all of his team were in the stands with him and the other Gods and Angels, alongside the rest of the grey-skinned alien’s team.

Th-they had lost… _his_ universe had lost…

“Heh…. hehehehaha! Yes! He did it! Jiren won it!” Belmod, the clownish-looking destroyer god of Universe 11 cheered with overflowing elation. His pasty white face the picture of a grinning madman who’d just cheated death, and in a way, he absolutely had, as the rest of Universe 11 joined him with looks of relief plastered on their faces.

Beerus on the other hand, may as well have looked like a withered down, death-row prisoner who’s execution was nigh. His purple skinned features so pale he looked almost ghost-like. His jaw unhinged, and pupils shrunk to the size of pin pricks as the reality that his team had been defeated hit him full force like a universe shattering punch.

And he knew _all too well_ at this point what the fate of those defeated was, even before the Grand Priest decided to pipe up with the news that only made his heart sink into his stomach.

“All of the members of Universe 7 have been eliminated. Therefore, they shall now be erased!” The father of all Angels stated with authority, his voice booming throughout the World of Void. To Beerus, it might as well have been the tolling of a funeral bell, only he couldn’t help but morbidly conclude that _death_ would actually be preferable to what was about to happen to him and his universe.

Beerus didn’t pay any attention to the reactions of his universe’s team. He didn’t have to, for he knew that they were most likely in the same boat as him. And how could they not be? When all that awaited them now was utter annihilation.

“Lord Beerus.” His attendant, or well, it was more accurate to say _former_ attendant, Whis chimed in. Garnering the feline destroyer’s attention for what was most assuredly to be the last time, as he turned to look at the blue-skinned, eccentric being. The man’s usually teasing tone having taken on a more sombre cadence than he’d ever heard from him in all the time they’d been together. His gaze empathetic, and smile sorrowful, without even a hint of his typical flamboyance. “For what it’s worth, it’s been an honour serving with you.” He bowed, as that all too familiar, ghostly white aura began to envelop the cat god’s frame alongside his team’s.

Despite his mood at his damned fate, Beerus managed to force a smile at Whis’s act. There was no funny business here, and he could tell this wasn’t sarcastic or overly dramatic like the Angel would’ve usually done in other situations. It was an honest show of respect. Not only between a master and his pupil, but also between one close friend and another. A rare sight considering how they normally were around each other, but no less comforting given the circumstance. “Same to you, Whis… same to you…” Bowing his head, for once, Beerus didn’t kick up a fuss, knowing it wouldn’t get him anywhere, and simply resigned himself to his own erasure.

Had he bothered to look up, he would’ve noticed the way that both Zen’os were gazing down at a certain Saiyan warrior as they raised up their hands. A look of uncertainty and indecision in their eyes, before something seemed to click for the two lords of everything, as both of their hands clenched at the same time with that blinding glow.

And then in that moment, in the blink of an eye, the seventh universe and its god of destruction were reduced to nothing.

_Later…_

“Ugh…” Beerus groaned, his eyes slowly shifting open. “What… the hell…?”

His body felt so light right now… but his eyes felt so heavy… and his mind… damn, it felt hard to think right now… all he could hear in his head was a bunch of white noise…

Speaking of white, that’s all his bleary vision could see. All around him, as he inclined his head about, there wasn’t a planet, star, or even _space_ in sight. Nothing but an empty, white void could be seen, stretching out all around him.

Moreover, outside of his head, he couldn’t really budge the rest of his body. It was like it refused to move for him, but he couldn’t tell why, which compounding with where he was right now, only led to further confusion.

“Wh-where the hell… am I?” This didn’t even look like the World of Void. It looked more akin to the aftermath of a dimension that had been eradicated by lord Zen’o or his future version.

Speaking of the Kings of everything, shouldn’t he be gone? He could clearly recall the milky white aura that had enveloped him, before the feeling of nothingness overtook him, so there was no way he hadn’t been erased.

So then… how in the world was he still… well… _around_ if that was the case? There shouldn’t have been anything left of him, body, mind or soul. That should’ve been all she wrote. So then…

_How am I still alive…?_

“Good question, Beerus.”

Eyes snapping open despite their heaviness, the feline felt his ears shoot up at the sound of that familiar voice, causing him to look to his left, or at least, what he assumed was his left, and lock eyes with none other than the Grand Priest himself. The right-hand man to the Kings of everything.

“My, you look quite shocked Beerus.” The progenitor of all Angels chuckled seeing the look on the former G.O.D’s face. “Then again, I suppose you would be, given the circumstance.” He nodded sagely, his gaze and expression full of amusement, not unlike a certain son of his that Beerus had become well acquainted with over millions of years.

“G-Grand Priest…!?” the ex-destroyer stuttered in stunned awe, countless years of fear and respect for the man before him kicking in as he immediately tried to prostrate himself with a deep bow, only for his body to remain as stiff as before, and refuse to move on his order. He cursed inwardly at this, but decided it couldn’t be helped for now, and hoped the man didn’t take any offence to such. The situation was befuddling enough as is, he didn’t need to make things worse by getting on the bad side of the one being right now that may hold some answers for him as to what was happening right now. “W-what’s going on…?”

“The answer to that is simple.” The man smiled calmly, grabbing Beerus’s full attention. “You’ve been pardoned, Beerus.”

“I… I’ve _what…_!?” Beerus’s jaw came unhinged, his eyes widening like dinner plates as that bomb shell was dropped on him. His mind floored to the point he was left utterly speechless.

“Dear me,” The second most powerful being in existence raised a bemused eyebrow. Holding in a small laugh at the downright comical look of surprise on the feline, former deity’s face. “my son Whis wasn’t kidding it seemed. When you’re surprised, you really _do_ make some entertaining expressions, I must say.”

Beerus ignored the rather blatant jab making fun of him, as he was far too busy focusing in on what the head Angel had said before. “I… I’ve been pardoned…?” He couldn’t believe that even for a second. Why in the world would _either_ of the lords of everything even _consider_ pardoning him? It wasn’t like he’d ever been in their good graces, especially considering his pathetically low mortal level that had gotten him roped up in the tournament to begin with. “Why would they…”

“Normally, they wouldn’t.” the Grand Priest cut in without losing a beat. Confirming his scepticism. “In fact, had it just been up to our lords, this conversation wouldn’t even be happening right now. You’d be long gone, and that’d be the end of it.”

Now Beerus was just even more confused. If that was true, then why _was_ this even happening at all? Where had the pardon come from? He didn’t even entertain the notion they’d had a change of heart about him, especially given the head Angel’s words. So what had brought this about?

“Originally, you weren’t even a factor, Beerus.” The man continued unperturbed. “However, Son Goku changed that.”

“Goku?” Beerus blinked. His mind failing to comprehend that latest bit of information. Hadn’t he been erased as well? What in the world could he have done?

“I see you’re confused again.” The father of the Angels grinned. “Allow me to shed some light on the situation. When our lands brought their hands down, they completely erased all traces of the seventh universe and its inhabitants, you and your team included. Everyone except for Goku, of course.”

They’d what?

“I must say,” He pressed onward, paying no mind to the stunned look the human-shaped cat had at such news. “even I didn’t see that coming. All they did was teleport him to this same place we find ourselves now and wait for him to wake up. Me being with them, of course.” He added, just in case the former GOD hadn’t caught on to that. “To be honest, I can’t deny that even I was surprised when as soon as he was awake and they started talking, they offered him an exemption from erasure, provided he agreed to be sent away to somewhere outside our multiverse, as they didn’t like the thought of erasing him.”

The Grand Priest couldn’t hold back the second chuckle that rose past his lips at the thought. Truly, the thought of someone earning his lords favour to such an extent to where they didn’t even want to _think_ of destroying them was nothing short of incredible. Whether Son Goku was aware of just how impressive such a feat was or not, even he couldn’t deny just how amazing of a sight it was to behold either of his kings saying such a thing.

_Didn’t like the thought of erasing him!? They liked him that much!?_ Beerus thought with more shock and awe than he’d thought possible. First he managed to fluke his way into attaining the true form of Ultra Instinct, something even he couldn’t do, and he’d also earned the liking of the Omni-kings to where, despite him having to be annihilated per their own rules, they were willing to _bend_ them just for him? Shit, he would’ve happily traded in all the power in the world if it meant he had _half_ the luck Goku seemed to have…

“However, Son Goku, while happy he was being given a second chance, didn’t want it to be just him that was given mercy.” The Angel’s parent turned his head up with a magnanimous expression. “While most would’ve just accepted the offer given and not pushed their luck, that man chose to be selfless, and actually asked our kings if it’d be alright to at least give his friends a second chance as well.”

The more Beerus listened to this, the more he had to admit, that while Goku could be a complete idiot at times, there was no denying how courageous he could be. To ask for more, when what the lords of everything are offering you is already well beyond what you should’ve been granted compared to anyone else, took some serious balls.

The worst part of it was, and this almost made even him laugh hysterically regardless of his current predicament, is that moron probably didn’t even realize just how _ballsy_ it would’ve been to do that.

“At first, my kings weren’t too receptive to the idea, but Son Goku proved to be persistent, and pleaded with them to allow it, and after a bit, they agreed to allow those who’d attended in their tournament to be granted the same mercy.” It was then the Grand Priest brought his gaze back to the former god and levelled that magnanimous expression on him. “I was put in charge of letting you all know about this as you were brought back. This goes without saying but, surprisingly, _you_ were one of the names he mentioned.”

Beerus, even knowing that this had to be the reason for his pardon, couldn’t help the disbelief that flooded his mind. Goku actually considered him a _friend_? If you were to have asked him, he might’ve said that things were somewhat amicable between them, but he never would’ve gone so far as to say they were genuine friends of any sort. Not in a million years.

And yet, that daft Saiyan had clearly thought otherwise, for some reason. And because of that, was willing to go to bat for him, and request mercy from the two Zen’os on his behalf alongside his buddies, giving him another chance elsewhere.

As much as Beerus hated to admit it, if there was to ever be a time when they somehow met again, for doing him a favour like this… he’d have to give that damned man the deepest bow of respect he’d ever given, even if it killed part of his pride to do it for him of all people. Because right now, for this, he owed him his life. _Literally._

“I take it you accept the mercy being offered to you?” The patriarch of the Angels asked with a bit of humour in his tone.

A part of Beerus wanted to ask if his brother Champa could be given that treatment as well, because no matter how annoying he could be, he was still his only family. Well… was, anyway. He stopped himself from asking though, as he knew it wouldn’t be accepted. Goku may have been able to talk the Omni-kings into sparing his and his team’s lives, but that was only because the two supreme rulers liked him. They held no such care for him whatsoever and asking the Grand Priest to ask that of them on his behalf was an effort in futility. Something he only had himself to blame for, really.

“Will I get to keep my memories?” Beerus suddenly piped up, eyeing the second most powerful being in existence.

“But of course.” The Angel nodded graciously. “All of those pardoned by our lords will be allowed to retain their memories, should they wish to.”

Beerus nodded back in relief. That was good. As much as Champa got on his nerves, the thought of never seeing him again was a bit depressing. He may have been a fat oaf of a younger brother, but he’d always cared about him, whether he admitted it or not. Knowing he could at least live on in his memories was a small kindness he was willing to take. “Alright then. I accept.”

“I had a feeling you would.” He replied with a hint of mirth, knowing that with Beerus’s personality, there wasn’t a chance in hell from the beginning he wouldn’t jump at such an opportunity. “Well then, I’ll have to get to the others soon enough. I do hope you make the most out of this, Beerus. It’d be a shame for you to fall into bad habits and waste your new life like you did in your position as Universe 7’s god of destruction.”

Beerus felt like a hammer had just been slammed on to his head with the force of a big bang with that last comment. His expression one of pure cringe as his face scrunched up. As insulting as that was to hear, he couldn’t really deny what had just been said, given his universe’s abysmal mortal level that had led to him having to have his universe compete for its own survival. All of which was on him for doing a terrible job as its destroyer god, much as it pained him to acknowledge.

“Right… I’ll be sure to keep that in mind…”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.” He nodded, before beginning to turn away as an eerie smile formed on his lips. “Enjoy your _rebirth_ , Beerus…”

With that, Beerus felt himself drifting off as his body began to glow the same colour as his hakai energy, before, in a flash, he vanished from the white void all together, never to be seen anywhere close to that multiverse again…

_In the universe of Greek Myth… Mount Lykaios…_

_Ugh… damnit I feel like crap._ Beerus thought, feeling a weight still on his mind, as his eyes re-opened, only to find nothing but darkness awaiting his vision. _Oh great… I can’t see anything._ Which naturally made it impossible for him to discern where he was.

Well wasn’t that just perfect. Not even a minute in this new world, and he was already lost. _My body feels so weird as well… I can sort of move it, which is better than before, but it feels so restrictive._ Raising a hand up, even if he couldn’t see a thing in front of him, Beerus felt around to see if he could get an idea of where he was, only for his hand to press against a… barrier of sorts? _It looks like I was brought over into some dark, enclosed space… I suppose it might’ve been too much to ask of the Grand Priest to send me to a better location. Then again, I suppose he wouldn’t have known where exactly I was going, let alone where I’d pop up…_

Beggars can’t be choosers, as they say, and he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. _I suppose he must’ve been literal when he said new life… I can’t even feel my Ki anymore._ Though that wasn’t to say he didn’t feel something else within him. He wasn’t sure how he could feel it without his Ki, but he could just feel something within him. Something that felt… divine, but also rather different to the feeling of god Ki. _Whatever it is, I’ll deal with that later. For now, I need to find a way out of this place…_

That would probably go better if his body didn’t feel as restrictive as it did now.

Suddenly however, his ears perked up, or he assumed they did anyway, as he couldn’t feel atop his head anymore, more like on the sides like the humans or Saiyans had. He let that fact pass over him for a moment, as he heard some muffled sounds coming from around him. He listened in a little more and found himself becoming confused when the noise became a little more coherent. _Wait a minute, why does it sound like… yes, there’s no mistaking… that’s the sound of a woman groaning… not that I really care, but it sounds like she’s in pain._

Talk about bizarre. Why was he hearing that of all things? It didn’t even sound like something from near by either, it was coming from every direction around him, somehow. Was he in a cave or something? That might make sense then, since it could just be the echo, but something told him that wasn’t the case. The groaning sounded too muffled to be an echo. _What the heck is going on…?_

No sooner had he thought this, Beerus felt a weight being pressed on him, like something was trying to push him downwards. A force acting upon him that he found himself unable to resist, which brought about an odd sense of déjà vu for him at the same time. He didn’t even feel the slightest bit of panic having no control over what was going on, which made it even stranger. _Why does it feel like I’ve been through this before…?_

No sooner had thought manifested, did Beerus feel the pull of whatever it was against him push him down all the way, a light suddenly peeling into his peripheral vision, enough to make him shut his eyes momentarily.

There were even more sounds of groaning and grunting all around him as this happened, but Beerus barely registered this. All he could focus in on, was the feeling of being forced down somewhere, until finally, a couple seconds later, he felt himself be pushed out of the enclosed space he was in.

Right then, Beerus could feel cool air touch against his skin. He could feel the light of what he’d guess was a star baring down on him, which meant that he was outside some place. He could feel a person’s hands on his body, as they quickly cradled him into their arm…

Wait… he could feel what now?

Snapping his eyes open immediately, which adjusted to the light near instantaneously, Beerus found his gaze locking on to a baby of all things. One currently wrapped up in a blanket and sleeping soundly beside him. _What the…_

Turning his gaze upwards then as he felt an arm tuck against the back of him, the late Universe 7’s ex-god of destruction found himself staring eye-to-eye with one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. Wearing what looked like a turret crown over her head, whilst her silky, chestnut-brown hair was done up in a bun. Her eyes were dark, but full of warmth with a matronly aura to them. Her face was well-rounded and pale-skinned, with a small nose, delicate-looking cheekbones, and pinkish-red lips that held a radiant smile. One pointed at both him, and the baby next to him.

_No… don’t tell me..._ A sinking feeling entered Beerus’s gut at that look. He’d seen that before. Whoever this woman was, she was giving him that same look that his… that his own _mother_ used to give him and Champa all the time when they were young. Daring to look down at himself, feeling that something was _very wrong_ right about now, Beerus froze stiff when he saw his body. From his stubby little arms and legs, to his tiny hands and feet, and his midget-sized frame to go along with miniature genitalia that definitely wasn’t _that_ small last he’d checked. His skin also coloured a pale shade of white instead of the lighter shade of purple it had always been…

_Th-this can’t be real… th-there’s no way I was just…_ His face paled instantly, as he put his head on a swivel. Looking all around him just to make sure this was real and some horrible joke, or an awful dream.

All that met his vision as he did, was the weird looking rock that the woman seemed to have herself propped up against, the brown tunic she wore, and a cliff-side next to him that led out into a stunning view of vibrant blue sky around him, that had some clouds shifting about whilst the sun bared down on the land with its grandiose rays of light.

The woman giggled a small bit at his antics, which his brought his attention back to her as she levelled him with a motherly, loving gaze. “So adorable.” She said, her voice itself as rich as honey, and carrying an air of maternal pride, as she looked over his stunned form, and then that of the other baby she held in her arms. Though there was a peculiar bit of melancholy mixed in as well. “My children…” She whispered, more to herself than to them, but those two words alone stuck in Beerus’s mind as soon as she said them.

It was enough to let him know this wasn’t dream or a bad joke. This was all real. Upon figuring out the obvious that he’d wanted to deny, Beerus’s now smaller, chubby mouth fell open in rather comedic fashion as the realisation of what was going on here hit him like a tonne of bricks. The ghost of the Grand Priest’s final words to him floating back into his mind.

_Enjoy your rebirth, Beerus._

“Hah…?” Eyes widening in abject shock and horror, more than he’d ever felt before outside of his previously impending erasure, Beerus was struck speechless. Or rather, found himself so _shell-shocked_ by the jarring revelation that he’d just _quite literally_ been reborn as a baby, that no words formed in his head, or in his throat. Though the latter was doubtful anyway given what he’d been reduced to now. A bloody _new-born_!

“There, there, little one.” The woman, who he knew now without a shadow of a doubt was his new _mother_ of all things, comforted him a little. Raising him up a little and pressing the side of his face into her soft, brown tunic, right around where her bosom was. Resting his small head against her left breast, which was softer than any pillow he’d ever used, but still maintained a remarkable level of firmness to it within her clothing. “There’s no need to panic.” She commented softly to him, trying as any mother would to comfort their child. Believing his reaction was little more than being surprised at his surroundings, and not knowing how to cope with being alive yet.

She was partially right in that case, only she had no idea just how boggled his mind truly was being born a _second_ time whilst fully cognizant of what was going on.

Through his shock, Beerus looked over again at the other baby in his new mother’s arms. One who’d clearly been born before him, but didn’t even look a day old, either. There was no one else here other than them, so that meant the other baby must’ve been hers as well. Which meant…

“Ah, I see you’ve taken notice of your sister.” His new mother remarked kindly, still treating his comically stunned expression like it was no big deal. “This is Hestia, my dear. Your older twin.”

H-his older twin…? He was someone’s younger sibling now…?

“Now then, what shall I name you?” She pondered aloud, grabbing his attention yet again as she thought to herself what to name him, before out of nowhere, something seemed to just click in her mind. Like the answer had been given to her just then by an unseen force. “Beerus.” She muttered, testing the name on her tongue, before nodding in satisfaction. “Yes, that’ll do nicely. Hestia and Beerus, my two wonderful little children...” A sadness seemed to overtake the gaze of the woman out of nowhere, as her expression became somewhat pained. Her smile becoming strained as she brought a hand up to his chest. A glow permeating off her palm, as he went from being stark naked to being enveloped in a similar blanket to Hestia.

Leaving aside that she could materialise it out of thin air, since he’d seen far more impressive things done from Whis casually, he had to ask himself. Why in the world was she getting so upset all of a sudden? Its like she knew something awful was about to happen and couldn’t do anything to prevent it. But what? 

“So… you had two of them, Rhea…” A gravelly voice said out of nowhere with an utter lack of enthusiasm, drawing Beerus’s gaze over to the previously empty cliff-side, where a newcomer stood. An almost ghostly-pale looking man stood before them. His piercing gaze locked on both himself and his new sibling with his dark-brown orbs. A scruffy looking mop of dishevelled brown hair adorning his head, and a small beard grown out beneath his chin. He wore a tunic somewhat similar to the now named Rhea that travelled down near his ankles, only his was more a shade of white and grey. His frame was somewhat muscular from what could be gleamed, with decently sized biceps, and what appeared to be a long, dark scythe held in his left hand.

Beerus wasn’t sure why, but he could tell just from one look that this man was trouble. Who the hell was this guy?

“Kronos…” Rhea greeted back without even a hint of the same warmth she’d displayed for the two of them. Like all the joy had been sucked out of her. If anything, she almost sounded… desperate? “Please… don’t do this. They’re our children…”

‘Our’ children? This guy was his new _father_?

Kronos scoffed at the woman, looking over at her like what she’d just said was a bad joke that she should be ashamed for even spouting. “Like that matters. You know what that damned prophecy foretold Rhea. I can’t allow it to come to pass.”

A prophecy foretold…? What Prophecy? What in the world was going here?

“Hand them over to me, Rhea. _Now._ ” Kronos asked, or rather, _demanded_ coldly, as his body suddenly started to grow bigger, as did his scythe.

Had Beerus not seen size alteration before during his time as Universe 7’s G.O.D, he could imagine he would’ve balked at the way Kronos grew to _titanic_ heights in mere seconds. His newly grown size somehow not totalling, or even disturbing whatever cliff-side they were all residing on, as he went from barely standing above 6-feet tall to becoming an impressive 25-feet in total. Easily dwarfing those below him, as he kneeled down and offered over his free hand near the ground, which in itself was big enough to envelop Rhea’s entire body if clenched.

Beerus looked over at Rhea, as Hestia continued to sleep. He could see the hesitance on her face, the pain in her eyes at his ‘request’. For a second, Beerus was of the mind she was going to refuse him, only for her to slip off the slab of rock she’d been on this whole time, and reluctantly place both him and his new sibling atop the man’s palm.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered to them, looking like she wanted to cry, but holding back the tears that threatened to surface.

_Sorry for what…?_ Beerus finally managed to think to himself again, recovering enough from the initial surprise of his literal rebirth to have somewhat clear thoughts. A part of him beginning to feel a small bit of panic at his new mother’s distress. _Just what the hell is about to happen!?_

Beerus got his answer quick, as the now massive Kronos raised his hand up just above his head, which he tilted back somewhat, as he parted his lips and opened his mouth up, his hand starting to tip sideways.

This time, Beerus genuinely _balked_ , his eyes damn near bulging out of his head, as he and Hestia slipped off the titan’s hand, and fell right towards Kronos’s waiting, open mouth. With seemingly no way to stop himself from this absurd, and downright heinous fate. One that not even in his zenith as the god of destruction of his universe, would he have wished upon anyone he didn’t downright despise, let alone mere children. Only one thought purveyed in his mind as he was dropped headlong into this bastard’s gullet.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

**AND CUT!**

**Well how’s it going lads! Another new story from me here, one I’ve been meaning to take a crack at for some time. A crossover with Greek Mythology, with none other than our favourite god of destruction from Dragon Ball, Lord Beerus as the main protagonist!**

**I finally got this done today, and I have so many ideas in my head for this one. Of course, as you can see, our lovable cat deity has been reborn in the wacky world of Greek Myth as one of Kronos and Rhea’s children, and has promptly been swallowed, because as you know, Kronos doesn’t want to be overthrown by his own son, as you all know if you’ve read the myths. Something which he unknowingly sets in motion by doing this very act.**

**Anyways, I don’t want to spoil where things are going, so I’ll just leave it here. All you need to know is things are going to be… ahh… very _interesting_ for Beerus from now on, lol.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this pilot chapter, and I’ll see you in the next one!**


	2. Prelude to War

**The Olympian God of Destruction:**

**Chapter 2: Prelude to War**

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Bellowed out what sounded like an inhuman monster filled with rage. Its roar deafening, and bouncing off the walls of the cave, and causing the liquid beneath to ripple about.

Only, this was no monster. The ‘walls’ surrounding it were certainly not that of a cave’s, but of a very large stomach. And the liquid rippling about beneath him was definitely _not_ water. The smell alone was revolting enough to make the average person puke just from a small whiff of the stench wafting off the greenish-yellow acid bubbling about.

The roar itself had come from the now infant Beerus. It was something that definitely should _not_ have been possible for a baby to produce. Especially not one that lacked the usage of Ki. Most species back in Universe 7 when it still existed would’ve balked at a new-born being capable of such a deep, spine tingling noise.

It had been a little while now since Beerus has been swallowed wholesale by his new bastard father Kronos. He was still wrapped up in the blanket Rhea had put him in, which refused to corrode off despite floating on stomach acid. His face was much the same, since when he’d first been dropped in to this _abhorrent_ place he’d gone head-first, soaking his face all over in the acidic fluid, but it quickly proved to have no effect on his skin whatsoever. Which meant his body and whatever cloth Rhea had put him in were immune to the acid at least.

Not that he gave a rat’s ass about those little tidbits of information at the moment. Now that he’d gotten over most of his shock being reborn as a baby, it had left way for his infamous short temper to swell up. But for once, it was questionable if even Whis would blame him for blowing his top off, considering the absurd situation he was now in.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me!?” Beerus seethed, his teeth, which shouldn’t have grown out so quickly, gnashing together in fury. “I haven’t been here for even a _day_ , and I’ve already been utterly humiliated!” Seriously, what kind of screwed up asshole _ate_ their own children as soon as they were born!? _My previous father may not have been a saint, but he at least acted like a father!_

This was total bullshit! “I can’t believe this! That bastard had the _gall_ to _eat_ me!?” Beerus didn’t care if he had been reborn in a new world or not. He’d spent dozens of millions of years as the god of destruction in his former universe and had tolerated _far_ less than this affront!

Arms breaking free of his blanket, Beerus clenched his tiny hands and balled them into fists, as he swung the small, stumpy appendages, splashing about the acidic fluid left and right as his face turned red in anger. His babyish features scrunching up in unholy indignation as he futilely attempted to beat the crap out of the stomach’s acid to no avail. If an outside observer were to somehow get a look in at this, to them, it would appear as little more than a childish temper tantrum. One coming from a baby that looked _comically_ pissed off.

Gaze flying over to the inner wall of the man’s stomach closest to him, Beerus ceased his arm swinging momentarily as he used his stubby arms to swim over to it. A small tuft of dark purple hair peaking out of the soft blanket most of his tiny body was still wrapped in, as he managed to make his way over to his new target and continue his wailing on it instead. His fists pounding and smacking against the stomach’s tough skin with all the force he could currently muster. Something which also quickly proved futile, but the former feline destroyer couldn’t be bothered to care.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen. It hadn’t been too long ago that people would fear the notion of Beerus taking a swing at something or _someone_ , because there was a guaranteed chance most of the time, they’d end up obliterated. Whether that be a person, a planet, star, galaxy, or even his whole bloody universe.

Now though? He was just a mere infant with a temper problem. Petulantly banging away at his prison walls with a passionate fury that didn’t have the power to match. “Damnit all!” He yelled, as he continued to take out his frustration on the inner flesh barrier of his ‘father’s’ gut. His hands clasping together after who knows how many punches and slamming down one small axe-handle strike after another upon it. “Let me out of here, you bastard!”

When the axe-handles proved as ineffective as his punches, Beerus de-clasped his small hands and placed them against inner wall of skin, before, in a rather irrational move, proceeding to bash his _head_ of all things against it instead, with one headbutt after another. A display that wouldn’t have looked out of place in a slap-stick comedy, and like the rest of his ‘attacks’, proved to be useless as well. Only causing him a slight headache each time he smacked his forehead into it, doing more harm to him than anything else, really. “Damnit, damnit, damnit!” He yelled incessantly, like a red-hot ball of anger, wanting nothing more than to tear this disgusting place open and tear his devourer apart limb from limb. Sadly, all he managed to do in reality, was displace and splash about even more of the pool of acid he was floating in.

After an indiscernible amount of time, Beerus finally slowed down in his pitiful attempts to bust through the stomach. Calming down enough to realise he was just wasting his time trying it, as it wouldn’t budge. It didn’t stop him from stewing in his own fiery rage though. No, that didn’t simmer down one bit. His teeth grinding down against each other so hard it was a wonder they hadn’t cracked by now, as he miniature-fingers gripped against the inner flesh of his so called ‘parent’s’ digestive organ. “I swear Kronos…” He hissed out through grit teeth with nothing but venom. “You better _wish_ I never find a way out of this rancid gut of yours! Because if… no, _when_ I do, I will _destroy_ you!” He yelled with more ferocity and passion than he’d possibly ever felt for someone before. With not even Zamasu, the fallen Kai, having drawn his ire this much to see him pay for what he’d done. To see him _annihilated_ as much as he wanted it for his new ‘father’ right now.

But oh no, he wouldn’t be destroying him quickly like he did to that arrogant Kai. Oh, no, no, no. That would be far too generous, as far as he was concerned right now. Far too _merciful_. For a transgression against him that was this mortifying… this _degrading…_ there would be no mercy. When he got out of here, and he would get out of here somehow, eventually, he’d make this fool _suffer_ for this. He’d beat him to a bloody pulp, break every bone in his miserable body, have him _begging_ for mercy as he ripped off each of his limbs, and then _castrate_ him for good measure. Anyone willing to swallow their own children shouldn’t ever be allowed to breed again, after all. The organ was wasted on a piece of trash like him!

It would only be then, after he was satisfied with the damage done, would he finally finish him off.

Yes… yes that would be a fitting end for such a deplorable being. He’d be doing this new world a favour by doing him in…

“Are you okay, brother…?”

“Huh?” Beerus stiffened up at the sound of a voice behind him. A somewhat squeaky one that held some concern in its distinctly feminine tone. Whipping his head around to look behind him for the speaker, all he found was his new twin sister floating above the acid within her own blanket. Her golden, glowing eyes peering directly at him. He blinked owlishly back, as his anger faded back in place of growing shock, realising that the only one that voice could’ve come from was… “Hestia… did you just… _speak_?”

The baby girl, and Beerus stressed _baby_ there, chose that moment to tilt her head and give _him_ an odd look in this situation. Her worry over him being mixed in with confusion now. “Yes. I did just speak, little brother. Is that a problem?” She asked innocently, as though being able to speak when you were less than a _day_ old without anyone teaching you to do as such wasn’t abnormal in the slightest.

_What in the…_ “H-how?” Beerus blurted, his jaw dropping open like a character from a looney toons cartoon at such a revelation. He’d seen many things in his long tenure as the god of destruction of his now erased universe, but a fluently speaking _new-born_ was definitely not one of them. “Babies don’t talk…”

“Forgive me, dear brother… but aren’t _you_ a baby yourself?” She asked rhetorically, looking at him curiously as she pointed out a fact that he’d been neglecting up to this point.

“Hah…?” Beerus looked down at himself dumbly, as if only just realising _now_ that what she said was true. His initial rage over Kronos’s slight against him having blinded him from thinking about anything else up until now. About how, as Hestia had rightfully pointed out, he was indeed a baby as well. A baby that, somehow, had the vocal cords developed enough to not only allow him to speak, but also talk with his normal voice as though he were still the fully-grown adult he’d been before. “H-how am I… h-how are you…? Wha…?”

As this revelation sunk in fully, Beerus could almost feel his own brain clocking up to a hundred trying to think about how this should be possible. His head steadily shifting up and down, as he looked between himself and Hestia a couple of times in sheer _disbelief._ His golden-yellow eyes widening like dinner plates at such a thing. _I must be going mad… size-altering beings is one thing… but talking babies…? _If it were just him, he may be able to excuse it as his soul having some effect on the body that allowed it to do things out of the norm for its age. It would be as reasonable an assumption as any other, given he knew from experience that transferring a soul to a different body from its original host could cause some interesting side-effects, as Whis had shown him many years ago.

That idea was thrown out the window by the simple fact that like him, Hestia was completely self-aware already, and could speak seemingly without any bother. There was also the fact that they were, once again, unaffected by the acid in Kronos’s stomach. Which, realistically by this point, if they were normal babies, would’ve reduced them to skeletons with all their flesh eaten off.

_Just what kind of ridiculous world have I been thrust into!?_

“So uhm… do you mind telling me where we are, brother?” Hestia asked, her adorable features scrunching up in distaste at the stench wafting all over, as she took a look around. “Last I recall before falling asleep, I was in mother’s arms as she waited for you to be born…”

Running a hand over his face at the insanity of this whole situation, Beerus decided it would be best not to get hung up on this absurdity any longer. Whatever he was, he definitely wasn’t a mere human, and nor was his new sister for that matter. _Given this feeling I have within me, while its certainly not god Ki, it definitely is divine. I can tell that much. Which means me and her are probably this world’s version of gods._ Which naturally meant that Rhea and that prick Kronos were also gods of some description, most likely.

Perhaps if he felt out for it like he used to do with his Ki, he might be able to-

“Brother? Hello?” Beerus was brought of his thoughts as he heard Hestia’s voice call out to him again, noticeably less squeaky this time, reminding him that he hadn’t answered his sister’s inquiry.

Feeling a small bit of embarrassment at leaving his sibling hanging, Beerus put that thought of his to the side for the moment, as he replied to the girl. “Erg… sorry about that. Zoned out for a minute. You asked where we we-he-hegh!?” his words caught in his throat, eyes bulging out of their sockets comically in surprise as he looked over at his elder sister. “What the heck!?” he yelled out in mounting disbelief once more.

“What’s wrong?” Hestia asked in alarm, though her tone managed to remain far calmer than Beerus’s was, as she floated along the acid pool, her now _much longer_ arms and legs lazily swaying about within the acidic depths, as her blanket had seemingly morphed around her now much taller frame into a small tunic. The top of it having given way to allow her now shoulder-length black hair to flow down freely. Her face having developed somewhat in its own right as well, giving her a more distinct appearance.

“W-what’s wrong!?” Beerus damn near croaked, his mouth still hanging open dumbfoundedly at his sister. Who was no longer the baby she had been just a _minute_ ago, but now appeared as a young girl around the tender age of _five_. “Are you kidding me? How did you grow up that quick!?” Had she seriously just skipped through several years of aging just like _that!_? Even Whis’s time manipulation that he’d used to skip through Bulma’s pregnancy hadn’t been this ridiculous! This kind of rapid aging out of nowhere blew that straight out of the water!

Once again, Hestia looked at him oddly as though he was the strange one here. “Forgive me, brother, but I’m afraid I don’t understand what has you so worked up? This rate of growth is natural for us, is it not?”

“Natural…” Parroted the former destroyer of the now non-existent seventh universe. His tone betraying naught of the mounting incredulity on his face, even as he felt a bizarre, ticklish sensation permeate throughout his body. “You call that natural…?”

His twin sister nodded without a hint of doubt. Her glowing eyes shining in earnest. “Yes, and I fail to see why that surprises you. After all,” She paused to give him a once over. Running her gaze over his own frame as she saw his arms and legs elongate and sway about in the acidic depths, as the blanket morphed around his growing frame much the same as hers did. All whilst his small tuft of hair grew out swiftly into a decent sized mop of dishevelled hair, and his facial features became more defined like her own. “you’re no different.”

“Eh…?” Was Beerus’s ‘intelligent’ response, as he looked down at himself again, following his twin’s gaze. “Ehhhhhhh!?” And, for the second time in the last few minutes, his eyes just about _popped_ out of their sockets when he saw that his body had gone from a new-born’s to a fricking _five-year-old_ ’s, the same as Hestia’s. All in what was essentially the blink of an eye.

Beerus’s right eye started to twitch vigorously in that moment with pure agitation. His golden-yellow orbs beginning to shine with exasperation as one ludicrous factoid about his new ‘biology’ was dumped on him right after the other. _Grand Priest… seriously… what fucking wack job world have you sent me to… this crap is downright bizarre even for me…_

Being swallowed by his own father after a literal rebirth, being able to speak normally as an infant… and then growing out of said infancy to early childhood. The latter of which should’ve taken years logically, but instead, it occured in mere _moments_ without him noticing…

_I’m too old for this shit…_

A deadpan expression formed over his face not a moment later, as a hand came up to massage his temple. Beerus couldn’t be bothered to give a damn at the moment if it was dripping in his so-called father’s revolting stomach juice, as considering how unaffected he and Hestia were by it, it might as well have just been discoloured water for all he cared. “You know what? Forget it… I don’t care anymore…” However ridiculous this world would end up being, he’d just have to accept it for what it was, as going off of what he’d seen and experienced so far… it probably wasn’t going to get any better than this.

Knowing his luck, it would undoubtedly just get even weirder and he’d just have to accept that as the new normal for him…

To be fair, it shouldn’t be _too_ difficult for him to do that. After all, there’d been a time in his previous life where he’d known nothing of Ki, and never would’ve imagined it possible to do a fraction of things he ended up being capable of, like destroying planets and stars with but a flick of his wrist, and living for millions of years, despite the life expectancy of his race at the time being only a few decades.

Yeah… as funky as the logic was right now, he could get used to it. Just as he’d done for all the stuff Whis had shown him when he’d chosen him as the new candidate for the god of destruction position.

Well, at least he hoped he could anyway. For all he knew, this could just be the tip of the iceberg, and once he got out, there’d be much stranger crap abound, happening all around him. _I really hope not… I’m getting a migraine as it is…_

“If you say so, brother.” Hestia shrugged, bringing Beerus back to the conversation at hand. “Now, may I ask again where we are?”

Beerus could only sigh at this question. Already feeling bitterness and anger welling up again, and for good reason. “We’re inside our father’s stomach.” The delivery was about as blunt as you could get, and Beerus could visibly see the look of shock plastering itself on his sister’s face. “He swallowed us both shortly after I was born. Classy guy, isn’t he?” You could practically _feel_ the sarcasm and bile dripping off his tone at that last bit.

“F-father really did that to us…?” Taking another look around, it didn’t the girl long to register just how true her younger twin’s words were. “I guess that would explain our current… less than savoury location…”

Beerus snorted. That was putting it mildly.

“But, why would he do this? Why would he devour us…?” The girl’s head hung low, full of conflicting emotions. Confusion reigning above all others, with horror and sadness being a close second and third at such a deplorable act. “Aren’t we all family…?”

“Somehow, I don’t get the feeling that mattered to him.” Beerus scoffed. Though inwardly, he did feel bad for his new sister. To come into this world and not have had a previous life before it, unlike him, only to have herself be eaten by one of her own parents must’ve stung pretty hard. “Before he ate us, he was spouting some nonsense about a prophecy to our mother.”

“A prophecy…?” Her head moved up, glowing orbs staring straight into his own questioningly.

“Yes. And before you ask, no, I don’t know what it is. Frankly, I don’t really care either.”

“You don’t…?” Hestia blinked, looking somewhat surprised by his dismissal of such a crucial piece of information. It was certainly something she’d like to know.

“No.” He shook his head. “I honestly don’t care what the prophecy is, because no matter _what_ it is, it doesn’t excuse what he’s done.” Beerus could feel his hands once again balling into fists as the swayed back and forth, semi-submerged within the yellowy-green depths. “And if he thinks he can get away with this scot-free, he’s got another coming.” He’d get his vengeance on this asshole one way or another. Preferably by beating him within an inch of his life before incinerating what was left of him off the face of this world for good.

He could feel an unknown power bubbling up within him as he spoke, coursing through every facet of his being. As he delved inward for that divine feeling, much in the same way he’d done for his Ki back in the day, he could feel it responding tacitly to his call. It was by no means similar to Ki, but he had a feeling he could learn to properly draw it out and harness it to get his revenge. All he’d need was a little bit of time.

Thankfully, time was something he had plenty of right now.

“I see. You do have a point there.” She nodded in understanding, before her eyes dimmed with confliction as she looked away in dismay. “Still, I don’t enjoy the thought of my family fighting one another…”

“Oh, please… the moment he ate us, he was no longer family to me.” He hadn’t considered him as such anyway from the start, but even if he had, it would’ve been dashed as soon as he chucked them down his throat. As volatile as he and Champa could’ve gotten around each other back in the day, there had still been plenty of underlying affection for one another, whether they could openly admit it or not. The same could not be said for Kronos, who after just one brief meeting, had made it crystal clear to him that even without whatever prophecy it was that he spoke of, there wouldn’t have been even a lick of affection from him.

Beerus liked to think he was pretty perceptive, and when he thought back on that brief interaction between him and Rhea, it became clear there wasn’t any loving relationship there. Just a lot of tension, and clear distaste on Rhea’s end, whilst Kronos didn’t seem to care. Neither about her nor them. He came across as a man who was only concerned about himself, and no one else. That much, Beerus could definitely gleam from what he’d witnessed between the two. “All he is now, is someone I want to personally destroy. And I’ll be damn sure to make that happen.”

Seeing that this did nothing to help his new sister’s downcast expression, Beerus let his eyes soften somewhat, as he made his way over to her, and placed a hand over her shoulder, something that earned him her gaze once again. “Listen, you don’t have to join me if you don’t want to. I certainly won’t force you to. Just know that he brought it upon himself. You have to admit, if he was willing to do this to us purely based off of some prophecy, and from what I saw, didn’t have any remorse in doing so, I can guarantee you he wouldn’t have been a good father to us regardless.”

“I suppose you’re right on that…” She agreed with him again, though she still sounded saddened by it. Something that he, again, didn’t blame her for.

“But even when I get rid of him, you’ll still have our mother to go back to, won’t you?” He smiled slightly, trying to cheer her up. Something he hadn’t personally done for a family member of his since he brought back his little brother’s version of Earth so he wouldn’t try to steal his own. “And you and I both know she does care about us, unlike him.” He wasn’t about to hold her handing them over to Kronos against her too much. He could tell it was something she hated having to do, and it was clear that ‘dear old dad’ wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“And what about you, brother?” She broached softly. “What will you do once you’ve dealt with father?” 

Ah. That was a good question. Outside of killing Kronos, what _was_ he going to do? “Well… I’m not sure, really…” Scratching the back of his head, he tried to think of what he usually did before as an answer, but quickly shut that down. Considering it consisted mainly of him sleeping for long stretches of time and going off to destroy planets with Whis by his side when he was awake. The latter of which only really being done because it was his job. Not that he was any good at doing it for its intended purpose most of the time, as the Grand Priest had had no problem reminding him of. “I hadn’t really thought that far ahead…”

Great. Now he was starting to sound like Goku…

“Though, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to stick around with you and our mother…” He added somewhat awkwardly when he saw her expression not improving. He couldn’t understand why, but her being sad was something he _really_ disliked seeing. Heck, even when Champa had been upset with something involving him during their childhood, he hadn’t felt nearly this bad about it. “Perhaps when I’m done dealing with him, we could ugh…” Scratching the back of his head again as he thought back on very old memories, Beerus struggled to come up with what to say. It had been that long since he’d even entertained such a thing. Shit, this would’ve been a whole lot easier if it were Champa he was speaking to right now, because then they could just get into a brawl like they always had, and that’d be that. Simple and straightforward. None of this sappy stuff. “Well… be a family, I guess…”

He probably couldn’t have made that sound more awkward even if he tried…

“Be a family…” Hestia became quiet at that. Her face turning pensive for a bit, as she seemed to mull that over in her head. After a moment had passed, a mild-mannered smile wormed its way over her lips. She surprised him then, as she leaned forward and pulled him into a tender hug. “I’ll hold you to that, brother.”

“Do as you will.” He replied back without sounding too stiff. Not being used to such affectionate contact, and he definitely hadn’t been expecting it either. Nonetheless, he found himself returning the embrace. Finding himself becoming calm rather quick as they held each other. A pleasant feeling welling up within him pretty much out of nowhere, which led him to assume it was her close presence causing it somehow. “Oh, and by the way,” He added, catching her attention as they pulled away from the hug. “you can just call me Beerus.”

_Meanwhile…_

“Kronos…”

The Titan god stopped himself just as he was a short way away from Mount Othrys. His eyes narrowing at the sound of that voice, which seemed to come from all around him. Or rather, to be specific, underneath his own feet.

A sigh broke through his lips. “What now, mother?”

The ground itself rumbled at his rudeness, but otherwise, did nothing else. “What is the meaning of this!?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Do not play coy with me, my son. Why have you gone back on our agreement? Why did you send the Cyclopes and Hekatonchires, your own _brothers_ , back into Tartarus?” The earth beneath him hissed, and though he could not see his mother’s face, he knew she was displeased.

“Ah, that.” Kronos rolled his eyes uncaringly. “It’s simple. They deserved it.”

“ _Deserved_ it?” Her incredulity was palpable.

“Yes. They were an incredible nuisance, mother. I grew tired of their unsightly nature and annoying antics, so I removed them from my palace and threw them back into Tartarus.” He replied with a dismissive shrug as he looked up towards his home. Already prepared to end off the conversation there.

“Unbelievable. I gave you the means to dethrone your father, and this is how you repay me? By disregarding the promise you made to me, and making the exact same mistakes Ouranos made?”

“Oh please, I did what you requested of me, mother. I never recall promising you that once they were out, I would _keep_ them out of Tartarus.” He shook his head in dismissal. “And don’t compare me to _him_ , either. He was a fool for not taking precautions when it came to keeping his rule intact.” This time, it was the _sky_ itself that rumbled. The very clouds floating around up in the deep, blue sky writhing about and turning a dark shade as though thunder and lightning was about to break loose, as if the heavens themselves were cursing his name. only for it to go back to normal shortly thereafter, like nothing had happened.

Kronos ignored the brief change that took place, knowing it was of no concern to him anymore, and continued. “I, on the other hand, have learned from his stupidity, and have a way to ensure his cursed prophecy won’t come true.”

“By _eating_ your own children?” His mother questioned hotly. The ground beneath him shaking like a miniature earthquake. “Do you honestly believe that will work?”

“It will.” The Titan narrowed his eyes in confidence. “No matter how many children I am responsible for siring, they will never be able to harm me, so long as I eat them all after they’re born. None of them will be able to properly develop their godly powers and establish any domains, so long as they are stuck inside me.” He finished resolutely, before finally glaring down at the earth with a dismissive expression. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a _universe_ to rule.”

With that, his whole body lit up in a blinding white hue, before a fraction of a second later, he disappeared. As though he’d never been there at all.

His body rematerialized near instantly within a large room that held numerous ceremonial torches scattered about, and a massive throne made out of stone, with lavish blankets of red and jewels adorning it. An aura of power seemingly exuding from it, as though it had a will of its own.

This was the main throne room of his castle atop Mount Othrys. Separated from everyone else who dwelled within the castle that had at one point been ruled by his own father.

Despite his confidence just a minute ago, Kronos felt some uncertainty within him, as the memory of his father’s final words from that fateful day he overthrew him played back in his head, right before he’d cut him to pieces.

_“I curse you, Kronos! You may overthrow me this day but mark my words, you insolent fool. Just as you have overthrown me here, so to will your own son do the same to you!”_

Those words, try as he might to ignore it, struck fear into his very core. Sure, he played it off like he had the answer for it, but even then, it didn’t stop that feeling of dread that gnawed within him. Of his own impending downfall, just as he’d brought the same for Ouranos all those years ago, with his four brothers backing him up, and his mother Gaea handing him his destiny in the form of the scythe he clutched in his hand.

“My son will do the same to me, huh?” The current king of the universe shook his head to rid himself of his lingering doubt and push down his irrational fear. “Preposterous.” He’d make damn sure that’d never happen, unlike Ouranos. “So long as I keep eating them after they’re born, I’ll have nothing to worry about. Rhea, and whoever else I choose to bed… it doesn’t matter if they sire more children. So long as I do that, my rule will never be challenged.” No matter what, he’d be the one ruling over the universe with an iron fist for all of eternity.

Ouranos’s cursed prophecy be damned.

So then… why did he still feel so much tension…? It didn’t make any sense…

_Perhaps I’m just overthinking this…_ He thought, calming himself further. _I just need something to help me release the tension is all. Its no big deal._ Stretching out his godly senses, he was made acutely aware of what was going on his castle. First to the rustle and buck of his brothers and other fellow Titan gods in the main hall feasting to their hearts content, which given their godly nature was little more than a luxury, rather than a necessity. He then felt the presences of the plethora of Titanesses roaming about along with several nymphs, before finally landing on a certain Titaness in particular, as her presence reappeared within the walls of his abode, right within his private chambers. The very one he’d been hoping for, as a smirk made its way over his lips from the perfect timing of his wife. _And I know just the thing…_

_With Rhea…_

For a moment, the Titaness’s gaze lingered on where Kronos disappeared. The magnificent rays of Helios raining down on her from atop Mount Lykaios, as a few unbidden tears rolled down her cheeks at what she’d just had to do. All but serving up her own children on a silver platter to the king of the Titans. Who’d shamelessly devoured their offspring right before her eyes, without even a hint of remorse.

As a goddess of fertility among plenty of other domains, the speed at which her pregnancy had developed for her children had been especially fast. Whereas other goddesses or nymphs took months to conceive, for someone like her, it had only taken a single _week_ from the coitus that had caused the pregnancy, for the process to follow through and lead to her giving birth. She’d had barely any time to enjoy the sensation of her precious children being apart of her, before they were born and unceremoniously…

Rhea’s eyes grew misty as she closed them. The image in her head of her precious babies being chucked down the Titan god’s gullet as though they were just pieces of meat. Her hand clenched at her side before rising to her bosom, as she recalled the look of abject _horror_ on her baby boy’s face. Beerus being the only one of the two conscious at the time, looked scared out of his wits at what was happening.

And how could he not, when he was fleeting moments from dropping head-first down his own _father’s_ mouth no less, and right into his stomach. He’d looked about ready to scream before his own consumption but was likely too shocked to utter anything but a feeble noise, before he and Hestia were swallowed whole.

And she, their own mother, was helpless to save either of them from their impending fate. No matter how much she wanted to. Had she refused, there was no way Kronos would take no for an answer, not with father’s looming prophecy over his head. He would’ve forced her to give them up, whether she liked it or not. Trying to get away from him wouldn’t have helped her either. Kronos could easily follow her and catch up to her.

Fighting her husband on it wouldn’t have gotten her anywhere either. She wasn’t nearly as powerful as he was and would be easily overpowered if she’d tried. That blasted scythe of his would’ve only made matters so much worse for her, as if he saw fit to do it, she didn’t doubt he’d cut his losses by striking her down with it. If he just beat her down physically, as a goddess, she could come back from it, as she was immortal. Her body would simply heal itself up like nothing happened.

Not so with the scythe though. That had been proven with their father, who’d been cut to pieces by it long ago, and had not only _not_ reformed his physical body during that time, but also his very presence itself seemed to have diminished greatly. Whenever she looked to the sky, while she could still feel her tyrannical father’s presence, being he was quite literally the heavens themselves, his consciousness wasn’t what it used to be. It was there, but weak. So very weak. And he was of the first generation of divinity, the protogenoi, meaning that much more than any of his children, he should’ve been a constant. Someone who was ever present…

And yet that scythe that their mother Gaea had given Kronos, when he was the only one brave enough to step up to dethrone Ouranos… had dealt so much damage to their father. So much so that not only was he, more than likely, no longer capable of taking a physical form, otherwise he would’ve done so by now, but his consciousness was barely there anymore. The only real indication any of them had that he was still ‘there’ so to speak, as the disembodied conscious of the heavens, was the occasional rapid changes the sky underwent whenever Kronos boasted of putting him down. A clear sign that father was enraged, but nothing ever happened, no matter how much her husband mocked his inability to act. Something that would’ve gotten him tossed into the deepest pits of Tartarus back in the day, with how much their father hated all of them.

She shuddered even just thinking about what would happen if Kronos swung it down on her. If it could do something like that to Ouranos, there was no telling how catastrophic the effects would be on her, even for just a single cut.

_I mustn’t get too emotional._ Rhea thought bitterly, but with a small sliver of hope. _They may be swallowed, but my children should be as immortal as any other god. As much as I hate the fact that they’re trapped within Kronos’s stomach, at least he didn’t choose to use his scythe on them…_ So long as they were inside of his gut, they should still be alive. The divine acids within Kronos, just the same as any Titan, would instantly break down any food consumed into nothing. No trace of it left. It was not so for an immortal body. _They’re still alive in there… Hestia… Beerus… forgive me, my children, but at the moment, there’s nothing I can do for you…_

Hopefully, however, she could find some way to help them over time. There had to be a way. As cunning as Kronos could be, he wasn’t omniscient. Least not as far as his fellow gods were concerned. She’d find a way to outsmart him and get her children back. Or failing that, she could perhaps get one of the other gods to help her, since quite a number of them weren’t in line with Kronos’s rule.

Until anything could be properly formulated though, she couldn’t afford for her husband to get suspicious of her. If he did, he deal with her then and there, and her children would be lost to her forever, and her either sent to Tartarus for eternity, or worse, become the next victim of his scythe if he wanted a guarantee of her end. For now, she’d have to play her role as his wife as best she could alongside her other duties, to keep him distracted, so he wouldn’t catch on to what she really wanted.

Deciding she’d wasted enough time on this mountain, her body glowed a bright, searing light, as she dematerialised from atop Mount Lykaios. Barely a fraction of a second later, she reappeared within hers and Kronos’s personal bed chambers. A small sigh breaking through her lips as the tears that had been falling down her cheeks were evaporated. Leaving no trace of them behind, as she schooled her features. The oppressive atmosphere of Mount Othrys castle was something that even she’d never quite got used to…

“Ah, look who’s back.” Rhea didn’t react even in the slightest, as her husband materialised behind her, his face appearing beside hers as he circled one of his arms around her shoulder. His size drastically reduced back down to around six-feet tall, and without his trusted weapon. “Good timing, Rhea.” He said with a cold smirk on his face, as he saw her stony expression. “What’s with that look on your face?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at her, though there was no actual care in them. It was almost mocking, really, alongside a mixture of lust.

“Its nothing.” She replied, trying to play it off with a smile that she somehow managed to make look genuine. “Just some lingering thoughts about my children, is all.”

“Oh? Is that all.” He chuckled. “Well, I guess you would be. One of your domains is motherhood, after all.”

Rhea had to visibly stop her eye from twitching at that. That domain of hers had nothing to do with the love she held for her children. “Indeed.”

“That being said, I did still show them what mercy I could afford, for your sake. I could’ve used my scythe on them, as you know, but I thought that’d be a bit too cruel to you.”

Rhea had to suppress the scoff that threatened to come out of her, along with the righteous look of indignation. As disgusting as it was to her, them being thrown into his stomach to remain there for all eternity, with no hope of being able to establish domains for their power and influence to grow, that was something that Kronos considered a _mercy_. And that, sadly, was the best she got out of him over the course of her week-long pregnancy, where she’d pleaded with him to reconsider his decision to get rid of them as they were born. All she’d managed to get him to agree to, was keeping them trapped in his stomach for all of time, instead of chopping them up into pieces and thrusting them to the wind. Both horrible fates that only someone devoid of any real compassion could come up with. And both of which that only worked out purely in his favour.

“It is the same mercy I will show to any other children I happen to sire with you. To let be known that I’m not completely without leniency, at least to you, Rhea.” Kronos said with the utmost sincerity, which just sickened her to her core. One hand cupping her face in a gentle, but no less possessive manner, all while his other hand shamelessly cupped one of her breasts from within her clothing. An action which made it abundantly clear, if it wasn’t already, what he was actually here for. Considering she could tell he was completely naked, and that a certain long, and _hard_ part of his anatomy was impatiently poking into the bottom of her attire and rubbing against her thigh. “So long as you continue to please me, of course.”

Still, rather than show him anything of how she really felt, like disgust, she maintained her demure smile as she cast a sideways glance into his lecherous eyes. “But of course, my king. Whatever you say…” In an instant, her clothing dissolved into nothing, leaving her just as naked as her husband. A fact that more than excited him, as his hand quickly went to groping her D-cup breast and squishing it around roughly between his fingers.

A cruel, yet salacious smile graced Kronos’s features, as his other hand wasted no time lifting one of her creamy legs off the floor. The appendage dangling in his strong grip with her toes a good two feet off the ground, as she felt the head of his manhood rub against her womanhood. “Good.”

Despite herself, Rhea couldn’t stop the jolt of pleasure her body felt, nor the moan that escaped her, as her husband drove his entire length into her, all in one go. Stretching out her folds as her eyes shot wide open. “Because I don’t know about you, Rhea, but I’m in the mood for a _long_ day of pleasure.”

_Around a week or so later…_

Beerus wasn’t quite sure how long he’d been inside Kronos’s stomach by now, nor was his sister Hestia, but that didn’t really matter to him anymore.

His body had grown out once again over whatever period of time it had been, as had his sister’s. Both now, if he had to guess, looking around the age of nine or ten-years-old. And in that time, outside of chatting with his ‘older’ sister, he’d been working on delving into that godly power he could feel within himself. Growing use to the feeling it gave whenever it responded, albeit meekly, to his coaxing, as he floated along the acidic fluids.

_By my estimation, I should hopefully need only a month or two to become accustomed to this power, and properly draw it all out. Then, I’m busting my way out of this oaf’s gut…_ He thought, his eyes closed as he focused himself inward, in an almost meditative way.

“Uhm, Beerus?” Hestia spoke up, garnering a grunt from him to show he was listening. “Do you… hear that…?”

At her questioning tone, Beerus opened his eyes to gaze at her befuddled expression. His brow raising up curiously, as his ears picked up the sound she was referring to, coming from above them. “Yeah, I do… It honestly sounds like something’s fall-”

Just then, an object whizzed downwards and splashed harshly into the acid in front of them, sending the normally corrosive fluid spluttering everywhere. _What the…_

The ‘object’ didn’t take long to resurface from the acidic depths. A familiar looking blanket wrapped around something met both of their vision as it came back to the surface, followed by several violent coughs from an especially squeaky sounding voice, more so than Hestia’s had been when she was still a baby.

It wasn’t… no… couldn’t be…

Olive brown eyes stared right into Beerus’s golden yellow pools, immediately striking him with a sense of familiarity. That same look of confusion that Hestia had had to their location when she’d first woke up, only adding to the sinking feeling in Beerus’s gut.

“Where… am I…?”

**AND CUT!**

**Well, that’s the end of this one. Hope you all enjoyed reading that.**

**Also, as for that hint of a lemon in this chapter, all I’ll say, is that you better get used to it. Because there’s going to be whole lot more sexual stuff going on later down the line when Olympus becomes a thing. Those of you who know your stuff about Greek Myth will know why, lol, because our current pantheon that Beerus is now apart of, whether they be gods or goddesses, for the most part, just can’t seem to control themselves that much.**

**Pretty sure you can all guess a couple right off the top of your head without even having to think about it, XD.**

**Anyways, I’ll see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Escape Approaches

**The Olympian God of Destruction:**

**Chapter 3: Escape approaches.**

_Within Kronos’s stomach… around four weeks later…_

_Not far off now…_ Beerus thought to himself, once again back into his near meditative state with his eyes closed, as he felt the divine power that coursed throughout his entire being rising further and further to the surface with his calls. Responding much better to him than it had initially, which was a good sign. _At most, I’d say in about three weeks or less, I’ll have this power fully grasped and under my control. Just you wait, Kronos… your time is nearing its end…_

Beerus still wasn’t entirely certain how long had passed precisely, but for some reason, he could tell that roughly a month or so had gone by since he and Hestia had been swallowed now. Beerus had just put that down to his new divinity allowing him to be able to roughly tell how much time had passed despite the lack of a clock or something to tell him.

Regardless, within that timeframe, he had grown up completely. Now no longer a toddler or a child, Beerus was aware that he had become a fully grown man in that time since then. Had he been on flat ground, he would’ve stood around six-foot-two inches tall, which was significantly greater than his original height back when he was an anthropomorphic cat. His hair had grown out significantly, and even within his meditative-like position floating above the stomach acid, he could feel his longer, dark purple hair flowing down into the fluid around his upper back. His facial features were far more rugged and defined than they had been weeks ago after his first ‘growth spurt’, giving him a much more masculine appearance. If one were to have looked at him now, he would’ve appeared to be somewhere between his early and late twenties in terms of age, even though he was barely five-weeks old in this reality.

As for the rest of his body? Well, despite the fact he hadn’t really done any harsh physical training, it had somehow still grown out to being surprisingly muscular. He’d always had a rather skinny build back when he was the god of destruction in universe seven, but now in his new body he held a much more muscled physique. His shoulders were broad and muscly around his neck, his biceps and triceps were nothing grotesquely huge, but were still quite large, especially if he were to compare them to what they looked like in his previous life. While the cloth that his mother had given him had grown out yet again and covered him like a tunic, he could feel it wrap around his toned body, particularly around his mid-section, which held fully defined six-pack abs. His once tiny legs now almost the size of tree trunks as they sifted about within the acidic fluid, full of hard, dense muscle.

At this point, Beerus was past the point of questioning the oddities his new body had and underwent compared to his old one, as thinking about them just gave him a headache for how little sense they made to him. Best to just roll with it and take it in stride, even if it was utterly nonsensical.

Finishing up his meditation, Beerus swivelled around towards the stomach wall, his body close enough to land attacks on it, and he grinned as his eyes opened. His body tensing up in anticipation for his only pastime outside of talking to the gut’s other inhabitants, which doubled as his only form of workout. Pounding away at the inside of the Titan lord’s stomach like he was working a heavy bag, which was his way of flexing his growing control over his divine power, similarly enough to how he’d done it with his Ki back in the day. He could already feel his fingers clenching into his hands, balling them up into fists by his sides before he raised them up in a mock-boxing stance, just without the feet being grounded on a surface. Not that that mattered of course, he’d grown so used to being in here now, that launching attacks with his legs proved easy as well. _Once I’m out of this disgusting pit, I can then turn my assault on the rest of the bastard…_

The longer he had to wait for that day to come when he could finally pulverise his ‘dear old pops’, the more focused he became on making it a reality. By the time he was done with him, if he got his way, that prick would be little more than a bloody smear upon this earth when he reduced his body to dust in the wind. And if he ended up having regeneration? That just made it all the sweeter, because it meant he could make him _suffer_ even longer _and_ he wouldn’t have to hold back!

Not that he would hold back on him anyway, of course. Mercy was but a word to him now, and it wasn’t in his vocabulary.

“Back to that again, dear brother?” A regal, feminine voice cut in, sounding far from impressed.

Beerus could already feel the groan rising through his throat at the somewhat condescending tone that was being levelled at him, and it certainly _wasn’t_ from Hestia. Such a tone was not something his twin was capable of, as she was far too kind for that. “Yes, I am. Is there a problem, _dear sister_?” One could practically _feel_ the sarcasm oozing out of his tone, as his head turned to the side, and his gaze floated over to the owner of the voice.

“Honestly, I don’t know why you bother…” Remarked a near-indescribably beautiful, pale-skinned woman with long-flowing chestnut-brown hair that would’ve gone done to the middle of her back had it not been for the stomach acid she was floating in. Her face perfectly symmetrical in a way most women from his previous universe – heck, even _multiverse_ – couldn’t hope to rival. Her eyes a sharp hazel and wide-set below her high forehead, she had a small, cute button nose to go along with a small chin, short and narrow jaw, high, sharp cheeks and full, pinkish-red lips. Outside of her facial features, she had been given the same magical cloth that he and Hestia had been given, which had grown out with her into a purple and white tunic, and though it couldn’t be seen beneath the acidic depths, it travelled all the way down to her feet. Her only choice of clothing did little to hide her slender, curvaceous physique surprisingly, with her tunic being parted close between her neck and chest area, allowing for some of her bountiful E-cup cleavage to be seen if one was daring enough to look. “Your efforts are wasted, Beerus. They’re not getting you anywhere.”

“Oh, be quiet, Hera.” Beerus rolled his eyes as he turned his gaze back to the stomach wall, ready to begin his latest session beating the crap out of it. “I told you already, I know what I’m doing.”

Hera scoffed back at him, crossing her arms as she turned her nose up at him. “Oh yes, quite a few times. For all your talk though, I have yet to see you _back_ any of it up.”

“ _Patience,_ Hera. I’m working on it.” Even as Beerus said this, he could already feel his left eye beginning to twitch in agitation at his younger sister’s attitude.

Yep. That’s right. _Younger_ sister. Because, as it turned out, Kronos, despite a prophecy apparently being put against him, one that involved his own children being detrimental to him in some way, was undeterred from having even more sexual relations with their mother Rhea. And for some other reason he couldn’t explain other than his divinity somehow tipping him off, he just knew it was her and not anyone else. Which, of course, had led to even more children being born and subsequently swallowed by him. Beerus already thought the god a bastard for doing that to him and Hestia, but with one addition after another to the ‘ _humble_ residency’ of his rancid gut, Beerus had quickly come to the realisation that he wasn’t just any foolish bastard. He just _had_ to be a horny one as well.

As far as the former god of destruction of the seventh universe was concerned, that just gave him even more reason to ensure that Kronos would never breed again after he got out of here. He and Hestia were bad enough, but now that he’d decided to add _four more_ to that roster in the time that had passed, there was no question about an incoming castration for his so-called father after a satisfactory beatdown. It was beyond well-deserved at this point.

“You’ve been ‘working’ on it since I was dumped in here!” Hera clipped back in aggravation. In truth, it had been a little longer than that, as Hera had only showed up here around three weeks ago, and had already gone from the tiny baby she’d dropped in as, to the gorgeous goddess she was now in that time. That slight discrepancy in time hardly mattered though to her overall point. “And as far as I can see, you haven’t made _any_ progress since you started!” 

“Hey, hey, now. There’s no reason to be getting upset at him, Hera.” Another feminine voice chimed in before Beerus’s agitation could fester any more with his recent sibling. Said goddess’s gaze flickered over to the owner on her right several inches away from her. “He said he’d break us all out of here eventually. He just needs more time, is all.”

The woman’s facial features were similarly immaculate like that of Hera’s with a near unprecedented beauty, only her cheeks were slightly less high and sharp than the aforementioned woman’s, as were her olive-brown eyes which were a tad bit less wide-set. Her hair was just as long and flowing as Hera’s was, only it was a straw-blonde colour, and she also had on a similar tunic to her as well, only hers was a grassy green, and was a little more open near the top than Hera’s own, thus exposing a small bit more of her D-cup cleavage. Her figure just as curvaceous outside of that, but with slightly wider hips, and her skin was a creamy white in colour.

This woman was the first of his and Hestia’s younger siblings to be swallowed after them, and if it wasn’t obvious enough, she had fully grown out just like they had in that short period of time into a gorgeous goddess.

Hera only snorted at her older sister. “No reason, hmm? Don’t be so absent-minded Demeter. You’ve been around here longer than I have, and have no doubt seen him fail to yield any results by mindlessly hammering away at our father’s stomach after doing, what was it called, meditating?” Her question was clearly rhetorical, as her tone made it apparent, she didn’t care for the answer either way. “I’d understand if this was something he’d only just started trying out, but he’s been at this same _tired_ routine for at least as long as I’ve been here. If it hasn’t become apparent to you by now, as it has for me, that our dearest brother is running a fool’s errand trying to break his way out of our father’s stomach, then I don’t know what to say to you.”

“Perhaps it’d be best if you didn’t _say_ anything then, Hera.” A deep-sounding voice commented to Hera’s left aggravatedly. “At least our eldest brother is actually _doing_ something to help us all get out of here. Remind me what _you’ve_ been doing this whole time whilst he’s trying to free us, other than impatiently floating about behind him and berating him for something you _think_ he can’t accomplish?”

“Thank you, Hades!” Beerus said appreciatively with a pleased grin, as he took a quick glance back at the second most recent addition to their little sibling group, and his younger brother who looked back at him with his own small smile.

Hades appeared as a young man in his mid-to-late teens with ghostly pale skin and raven-black hair that travelled down near his shoulders and eyes as black as a deep abyss. The beginnings of a beard showing around his strong jawline, as well as a moustache around his lips. His facial features, like Beerus’s own, were rugged and well defined. His tunic was a deep, dark purple colour, but left his arms exposed for the most part, showing off that Beerus wasn’t the only one, who despite having no harsh physical training in the short time he’d been alive, had impressively muscular arms and an incredibly toned body beneath his clothing. The attire, like his older brother’s, reaching down to his knees. “A good younger brother should always have faith in their elder brother! _” Champa could’ve learned something from you!_

Speaking of a younger brother…

“Well, she does have a point, though.” A somewhat squeaky, boyish voice cut in in Hera’s defence, going against the deeper voice of Hades directly from the teen-looking god’s left. “For as much as Beerus has been trying and keeps telling us he’ll break us out sooner or later, he hasn’t actually made any progress. No offence, Beerus, but I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you put even a _scratch_ on father’s stomach with all the times you’ve struck it.”

Beerus’s smile was immediately wiped out at the words of his new family’s latest addition and youngest sibling. His other brother Poseidon who was in the same boat as Hera pretty much. He appeared as a young boy around the age of ten with tanned skin and the same colour hair as Hades, only his was much wavier than his elder brother’s, almost like the waves of an ocean stopping just above his shoulders. His eyes were a deep green and full of doubt as he cast a look his way. His tunic much the same colour as Beerus’s own, reaching down to his knees.

_Damn brat. Haven’t even been here for more than a week and you’re already doubting me almost as much as Hera._ Beerus wasn’t above picking favourites, and as of now, he’d already decided that he liked Hades as a brother far more than Poseidon. Little twerp should’ve been taking notes from his wise older brother rather than his annoying older sister. It was never wise to go against him no matter what the situation was.

Hera’s gaze shifted over to Poseidon briefly, giving him a nod of approval. “Well, it appears at least one of us, other than me, has started to see the futility in Beerus’s efforts. Thank you, Poseidon. At least you have some sense. Shame the same can’t be said for you.” She said with a look of disappointment and partial disdain as she turned her sights on to Hades, who looked back over at her with a stony expression. “Honestly Hades, you need to wake up and see the bigger picture.”

“ _I_ need to wake up and see the bigger picture?” Hades repeated incredulously. His stony visage cracking. Just what kind of nonsense was she spouting now?

“Yes, you do.” Hera affirmed rudely, before setting her sights back on Beerus. Either ignorant, or uncaring about how Hades took some offence to her less than stellar attitude. “And the same goes for you, elder brother. Whilst I appreciate your efforts to get us out of here, really, I do, you haven’t come any closer to succeeding than when you started.”

“Ugh…” This time, Beerus genuinely groaned, as his face scrunched up in ever growing annoyance. Had they been back in universe seven, and Hera wasn’t his sister like she was now, there was no way he wasn’t at least smacking her to the ground for the level of disrespect she was currently giving him. Actually, in all honesty, he was beginning to wonder why, even with them being family, he hadn’t done that already. Seeing as this wasn’t the first time they’d had a conversation similar to this in the last two weeks. It hadn’t taken her long to run out of faith in him, believing his efforts wasted despite his true attempt at busting out having not even come yet. “And for the last time Hera, I told you to be _patient._ It may not seem like it to you, woman, but I know what I’m doing, so why don’t you just shut up and wait!” the former destroyer of the seventh universe finished hotly, feeling his own infamously short temper rising as a deep, toothy scowl formed on his face.

The fact alone that _him_ of all people, had to tell someone to be patient… That was something even Whis would’ve had a hard time believing.

Rather than back down however, which would’ve been the sensible thing to do. His younger sister did the precise opposite. Seeing his anger rising, Hera pushed herself forward and got right up in her older brother’s face. Her teeth grit down as her luscious lips formed into a deep, angry scowl to match Beerus’s as her own short temper flared not for the first time since she’d been trapped in here with him. Her hazel eyes glaring right into his amber gold pools. “Don’t you _dare_ tell me to shut up and wait, brother! I’ve been _waiting_ for you to do as you promised since I got here! When are you just going to admit that you’re all talk, Beerus? When are you going to admit to me, to _all_ of us, that you can’t actually get us out of here!?” Hera all but screamed with a level of impatience that rivalled his own during his worst of times in his once tenure as a G.O.D in universe seven, in a demanding tone that made it clear she believed what she said to be matter-of-fact rather than just her own opinion.

Sufficed to say, as usual, Beerus didn’t take that well. “Oh, how about _never,_ you ungrateful cow!” He yelled right back, pressing his forehead into hers, his temper flaring higher as he started to push her back. “I told you and everyone else here that I’d get us out, and I intend to do that! If you just gave me some more time instead of impatiently badgering me-”

“Badgering you!?” Hera cut back in, her anger having risen to greater heights as she somehow managed to push him back slightly with her own forehead, though not as much as Beerus had done to her. “As far as I see it, I’m merely telling you the truth, you foolish oaf! You just don’t want to admit it!” She damn near screeched, forcing a cringe out of Beerus despite his own growing temper, as she jabbed one of her index fingers into his chest. “If anyone is being ungrateful here, it’s _you_ for not being able to realise with that thick skull of yours that I’m only saying this for your benefit!”

“My benefit!?” Beerus almost choked out an involuntary laugh at such a ludicrous statement despite his rising ire. “You must’ve hit your head on something hard on the way down here, Hera! How in the world would I benefit from listening to _you_? All you’ve been doing for the most part is bitching and moaning like a spoiled brat!” Which was humorous in and of itself considering she was anything _but_ spoiled given their circumstances. If this was how bad she was in an abysmal situation like this, he didn’t even want to imagine what she’d be like when he inevitably got them all out of here and she went off to do her own thing whilst he dealt with Kronos.

If marriage was a thing in this universe, then he honestly pitied whoever possibly ended up with her in the future.

Hera’s cheeks practically turned a molten red at that last comment, teeth gritting down so hard that if she were a regular human likely would’ve splintered from the amount of pressure being exerted. Her hair fraying on end as her hands balled into fists by her sides as her rage got ready to boil over. And Hera had no intention of stopping it as she prepared to lash out, something that Beerus was nearing the cusp of as well.

“Oh boy… I think they might actually start fighting this time…” Poseidon muttered with concern, not really wanting to see the two getting physical with the other, as it didn’t help matters.

“Trust me, little brother. If they do come to blows, it’s not going to be a fight… it’s going to be a massacre.” Hades remarked astutely. Though he was in much the same camp as Poseidon in not wanting to see them turn to physicality, even if he’d personally like to see Hera get shut up at the moment. However, from what he’d seen of both in the short time he’d been around them, he knew they were both too stubborn to back down from their positions.

“Oh no… Beerus… Hera… please calm down…” A worried expression overtook Demeter as she too watched on, stress quickly beginning to mount as she didn’t want to see her two siblings get violent with each other, but at the same time, didn’t quite have the courage to get in-between them when they were this mad with one another.

However, before the altercation could become physical, something that would undoubtedly not end well for the younger of the two parties, a gentle but firm hand was placed on the shoulders of both deities. And as soon as this occurred, both Beerus and Hera could feel their anger swiftly withering away like the dying flame of a candle against a reasonably strong wind, as they were both lightly pushed away from the other.

“Brother, sister, please… this is not the time to be bickering and at each other’s throats like this…” The soft but stern voice of the eldest of the six siblings cut in, drawing both Beerus and Hera’s attention to the former’s twin. The glowing eyes of Hestia wrought with her own concern and worry for where the altercation had been leading.

Like her brother and her younger sisters, the eldest daughter of Kronos had fully matured into the appearance of a near incomprehensibly beautiful woman. Just like her younger sisters, she had nigh-impossibly immaculate feminine facial features, with the only difference between herself and Hera being a slightly bigger nose and a marginally lower forehead, with her black hair now long enough to reach the middle of her back had it not been for the harmless acid she was forced to float in. Her slim, yet bodacious figure was wrapped up in her own blanket-turned-tunic courtesy of her mother, which was brown in colour. Unlike her two sisters however, her tunic for some reason didn’t have even the tiniest of openings near her chest area, as it was fully covered up quite conservatively. Though, this still did little to hide her impressive bust pushing out through the magical fabric, that even hidden beneath her clothing, rivalled that of Hera’s in size.

Her presence up close, as it had done before, having a calming effect on those around her.

This was far from the first time they’d been in each other’s faces in the short time they’d been with one another, and up to now, she hadn’t gotten involved as they usually passed by pretty quick with both turning the other way annoyed with the other, and that was about it. Now though, as much as she disliked having to do this, she had to get in-between them and quell their spirits down before it went too far south.

Seeing such a look on Hestia’s face, now that the two of them had had their fiery tempers drowned out, managed to bring out a feeling of regret in both parties. Quite the feat even for just doing it to Beerus alone considering how sparsely he regretted anything he did in the past with his previous life. Not that any of his new siblings would ever know about that.

“Sorry, Hestia. It appears that I… allowed my emotions to get the best of me…” Hera apologised sincerely. A far cry from the hot ball of fire that her temperament had been not even a moment prior.

“Yes… I suppose I… may have gotten a little too heated as well…” Beerus ground out his own sort of apology with a bit more difficulty, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly not too dissimilarly to a certain Saiyan he used to be acquainted with. Like his sister, only to a far greater extent, apologising wasn’t something he was all that used to doing, unless it had involved the Omni-King or the Grand Priest back in the day.

The other three deities in the background just stared in awe at what Hestia had just done. They had all come to know how kind Hestia was in the short times they’d been alive and down in their father’s stomach, enough to where she was universally liked by all of them. Even still, to see her so easily quash both Beerus and Hera’s tempers with but her presence alone, while all they had done was sit back and watch who they’d come to know as the two most stubborn siblings quarrel was nothing short of impressive in its own right.

A sigh cut through the eldest goddess, before a small, tender smile graced her lips. “I’m glad to hear that. But perhaps, so long as it’s not too much trouble, you could both refrain from turning to violence? We’re all family here, are we not?”

“Well… I wasn’t _really_ going to resort to violence…” Hera replied with a blatant lie to absolve herself but couldn’t even meet her elder sister’s eyes as she said it. Hestia didn’t bother to call her out on it, as she was just glad nothing had happened between the two.

_My ass you weren’t…_ Was the collective thought of both Beerus and Hades, but neither chose to voice it. Even ‘absent-minded’ Demeter, as Hera had so rudely called her sister, saw through her younger sibling’s lie in a heartbeat, as did Poseidon, who looked on with deadpan expressions.

“Well, even still, it’s not a good idea to antagonise our brother, Hera. He’s only doing what he can to help us be free from our father. You know that.” Hestia warned kindly, with some firmness in her tone.

_You tell her, Hestia. Maybe this stubborn, annoying sister of ours will listen to you, if she won’t heed what her wiser, older brother is saying._ Beerus thought with a small smirk, seeing his favourite sibling defend him.

“I’m aware of that.” Hera affirmed, almost pouting childishly as she folded her arms together under her breasts. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate what he’s trying to do for us, because like everyone else here, I definitely don’t want to spend the rest of eternity stuck inside of our bastard father’s stomach. It’s just…” Her hazel eyes met with Beerus’s golden pools, showing him the doubt and uncertainty rolling around within her, minus her other annoying personality traits.

Beerus didn’t even need to hear what she was going to say next, as it was pretty obvious where she was going with it. The whole ‘lack of results’ thing, from her point of view. “Alright already, I get it.” Turning back towards the stomach wall, and knowing he had all eyes on him, Beerus rolled his shoulders as he floated above the acidic depths, just as Hestia let go of him. “You’re worried because I haven’t shown you anything substantial, is that right?”

“Beerus, please-”

“Don’t even bother saying it.” Beerus cut Hera off, noting idly that for once she’d actually been polite rather than abrasive. Hestia’s presence truly did work wonders. “You want to see some results?” An almost feral grin came over him, as he balled one of his hands into a fist, torqueing his body slightly as he pulled his arm back and readied his punch. An incredible amount of pressure building up around his fist in a vaguely similar way to how his god ki had once done, as he pulled in far more strength from the divine power emanating through him than he had any time previous. “How about this!”

In that instant, Beerus launched his fist forward and smashed it straight into the inward front-side of Kronos’s stomach just like he’d been doing since shortly after Demeter arrived. Only this time, instead of nothing appearing to happen, a shockwave blazed out around where he’d struck, and not even a second later, the entire stomach that had stood as their prison _shook violently_. The acid at first rippling, before rumbling and splashing about like miniature, harsh waves.

Other than Beerus, just about every other god present briefly lost any semblance of balance they had floating in their father’s disgusting stomach acid. Hestia and Hera did what they could to steady themselves against the aggressive quaking that their brother had started by instinctively gripping on to the other’s shoulder for support. Demeter only just managed to right herself without falling back fully into the putrid liquid, whereas Hades, being the closest to the encompassing walls of the stomach on the other side from his older brother, had a relatively easy time dealing with the sudden quaking with his back propped up against aforementioned stomach wall. Poseidon was the one to get the worst of it, being the youngest in both age and appearance, found the acid constantly splashing into his face before swiftly becoming submerged by one of the waves created from Beerus’s punch despite his best effort to remain above the acid, forcing him to get some of the revolting stomach juices in his mouth.

When the shaking finally calmed down, the youngest sibling managed to bring himself back above the acidic liquid, hacking and spluttering everywhere. Thankfully for him, none of it got swallowed as he coughed and spat it out in time. His eyes wide with shock just like everyone else present at their brother’s act.

As Beerus pulled away from where he’d struck and lowered his arm, just about everyone was able to make out, past their wide-eyed stares at him, that a rather sizeable dent had been formed in the stomach where he’d struck. The divine flesh somewhat caved in like a crater on the ground, before quickly fixing itself up in a flash. Even still, that didn’t change the fact that they’d seen actual damage being placed on their prison.

“How’s that for a start?” Beerus asked rather smugly as he turned around with an equally smug grin, soaking in the amusing looks of surprise he got from his fellow siblings, especially Hera after how much she’d annoyed him lately. “Any of you still doubt me now?” He asked, rather pointedly at Hera and somewhat at Poseidon.

“You… you actually damaged it…” Hera was still in disbelief, holding on to Hestia, who by now had shirked off her own surprise and held a warm, beatific smile seeing what her brother had just done. Something Beerus quickly noticed.

No words were exchanged verbally, but Beerus could get the gist of what she was feeling almost immediately. It was written all over her face: _I never doubted you for a second._

His smile softened from its previous smugness upon seeing his twin’s mood. Her happiness seemed to be rather infectious on him as well, it seemed.

Briefly, his gaze swam over his other three siblings a little further away from him, and he made out Hades grinning like a madman after getting over his own shock, no doubt from having his own faith rewarded and knowing it was only a matter of time before they got out. Demeter still looked rather surprised, but it wasn’t hard to see the elation in her eyes from seeing proof that he wasn’t ‘all talk’ as his nuisance of a little sister had put it. Poseidon, when he found his gaze, was like a deer caught in the headlights gawking at him. His expression so comical that Beerus almost let out a bark of laughter at his baby brother’s expense.

Hopefully the most important lesson in life had been imparted on his youngest family member in this moment and wouldn’t need to be demonstrated again.

The lesson being: Don’t _ever_ doubt the word of Lord Beerus. _Especially_ if he was gracious enough to promise you something.

“In case you were wondering,” Beerus started, turning his attention back to Hera more than anyone else. “the reason why I hadn’t ‘made any progress’ in getting us out until now, was because I was merely getting used to my own power. Something I’m still doing at the moment.” He explained, breaking Hera somewhat out of her own stupor.

“Getting used to your power…?” Said goddess mumbled, unsure of what to think right now.

“That’s right.” Beerus could only smirk seeing and hearing her muted response as she began to connect the dotes in her head. Her now quietened demeanour being a marked improvement in his mind over her more abrasive, bitchy attitude earlier. “All this time, I haven’t actually made an attempt to get out. What I’ve really been doing, is testing what I’m working with, and I’m almost done.”

“So, does that mean you’ll be getting us out soon, brother?” Hades asked him with his arms crossed, his teeth showing through his growing grin. One that Demeter mirrored close by, minus the teeth, and even Poseidon smiled at nervously.

“What do you think?” Beerus replied back with an amused look, knowing that his brother was well aware of the answer already. Then, making sure he was looking over all of them, the former destroyer god of universe seven allowed one of the most savage smiles he’d ever had to form on his face as he continued. “Listen up! I’m only going to say this once, so don’t make me repeat it.”

Seeing that he had everyone’s rapt attention, particularly Hera’s after seeing that she’d been proved wrong, he pressed on. “I made you all a promise that I’d get us out of here, and as I’ve said before, I intend to do just that. All I need is a bit more time, that’s all. Rest assured, I’ll let you all know when the time is right, and you can believe me when I say this…” Bringing his arm up in front of him, he closed his hand into a fist once again and allowed the pressure from before to build up over it again, something that was felt by all those present this time without him having to strike the stomach. Like a foreboding, ominous force that made it clear everything he was saying was inflexibly true, as his golden eyes seemed to glow similarly to Hestia’s, only with overwhelming raw power just waiting to be tapped into.

Rather than any of them be intimidated however, all that could be seen across all of their faces, including Poseidon and Hera especially this time, was hope and excitement, as they heard his final words.

“Our days trapped inside of this bastard’s gut are numbered!”

_Meanwhile… near the summit of Mount Lykaios…_

_The time is coming. He’ll be here soon…_ Thought Rhea, as she lay out on the very same rock-slab she’d put herself on when birthing all of her previous children. And today was no different, as just a few seconds ago, she’d given birth once more, and for the last time.

Cradled in her arms, wrapped up already in a soft, white, magical cloth that she’d materialised just the same she’d done six times prior, was the last child she would ever have. A baby boy with a small head of silver hair and deep, almost electric-blue eyes, who was already in the process of taking his first nap after birth. Not of his own will though, but of hers, as she used a sliver of her divine power to cast him quickly to sleep, before he could even make a sound.

It wasn’t as though she didn’t want to hear her youngest born, whether it be him crying or speaking for the first time. Or even just giggling at her as she looked over him lovingly. The fact of the matter was, she couldn’t allow her precious, seventh child to make even a _peep_ up here with her, because then that would only make his _father_ arrive faster, and she didn’t want that.

_Rest now, my son. While I wish I could savour the moment of your birth further, I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut this occasion short, much as it pains me to do._ She didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, if she wanted him to live _without_ being swallowed by Kronos. Something that after the last six times she’d had to witness such an appalling display, she was utterly sick of having to bare witness to, and refused to witness again.

“Is the child ready?” She heard a voice speak softly to her from beneath her. One she recognised immediately, garnering a small smile from the Titaness.

“He is mother.” As she replied in a soft, almost whispering voice, the ground beneath the stone slab in front of her began to give way, before something started to quickly rise out of the rocky surface. Forming the humanoid shape of a woman with long-flowing hair the colour of soil, and kind eyes holding the same colour and vibrancy of the healthiest greenery. Her skin holding the same shade as the most healthy roots within the earth, her face held a level of natural, feminine beauty that looked to have been moulded immaculately by nature itself, which wasn’t far from the truth considering she essentially _was_ nature itself. Her body held no cloth to cover itself, instead having certain areas of her divine, primordial body covered in lusciously saturated, bright green moss, such as her chest, upper arms, waist, hips and thighs. All of which were well-proportioned, with large, round, G-cup breasts and pert, brownish nipples, sublimely slim waist, wide birthing hips, firm, round ass, supplely thicc thighs and slim legs. Moss and soil dotted around where her womanhood laid between her two pillars of nature-covered femininity.

The naked primordial goddess of the earth, Gaea, looked down at her daughter and grandson laying in her arms with a tender smile of her own, as she raised her arms out towards the recently born god. “Give him here, Rhea. I shall ensure he makes it to Amaltheia in Crete, away from his father.”

“Thank you, mother.” Rhea said earnestly with a growing, somewhat sad smile, as she handed her baby boy over to her mother’s waiting arms. “Words cannot express my gratitude for you doing this for me, and for him especially.”

“It is alright, my dear child. I’m more than happy to give you both some assistance.” Gaea replied with a motherly smile full of affection for her daughter. “I simply could not allow things to stand as they were. Kronos has allowed himself to sink to the same lows as his father Ouranos. First with the re-imprisoning of the Cyclopes and the Hekatonchires, and as of late, the horrendous act of devouring his own progeny.” A deep frown painted its way over nature’s lips. “As his mother, and the giver of all life, I have been truly revolted by his actions of late and could not allow them to stand anymore without some intervention.”

And indeed, she was. For shortly after Rhea had realized she was pregnant for the seventh time, she had come to her for help in protecting her now born baby from her husband and the same fate that beheld his siblings. Something which Gaea had gladly accepted doing, tired of her son’s antics.

“Before I leave for Crete, would you mind telling me his name?” Gaea asked curiously as her body began to faintly glow, as she sensed her son drawing nearer.

“Zeus.” Rhea said warmly, brushing one of her fingers against her little man’s pudgy cheek just below one of his closed eyes. “That is to be his name.”

The glow around Gaea began to intensify as she nestled the new-born god against her naked bosom, something that even in slumber, he seemed to take quite nicely to, and flashed a maternal smile down at him. “Zeus… a fine name indeed.” She nodded appraisingly, before casting one final glance down at her daughter, as her and Zeus began to de-materialise down into the rocky surface itself, which was her way of getting back to Crete undetected by her son. “Good luck with your other children, Rhea. I have no doubt that you’ll find a way to free them as well.”

Rhea nodded affirmatively with a determined look in her eyes as her mother and son vanished before her eyes barely a second later. Then, without missing a beat, Rhea reached out behind her grabbed hold of a nice, smooth slab of rock that was about the size of one of her new-borns, and used her magic to form an identical blanket around it to that of what she’d put Zeus in. She then held it close and with care, to make it truly look like this was one of her children, as she waited for Kronos to arrive.

What she was about to do was risky, she’d freely admit, but she had faith that this little bait and switch of hers would work. For outside of her own feelings of disgust and anger at Kronos that had only increased each time he swallowed one of her precious babies, she had noticed something. With each subsequent swallowing, Kronos seemed to pay less and less attention to what he was being handed to devour. Her most recent offspring before Zeus, Poseidon, had proved that to her, when he hadn’t even bothered to _look_ at him at any point as she handed him over and he swallowed him.

That kind of negligence was what she was banking on, and once that was out of the way, she would get to communing with another deity that had agreed to help her. A minor ocean goddess that was the daughter of her eldest brother Oceanus and eldest sister Tethys. Someone she’d befriended quite recently mainly for the use of her intelligence to help her come up with a plan to free the rest of her children.

She didn’t worry about Helios exposing what she was about to do to Kronos, as she knew him to be someone who didn’t seek to get involved in such matters. A neutral force if you would, which she inwardly thanked him for being, as otherwise there wasn’t a chance in Tartarus that this would actually work. 

As she saw her husband come into view before her, already in his normal Titan size, weirdly clutching his stomach for some reason, she prepped herself for the deception she was about to pull. And as he got close to her and outstretched his hand without a word, and once again didn’t even bother to look at what she was handing him, Rhea couldn’t help the smirk that briefly crossed her features out of his sight, knowing that her risk had just been rewarded.

_Just then… back inside Kronos’s stomach…_

_I think that’s about enough, for now._ Beerus thought to himself with satisfaction as he finished his latest striking session with the inside of Kronos’s stomach and floated back. Now, after his little demonstration earlier, no longer having to worry about Hera annoying the shit out of him with her nagging. _Heh, feels good to finish up my practise like this and not have her trying to yap my ear off._ Yes, instead, at the moment no one was saying a word. Everything was peaceful in a way, with the only sounds that reached his perked ears being that of the swishing acid beneath him, which would soon be a thing of the past, and the whistling sound from something above him dropping down at high speed.

Wait… wha-

“Guh!” Beerus bent over suddenly, his head snapping down as a loud _bang!_ sound permeated throughout the stomach nearly like a gunshot going off, before he was quickly dropped face-first into the acidic depths he floated in like an anvil. A relatively large splash following this, as all of his brothers and sisters heads snapped in his direction with varying expressions of surprise, some even flinching just from the sudden sounds that were made by whatever crashed on top of their brother and had him crashing all the way into the gastric fluid.

“Oh, my word… are you okay, brother?” Hestia called out with concern, already making her way over to her twin.

“What in the… was that _another_ sibling of ours?” Hera couldn’t help but ask in disbelief.

“If it is, they must’ve been pretty heavy to make an impact like that…” Poseidon remarked observantly, something that Hera, Demeter and Hades all wholeheartedly agreed with, as a sweat drop formed over all their heads.

“Grrrrrr!… What the _fuck_!?” Beerus roared angrily as he jolted back to the surface, a large lump having formed on his head that was already shrinking thanks to his divine healing factor. Eyes red with veins like shattered glass and irises glowing with wrathful vengeance, lips stretched out into a tooth-baring, primal scowl as his hands held up the object that had slammed down on him. The blanket having come away from it and floated into Hestia by the time she’d made it over. A look of both curiosity and confusion marring her beatific features as she picked the fabric up and stared at it, before chancing a glance at her brother, who held what had to be the most comically enraged expression she’d ever seen on him to date.

“A fucking _rock_!?” Beerus yelled, all but spitting fire and brimstone as his teeth ground down hard enough to turn even the hardest of metal into paste. His hands shaking as they gripped on to the offending object, like it had just given the most grave of insults imaginable to the former G.O.D, before he pulled his arm back with it firmly held in his tightened grip, and threw it with all the force he could muster. Upon impact with Kronos’s stomach, the already dissolving rock shattered into innumerable pieces that fell back into the acids depths and quickly started to dissolve into nothing. “Is this a joke!? Is that bastard trying to _mock_ me!?”

How could it not be? Kronos didn’t seem the type to do something like eating a rock without a purpose. He’d no doubt felt his attack earlier, and that had probably been his way of getting back at him. Yeah, that made sense. He’d swallowed that just now with the intention of hitting him with it, the son of a bitch! He’d even wrapped it up in the same cloth Rhea put each of them in after birth, just to drive home the mockery!

“Damn him!” Just for that, he was going to enjoy making him suffer _even more_ once he got out!

_Go ahead and enjoy yourself for now, Kronos… but just you wait, you arrogant prick! Once I’m out of here, I’ll make you regret the day you were ever born!_

**AND CUT!**

**Well, that’s the end of this one, and shoutout to the reviewer Bahamut13 on Fanfiction for the rock idea. Hope it was a funny scene like you expected, as while writing it, in my head, I found it rather humorous.**

**As for those who may have been looking forward to seeing the other gods as babies, tell me in your reviews if you’d actually like to see that, and I’ll probably include it as its own little omake in a later chapter for fun.**

**We’re getting pretty close to the fateful moment now, which I can guarantee is coming next chapter. The question is, will Beerus and the other escape Kronos’s gut the same way it happened in myth, for those that know, or will Beerus flip the script and basically go “Ain’t nobody got time for that!” and punch his way out? No matter what, I can’t imagine it’ll be a pleasant experience for Kronos either way, lol.**

**Either way, I’ll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. The Escape

**The Olympian God of Destruction:**

**Chapter 4: The Escape.**

_On the isle of Crete… Roughly three weeks later…_

The magnificent rays of Helios blared down upon the land at his highest peak in the heavens, which was called midday by the other gods for the sake of convenience. The sun’s heat blazing down on to the earth below, creating quite the heated environment outside across the endless lands and sea.

Within one of the caves upon a mountain in Crete however, the sun’s rays only just managed to peer in, as though the cavern itself sought to hide something within. Or rather, _someone_.

“The time draws near. Upon the time where Helios begins to set is when we should head off for Mount Othrys.” A feminine voice intoned observantly, looking out from within the cave with a keen eye for the Titan god’s travels. The voice itself belonging to a breathtakingly beautiful second-generation Titaness with her slender arms folded beneath her chest. Her dazzling turquoise pools following her fellow deity’s trajectory as her long-flowing, silky-smooth, jet-black hair that cascaded down to her lower back. A few dark strands framing either side of her face as they reached below her exposed, pale shoulders. Her facial features themselves, like pretty much all of the goddesses, consisted of eyes that were wideset below a fairly high forehead, with a small, but adorable button nose. Her jaw was both short and narrow alongside a small chin and high, sharp cheekbones. Her lips were thin and pinkish-red, with skin that was a creamy white as she stood at about five-foot-three inches in height.

Perhaps the most distinguishing part of the goddess, however, was that at present moment, she was completely naked. Her hour-glass figure that few mortal women across other universes could conceivably achieve bared in all its splendour to the elements. From her slim waist and taut belly showing off her tiny bellybutton at the centre, to her impressively wide hips and tight, plump ass. Her butt-cheeks forming the shape of two round, succulent buns that just about any man would be enticed to squeeze for all their worth. Leading down from those supple, creamy crescents of flesh showed off her thicc thighs and relatively slim, but curvy legs. Up top though, resting above and pushed up by her folded arms, was her modestly large D-cup breasts. Their soft, lily white flesh spilling out over her forearms as if they were merely a pedestal to show them off, accentuating both their perkiness and pliancy. Rosy pink nipples standing atop the peaks of both fleshy mounds of heaven fully erect like delicious cherries as the winds licked at them.

“It’s about time.” A deeper, much more masculine voice replied calmly, as its owner strode up towards the goddess, who didn’t even need to look back at the man behind her to know he was smirking, as a massive, muscular arm coiled around her shoulder.

Standing beside her now at roughly six-foot-five inches, over a head taller than the goddess, was a tall, musclebound man with long silver hair that flowed down just passed his upper-back, with some strands also framing the sides of his ruggedly handsome face. His eyes an electric blue, and jawline remarkably square and sturdy looking. A surprisingly well-groomed, curly beard the same colour as his hair accompanying it that fell down close to his rock-solid chest. His entire body was completely exposed to the elements, and as bare as the day his mother had birthed him. Showing off his broad, muscly shoulders, hard pecs that looked to be chiselled out of the finest granite, fully-defined six-pack abs that looked like they were forged from the greatest steel, and huge, bulging biceps so dense with muscle that they put just about every body-builder across countless other realities to shame. His legs were somehow bigger than his arms were, resembling tree-trunks with how densely thick they were in terms of muscle.

That was to say nothing of the man’s _third_ leg the goddess could feel rubbing up against her outer thigh teasingly. Its long, hard shaft she could feel pulsating against her pale skin, but for the moment, she ignored it.

“I don’t even want to imagine what it must be like for them to have been trapped inside of Kronos’s stomach all this time since their birth. Especially for my eldest brother and sister…” The silver haired man paused for a moment, as his eyes stared off into the direction of Mount Othrys. A deep, serious frown painting his lips for the briefest of moments. “It won’t be much longer now though before my siblings can finally be rescued from my bastard _father_.” The goddess beside him could practically _feel_ the venom coming out of the man’s voice at the end there, which came as no surprise to her.

Since the moment he awoke on Crete, Amaltheia and Gaea had been taking care of him in place of Rhea. Little time had been wasted from what she knew, of them telling Zeus of the fate that had befallen his siblings. Gaea in particular had spared no expense in telling him about the atrocities that her son and his father had committed. And the more that Zeus had heard as he grew day by day, the more he came to hate Kronos with a burning passion. From what she’d been told personally by Amaltheia when she’d arrived here five days ago, was that Zeus had grown so infuriated at one point from Gaea’s words, that he’d almost made to storm Mount Othrys by himself. Something that had it actually happened, would not have ended well for the young god at all. Given that Kronos would not hesitate to cut him down with that terrifying scythe of his, if he did. If it hadn’t been for Amaltheia, who’d essentially doubled as his surrogate mother alongside Gaea, getting in his way and managing to calm him down, then he no doubt would’ve.

“Just so long as you remember the plan, Zeus. Rushing in without thinking is only going to cause problems.” If he was going to rescue his siblings and get some revenge on Kronos, he’d need to be smarter than just storming a place like Mount Othrys on his own, after all. Even with the power he’d quickly gained over the passing trio of weeks. Being trained up by the nymph and primordial goddess in combat and his inherited divine powers, it wouldn’t be enough on his own.

She felt the man’s lips press into her cheek with a soft kiss not a second later as he leaned down. Their eyes meeting as he smiled at her. “Don’t worry about it, Metis. I haven’t forgotten what you and my mother came up with.” As he said this, the youngest born of Rhea’s children gained a certain look in his electric-blue pools. His head lowering down shortly thereafter, as he pressed his soft lips against her neck. His lips parting as he suckled on her flesh, garnering a pleasant moan from Metis. “Rest assured, my dear, I’ll follow through with your lead.” He whispered huskily into her ear, before proceeding to plant a series of those same kisses methodically down her neck and collarbone. An action which elicited even more moans from the Oceanid. Each one sounding more heated than the last.

“That’s-mhmm… good to know…” The daughter of Oceanus and Tethys panted lightly, letting her eye-lids droop as Zeus continued suckling on her pale skin. A heat beginning to build between her legs as one of his hands expertly cupped and massaged one of her breasts. His fingers kneading into its supple, tender boob-flesh, moulding it about within his palm and letting the excess flesh spill out between his groping digits. All the while he moved closer to her back, his other hand rubbing up and down along her inner thigh, making her body quiver slightly as it parted from the other.

“Now then, what say we continue from where we left off last night?” Zeus’s tone grew huskier with that question, and Metis let out a gasping moan as she felt the young god push his large member between her legs, as he continued feeling her up. The upper side of his girthy, ten-inch long shaft pressing against her lower-lips as he steadily moved it back and forth. _Grinding_ his pulsating, meaty rod up and down over her womanhood with measured strokes. His member quickly becoming lubricated by her juices, as they leaked out of her own growingly excited sex more and more.

Metis could only bite her lower lip as she felt herself become progressively more hot and bothered from Zeus’s ministrations. She could already feel herself leaning in more to his touch, her arms unfolding, letting her other spongy globe lightly bounce down with a soft jiggle. One hand rising up and being placed atop Zeus’s head, fingers slowly clenching in a fistful of his silver locks, and the other feel by her side. All while his dextrous hands did their work, and his manhood prepped itself for entry into her once more.

“I believe the two of you had _enough_ fun last night.” Another feminine voice piped up from behind the duo, catching their attention immediately. “I’d prefer it if I could actually get some sleep right now, seeing as I couldn’t get any the other night. What with how… _boisterous_ , you two were.”

A blush of embarrassment coloured Metis’s cheeks in that moment, and Zeus in that instant _almost_ looked sheepish as they both turned their heads to look behind them.

Having strutted just out of the more obscuring shadows of the cave’s inner section, stood a tired-looking, annoyed woman with wavy-brown hair that fell to her back, with a noticeable and distinct set of goat horns adorning her head. Her skin was more placid then the ocean nymph’s, with facial features holding a similar level of beauty to Metis, but with a slightly larger nose and sleeker cheekbones. Her red lips pursed downward in irritation as her olive eyes stared at the two. Her figure, like the two in front of her, was completely exposed. Her ample C-cup bosom on full display as the lukewarm air entering the cave licked across her brownish-pink areolas and teats. Her waist a little chubbier, hips a small bit wider, and thighs a touch thiccer then Metis own. In place of regular feet were hooves like that of a goat, with the lower section of her legs being the same as one as well. Her additions to her appearance signifying her as a unique breed of nymph closely related to the animal she’d inherited her features from.

With her arms crossed quite like Metis’s had been, the Oceanid found her embarrassment mounting as the goat-nymph who’d helped raise Zeus stared annoyedly at them. Her gaze taking on a disapproving look, more towards the aforementioned god than her. Knowing full well he’d been the one to initiate.

“Oh, Amaltheia.” Zeus smiled at his foster mother, with not even a hint of shame or guilt on his face. “My apologies if we kept you up last night. I honestly didn’t think that’d be the case, seeing as the cave is magically enchanted to muffle all sound coming in and out. And I had thought you’d slept outside last night, seeing as you told me you were thinking about resting for the night at the bottom of the mountain.” The young god explained, while making sure his eyes kept level with her face and didn’t dip towards her perky tits that he’d suckled from during his first few days here. An activity he wouldn’t mind partaking in again, if he could, what with how delicious her milk was.

Come to think of it, if Gaea was still around like she had been for the first two weeks of his life, he wouldn’t mind having a go at her enormous melons either. He could only _imagine_ how heavenly the primordial earth goddess’s boobs would feel within his grasp… or even better, sandwiched around his-

“Ngnn…!” Metis had to do what she could to hold in the suggestive sound that threatened to tumble out of her lips when she felt Zeus’s cock tense. The appendage grating its way down her pink lips a good bit as he pulled back from her a good bit with his hips. Coaxing another dribble of her fluids out in the process.

Amaltheia looked _far_ from impressed, catching his insinuation. “Oh please, don’t give me that, Zeus. I’m almost certain you and Metis knew damn well that I was still in the cave when you started your little lovemaking session. You just didn’t care, and neither did Metis it seems, as you were both too engrossed with your sexual activities to mind me trying to sleep at the back of the cave.”

Metis blushed hotly at Amaltheia’s words. She had noticed her still in there, as had Zeus, but with how she hadn’t been moving, she’d just assumed that Amaltheia was already asleep. And if there was one thing she knew about the goat nymph, it’s that when she was asleep, nothing short of a massive earthquake from Gaea herself would’ve woken her up. She almost cursed herself for her error in judgement there. She should’ve given the nymph a closer look before they did anything.

“Actually, we didn’t.” Zeus replied back, lying straight through his teeth. Metis almost balked when he did, and at the way he’d managed to sound completely _sincere_ at the same time, even though he was anything but. “Neither of us genuinely saw you in here when we came back from my training. I’m not messing with you when I say that I honestly believed you’d chosen to sleep outside last night.” A downcast expression overcame the young god then as he stared his foster mother straight in the eye, all while ignoring the urge to look down at her chest. “Once again, Amaltheia, I’m sorry that we kept you awake. Had I really known you _were_ still in here, I can promise you that we would’ve at least waited until you were fast asleep beforehand.”

Amaltheia’s eyes narrowed as she stared right back into her foster son’s unflinching pools. Her gaze searching his for his definite deceit. From what Metis could tell though, looking over at Amaltheia, the goatish nymph must’ve been struggling to see it in Zeus’s gaze, as she started to look uncertain. “But I could’ve sworn I saw you both looking right at me at one point… Even as dark as it was…”

Zeus simply shook his head, all while giving the nude nymph what looked like a sympathetic look. “I’m afraid not. It is a simple mistake to make though. What with how dark the deeper section of the cave can be, especially at night. I won’t fault you for it, and neither will Metis as, to be fair, we really should’ve checked a little harder.” The youngest born of the Titan king and queen said with an air of innocence to him that only Metis could tell by now was utterly fake. “As you no doubt know yourself though, we weren’t exactly in the best of mindsets for critical thinking. As embarrassing as it is to admit…” He chuckled with some level of humility, that not even Metis was able to tell if it was put on or genuine.

“I suppose…” Amaltheia conceded, her expression softening.

“If I may, Amaltheia. If we were bothering you so much last night, why didn’t you let your presence be known?” Zeus broached curiously. “As distracted as we may have been with our fun, if you’d revealed yourself and made it clear you didn’t appreciate all the noise we made that was keeping you up, we would’ve stopped.” Well, for the moment they would’ve anyway. With how much of a fever he was in having sex with Metis, he would’ve done what he could to convince her to go down to the very location she’d suggested going to before. After that, it would’ve been straight back to the action as far as he was concerned.

The nymph that’d helped raise the young god looked away awkwardly. “That… well… I’m not sure, to be honest. I should’ve, but… with what you two will be attempting today against Kronos, and with how much you two seemed to be enjoying yourselves, I guess I didn’t feel like interrupting. In case something went wrong today with your plan to get back your siblings…”

“Ah. So that’s it.” Zeus nodded with a pleased smile. “You were doing me a kindness. You allowed me a night of pleasure with Metis at the expense of your rest, in case things go awry with my father today. You’re too good to me, Amaltheia. Really.” 

Zeus’s foster mother let out a small laugh. A tired, but humourful one. All traces of her annoyance and suspicion seemingly gone. “That I am indeed…”

“Uhm… perhaps we could save this for later?” Metis finally interjected. Asking Zeus somewhat awkwardly, her eyes floating up to look at the god who throughout the entire conversation, had yet to remove himself from her. Personally, a part of her didn’t want him to do that, especially as she saw him look down at her then, his electric-blue orbs now hidden from Amaltheia’s view. She could see the lust in his eyes, still as strong as ever, just waiting to be let loose. To ravage her as he’d done last night, just as Amaltheia had pointed out, but she ignored that part of her for the time being. “You know, for when we’ve successfully rescued your siblings and brought them back here? It’d make the sex all the sweeter, don’t you think?”

“Hmm…” Zeus pondered that for a brief moment, and Metis could swear she could see him actively weighing the pros and cons of her request. The lone male god turned his head back again and gazed over at the watchful Amaltheia, before shrugging his shoulders and removing his hands from her. Pulling his manhood out from between his lover’s legs whilst ignoring the almost depressive whine he could feel his member give at being denied its second helping. “Alright then. I look forward to it.”

“Same here…” Metis damn near moaned, her divine body shivering from the loss of her lover’s touch. She turned herself around all the same and shook that feeling off for the time being. Her gaze meeting Zeus’s as her expression became serious. “Right now though, it’s imperative we prepare ourselves and move out soon for Mount Othrys.”

“Hmph! I’m more than prepared already Metis.” Zeus replied with a cocky grin, as light with a bluish tint encompassed his rippling, muscled form. Fading away a second later to show his body now covered by a white tunic that covered half of his upper body and most of his lower body, falling down to his knees. His broad, sturdy chest completely exposed, along with both his muscular arms. “Shall we take our leave now?”

“If you wish.” Metis responded back, as her own body glowed in an ethereal light, before she was almost completely covered by her own tunic that fell to her ankles. Little more than her right shoulder being exposed outside of her formed clothing. “Be warned though Zeus. Mount Othrys is by no means a pleasant place. Speaking as someone who’s been there a number of times, the oppressive atmosphere will be unlike anything you will ever experience.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Zeus assured her, though he wasn’t foolish enough to completely handwave off her concern. If she was telling him this in advance, he’d have to take it seriously. “We’ll see you later, Amaltheia.” Zeus called back to the kind-hearted nymph, looking back at her one more time with a confident grin. “Be sure to get your rest. Who knows? By the time you wake up, we may already be back with my brothers and sisters in tow.”

“We can only hope.” Amaltheia replied with a small smile. “Safe travels to you both. You have my utmost blessings to see to your success.”

Zeus and Metis both nodded at this gratefully, as they turned towards the cave’s entrance and made their way out. The two disappearing from Amaltheia’s view less than a moment later.

As they moved down the mountain, Metis turned to Zeus with a disappointed look. “Zeus, why did you lie to her like that? That was totally irresponsible of you…”

“What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.” Was Zeus’s simple reply, before turning his gaze to her. “And besides, I didn’t see you piping up back there. You could’ve easily told her I was lying, yet you held your tongue. Care to explain that?”

“W-well…” Metis looked away, another blush coating her cheeks as a mixture of embarrassment and shame etched its way on her features. “I uhm...”

“Yes?” Zeus asked rather innocently, giving her an expectant look. “Go on…”

“Well… I suppose it must’ve been the shock of how brazenly you lied just there, that had me speechless.”

“Oh? It was the shock, was it?”

“Yes. That was definitely it.”

Zeus rolled his eyes, able to hear the uncertainty in her words. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t quite believe that, Metis. Regardless though, that isn’t important right now. What is, is freeing my siblings from my bastard father.” And then having some incredible celebratory sex with the Oceanid once they got back, as he didn’t even _entertain_ the idea that they might fail.

Deciding it’d be best for now to just leave that conversation as it was for the time being, Metis quickly brought herself back to the task ahead.

_Later that day…_

_Oh, my word…_ Was Zeus’s first thought, as his jaw hung open, almost dropping to the ground. His eyes having widened like saucers and pupils shrinking to the size of pin-pricks. An involuntary _shiver_ crawling up and down his spine, and he was pretty certain he’d felt his legs almost buckle beneath him.

Stood just up ahead of him and Metis now, situated at the highest peak of the utterly massive Mount Othrys, was a giant castle fortress. One that spanned out almost one _thousand_ feet wide with its sprawling, sturdy outer walls that reached well over three-hundred feet in height, with battlements, towers and drawbridges set up all throughout. Walkways lining the top of the walls connecting and leading out to each of the structures connected therein. As his sight scanned closer to the centre of the complex from where he stood, he could see the main section of the castle growing taller and taller, until it eventually pierced so far into the heavens themselves that he couldn’t even _see_ where it ended. The dark, foreboding clouds that gathered around the fortress blocking the tallest part of the castle from view after about two _thousand_ bloody feet high.

The aura the whole place gave off was like nothing Zeus could’ve ever imagined. No matter Metis’s warnings, nothing could’ve prepared him for the gargantuan, intimidating structure that stood before him in all its glory. A wave of fear passed over the young deity, as he felt like little more than a pathetic ant standing close enough to see his father’s stronghold for himself.

“I did try to warn you…” Metis remarked, though her voice came out much more tense than he’d ever heard before. Even when she’d referred to this place prior, she hadn’t sounded even a tenth as tense as she did now, which just went to show the kind of effect this place had on her when in its presence. And she’d _been_ here before. “I myself don’t come here much, but whenever I have, I can never stop the feelings of dread and fear that claw at me.”

Zeus swallowed. _Hard_. Somehow managing to regain the feeling in his jaw and set it back somewhat from its unhinged state. “Yeah… I see what you meant now about this place.” Talk about a huge understatement. His confidence had all but evaporated as soon as he’d bared witness to this monstrous structure that literally oozed an aura of terror into the air. A part of him actually wanted to cut his losses and run for it even, but he squashed that feeling with ferocious expediency. And despite the fear clawing in his heart, he walled himself off from the unbridled dread and negativity seeping from the castle and steeled himself for what had to be done. “That doesn’t matter though. You and I came here to rescue my siblings, and that’s exactly what we’re going to do.”

“Right.” Metis nodded resolutely, pulling a small, capped container out from seemingly thin air. “Just to go over it real quick, our plan is to slip some of this potion I’ve been brewing for a while into Kronos’s drink. Thanks to Rhea, I’m fully aware of the exact time that just about every feast within the castle takes place.” Not that any of the Titans needed food or drink for sustenance at all. It was just one of the ways they spoiled themselves in their own form of luxury. That and the plethora of nymphs that always attended, either because they wanted to, or were afraid of what would happen if they didn’t. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what the Titans would want with them. “It won’t be long now before the feast kicks off within the castle. What we’ll have to do is infiltrate and get into the main feast hall where Kronos is bound to be. From there, we have to find a way to slip some of my brew into his drink.”

“Is there any significance to the feast, or is it just there for them to indulge?”

“It’s both, really.” Metis explained. “They love to indulge in the taste of food, wine and sex on the regular, but this day in particular means something to them. According to Rhea, every month on this exact day is used to celebrate their dethroning of their father Ouranos. Kronos in particular, never forgetting this occasion, since he was the one who dealt the finishing blows to him and took over in his stead.”

This day was used to celebrate _their_ rise to power in overthrowing their own father, huh? Oh, the irony…

“And you’re positive that this plan will work?” Zeus felt like asking, finally tearing his eyes away from the stronghold before him.

Metis put on a smile of confidence. “Absolutely. So long as we managed to get this in his drink, even just a single sip from his chalice should have him doubled over and retching his insides out within moments. I made certain with all the time I had that it was potent enough that no one would be able to resist its magical effects once they kick in. Not even Kronos.”

“That’s good to hear.” Zeus managed to smile himself. “Right now, I don’t know how I’d be able to do this without you.”

Metis’s cheeks tinted slightly red at this, but her expression schooled itself into a more stoic one. “That’s nice of you to say, but let’s save the compliments for after we’ve got this done, and we’re all safely away from this place. Us, your siblings, and your mother especially. For once Kronos connects the dots and finds out she played a part in all this, if she’s still there when that happens, it won’t be pretty.”

He’d heard. Not only had his mother done the bulk of the scheming against his father but had also gone out of her way to distract the Titan Lord as much as possible, according to Gaea. That being done to allow him to travel out freely from the cave in Crete and train when he could to get somewhat of a grasp over his divine power properly. Without the worry of Kronos catching him with what Gaea had referred to as the ‘all-seeing gaze’. Something the Titan king could only access when sat upon the throne that once belonged to his own father Ouranos, forged with his own primordial magic to allow him to see the whole world below him even when he was in physical form.

Zeus wasn’t sure what exactly his mother was doing to distract Kronos so he wouldn’t have been sitting on the throne much in all the time he’d been alive. One thing he did know, was that whatever she did, she’d no longer have to do now, once they pulled this off. After he got his siblings back and they all escaped together, Zeus had firmly made up his mind.

“Alright. Let’s not waste any more time.” Metis nodded at his words, motioning for him to follow her to a way inside the castle without being detected.

No matter what happened after this, he’d make damn sure that in the future, Kronos was no longer the king of the universe…

_Within Mount Othrys… inside the Titan Lord’s personal bedroom…_

The sound of flesh slapping _hard_ against flesh reverberated around the Titan leader’s main quarters. Bouncing off the sturdy, high walls of the room almost like a loud bomb was going off several times a second. Beyond that, the sound of loud, aggressively sexual grunts were mixed in. The distinct noise of a bed creaking and shaking like a lone leaf in the wind, with muffled cries and moans could be heard bellowing out into a soft, magically enhanced mattress that held an absurd level of durability, withstanding the literal _shockwaves_ being generated and absorbing them.

At the centre of it all, was the Titan king and queen, fully naked, and currently in the act of coitus. Both deities atop their large bed, with Rhea shoved down face first into the bed sheets, with her ass raised up in the air as the current king of the universe took her from behind mercilessly. His hands gripping her hips similar to a vice as he leaned over her. A substantially large wet spot having formed beneath the woman, as a steady stream of her fluids continued to pour down her legs, whilst another, viscous, white fluid fell from her womanhood. 

Kronos grinned savagely, baring his teeth as wave after wave of carnal pleasure rolled over him with each and every titanic thrust his manhood gave. Driving it in and out of his wife Rhea’s battered pussy, which had been yet again reshaped by his large member. Burrowing through her moist, tight cavern with unbelievable speed and power, smashing through her cervix with each successful thrust. His balls clapping like thunder strikes against her divine body’s plump, perfectly round ass with poignant zeal. Her tender butt cheeks in a constant state of jiggling with ripples being sent all across her two sizeable buns of supple flesh, which had turned a pinkish red from the constant abuse. Her D-cup breasts being squished down into the bed and rolling back and forth rapidly like mounds of dough as her own body reeled back and forth from his relentless assault.

He could feel his final climax coming in hot, and so, with a powerful bellow of his own, laced in complete euphoria, Kronos slammed his thick, ten inch cock all the way into his spouse’s sacred tunnel with all the force he could muster. The strength behind it barrelling through to the end of her womb, clapping his balls harshly into her reddened ass and nearly breaking the magically enhanced bed with his final thrust.

He heard his lover’s passionate scream even when muffled into the bed as she reached her own final climax. Her juices spraying forth almost like a shower whilst his penis gushed out a plentiful helping of his seed into her womb for the third time today.

“Ahh…” Kronos exhaled in bliss, as he pulled his meaty rod out of her snatch after about a good fifteen seconds, and sprayed forth the remaining portion of his cum all over the Titaness’s freed, frazzled hair, back and buttocks, as though he were marking his territory. “Now _that_ may have just been the best sex I’ve ever had with you, Rhea.” If not, it was certainly the longest for sure. Thanks to his relation to time, with it being one of his numerous domains, he was keenly aware that their latest session had been going on for around ten whole _hours_ by this point. The two of them having started in the early hours of the morning when Helios was still rising up, and now it was the evening.

Heh, they must’ve changed sexual positions a good dozen or so times during that whole affair. It’d been truly quite the spectacle in his opinion.

Rhea only panted harshly as it was all set and done. Not a word leaving her lips as she collapsed on to her side. Her erect, cherry red nipples standing tall on her wobbling globes from all the attention they’d been given earlier. Her long hair obscuring most of her flushed features from view as his seed started to ooze out of her war-torn canal. Though that didn’t stop Kronos from being able to make out the utterly delirious expression adorning her beautiful face.

“Hmph. Just look at you, my dear. Unable to utter even a word after I’m through with you.” He chuckled humorously, feeling himself come down from his sexual high. “Then again, it is you who’s been coming to me the last few weeks, constantly wanting me to fuck you senseless. I must say, I don’t know where this sudden desire of yours came from to have this much sex with me, compared to before.” The Titan god smirked. His dick, even after all that sex, still as erect as when they’d started. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it, though. I’m really loving this new sex-driven side of yours, Rhea.”

Raising her head up now, Kronos could see the haggard, but euphoric smile now resting upon Rhea’s lips. “I’m… glad to… hear it…” She panted out slowly. Her eyes looking glassy and unfocused. And with the arduous pounding he’d just given her, that was hardly surprising. “I… live to… serve you… my lord…”

“That you do.” Kronos agreed, sounding quite pleased. “And you shall continue to do so.” He said, as he turned his sights towards the door of their room. “The feast is about to begin down in the main hall, so I’ll be attending that naturally to have some fun with our brothers. Don’t bother coming down with me, for as soon as I’ve had my fill, I’ll be right back up here for another round. So, you best be prepared, dear.”

“Of course…” Rhea shakily nodded happily. Her glassy eyes dimming as she gazed up at him sultrily, licking her lips hungrily. “I’m all yours… after all…”

“Indeed.” Kronos could feel his manhood ache as he saw the way his exhausted wife sexily licked her lips at him. He almost gave into the urge to say to Tartaros with going down to the feast, and just get back to fucking his wife then and there just for that look alone. But he didn’t. She’d still be here when he got back, after all. So, what was the harm in spoiling himself yet again with delicious food and drink like he and his brothers had always done since they’d ousted their father?

His body swiftly began to shimmer with light, before, in the blink of an eye, his tunic was back on him in no time. “I’ll see you again soon enough, Rhea.” And with that, he turned away. Vanishing from view in an instant towards the feast hall.

As soon as he was gone, the expression on Rhea’s face took a drastic turn. Morphing from the amorous, obedient expression to one of pure, unadulterated disgust and disdain. Like a mask had just dropped off her face, despite the pleasure she’d felt having been genuine, showing her true emotions hidden from the universe’s current ruler. “Trust me, Kronos… you won’t be… seeing me again… anytime soon…”

The time had finally arrived. Her youngest son Zeus and Metis should’ve arrived by now. She’d done what she could to distract him as often as possible. She’d known for a long time now that one of Kronos’s few weaknesses was sex. He simply couldn’t resist the temptation if presented to him, especially when it regarded her. So, getting him to lower his guard and keep him away from viewing the world for long stretches of time hadn’t been too difficult.

Getting off the bed with quivering legs, light came forth from her voluptuous figure. Doing away with the river of her own juices and the portion of semen pooling out of her sex and running down her thighs. Along with her husband’s seed roped all over ass, back and silky locks. When the light receded, she was back in her own brown tunic. Her frazzled hair had pulled itself back into a neat bun, and her turret crown reappeared upon her head. She was still no less exhausted after what she’d allowed her spouse to put her through just then for effectively the entire day.

“I’ll leave it… to you two…” She said with hope in her tone, as her whole body began to glow again. “I’m… counting on you… please, save them…”

With those final words uttered, Rhea disappeared from Mount Othrys in a flash.

_Meanwhile…_

“Ah, Lord Kronos. A pleasure as always.” Kronos heard a familiar, hyper-masculine, deep voice boom almost as soon as he reappeared in the main hall in his normal Titan size. His gaze shifting over to the one who’d greeted him from a fair distance.

A fellow Titan, specifically of the second generation, stood just in front of the doorway to the hall. Right next to several naked nymphs he may well have been flirting with beforehand, who appeared _tiny_ next to him, despite him having been shrunk down closer to their height. Upon seeing the Titan ruler however, he immediately altered his size in a small flash of light, becoming roughly the same height as Kronos. He had tanned skin and wore a white chiton that fell down near his knees and little else. His silver hair was long, travelling down passed the nape of his neck and his curly beard of the same colour fell down to his chest. A moustache joining with it from above his lips. His face itself appeared regal, but heavily defined with muscle. His strong jawline in particular looking like it was chiselled out of the sturdiest granite one could find, and his brown eyes set in a strong, piercing gaze. His body itself easily dwarfing Kronos’s own in terms of muscle mass, with his shoulders being exceedingly thick with muscle, as well as broad and sturdy. His chest that was visible through his clothing looked toned and unbelievably dense with muscle fibre, whilst his biceps were so huge, they made Kronos’s modestly muscular arms look like bean poles by comparison, whilst his legs looked thicker and wider than any tree ever could.

To put it rather bluntly, he was effectively a mountain of muscle to himself that screamed _strength_ to anyone who looked upon him.

“Atlas.” Kronos greeted his nephew somewhat cordially. “Same to you, I suppose.” With that, Kronos turned his gaze around the room, and the assortment of thrones that the wide-open room had. Three positioned against the wall on the left, while two were on the right. He spotted pretty much all of his brothers that helped in his overthrowing of his father once again in attendance, in no particular order, sat upon their thrones already. Some with chalices of wine in hand talking amongst the other, while others leaned over to watch various other nude nymphs dancing around in front of their thrones for their entertainment and pleasure.

The first his eyes met was Hyperion, a Titan among the first generation, quite like Kronos himself, and the fourth oldest of the sons of Gaea and Ouranos. His skin was milky-white and he had curly auburn hair that was short, but seemed to flow back and forth, almost like a lit flame. A radiant, almost ethereal glow covering just about every lock of his hair. His eyes a near metallic gold and holding a similar glow to them that his hair did to a lesser extent, as if light itself was ready to pour out of his pools. He held no facial hair, unlike just about every other Titan in the room, but his features were no less rugged, while also holding an odd, boyish charm to them that wasn’t present with the rest of his brethren. His physique whilst quite muscular, was more sleek then the other Titans, including Kronos. With smaller, but highly dense biceps and washboard, six-pack abs. The man garbed in not even a tunic, but a long, bright red cloth that swirled around his form, covering his pelvic region and backside from view, whilst mostly leaving the rest of his body exposed. He was one of the Titans currently watching the naked nymphs dance along invitingly with great interest as he leaned forward to observe. Looking one small push away from leaving his throne and bringing as many of the minor nature goddesses with him back to his chambers.

Gaze floating over as he sat upon his throne near the centre of the room’s far wall, it landed on Koios, who was the second oldest son of the first-generation Titans. His long, well-groomed, dark brown beard fell to about his chest, contrasting well with his pale skin. Sporting a fine moustache like Atlas’s to go along with it. His hair and eyes much the same colour of his beard, with his hair falling in a curly fringe that covered most of his forehead, with the exception of the centre where they parted. His gaze held a level of coldness to them that few could match, almost completely devoid of emotion like he was analysing and rationally scrutinising everything he laid eyes on. As a stark contrast however, he held an inviting, bright smile that clashed quite fiercely with it. His physique, while not as massively built as Atlas, still held an impressive level of muscle to it all throughout, though most of his body was covered by his tunic that fell to his ankles and matched his hair and eyes. His large biceps still showed through without issue, his broad chest pushing out against the cloth covering, and his wide, muscly shoulders pushing the fabric of his tunic up. He was currently in what looked to be a deep discussion with their brother to his left.

Speaking of, next up was Krios, who was the third oldest son of them all, right behind Koios. Out of all of them, he and Koios looked the most similar, seeming to hold the exact same skin tone, physique, wearing a similar tunic that fell to their ankles and almost identical facial features. The differences being that his beard was darker and shorter than his older brother’s, his eyes an obsidian black, almost like a deep abyss, with a few dark locks of his hair falling over his temple. The rest of his hair being covered up by a resplendent and immaculately forged helm with protrusions atop it shaped in the horns of a ram.

Shifting his gaze over to the right of him, his eyes found Atlas’s father Iapetus, who was the fifth and second youngest brother of them all. The tunic he wore being an almost lifeless grey as it reached his ankles. His skin was a ghastly white, making even Kronos’s own look vibrant by comparison. Some of his upper body being exposed on his left, showing off a wealth of muscle on his hard chest, and his clothing did little to hide his own moderately large biceps barely a step above Kronos’s own. His hair was as grey as his tunic but was wild and unkempt. Looking like something had exploded on him recently. With the right side of his hair bulging upwards and being more plentiful than his left was bizarrely. Both sides seemed to stand on end all the same, as if they’d been struck recently by a swift lightning bolt courtesy of their tyrannical father. A full, bushy grey beard and moustache covered his own face. His dull, greyish-blue eyes following the alluring movements of the naked nymphs with notably less interest than Hyperion, as he propped his cheek up against his knuckles. Elbow firmly placed upon the armrest of his own throne.

The last throne next to his was quickly filled by son Atlas, who in that time had brought the nymphs he’d been flirting with over with him. Having them dance even more provocatively with each other than the rest for his own personal delight. His eyes and expression growing with lust as the minor nature goddesses began feeling each other up as they danced sensuously for Atlas. Going so far as to begin slowly making out in front of him to entice him further. Something the massive Titan more than appreciated, given the growingly horny look on his face.

The Titan king didn’t blame him for that. While the nymphs couldn’t match the beauty of his own wife, or that of the other Titanesses, they were still gorgeously alluring in their own right. He himself, before Rhea had wonderfully decided to become far more sexually involved with him than previously, had taken part on plenty of occasions in copulating with a number of them.

None of the Titanesses chose to join them here, and nor had they at any point in the past. This little get-together held significance that they didn’t care for after all. It was an ever-repeating celebration of when he’d disposed of their wretched father. Something that none of the Titanesses had taken part in as he took his rightful place as ruler of the universe. A position that he was confident would remain his for all of eternity, since he’d rid himself of each of his progeny shortly after birth.

Of course, their eldest brother Oceanus never attended either, but Kronos didn’t give a damn about his presence in the slightest. The selfish Titan that now ruled over the endlessly expansive ocean having refused to participate in helping them be rid of their father. Cowardly moving away to his little hiding hole in the depths of the ocean as they were getting ready to do the deed. Barely speaking to any of them since that fateful day went down.

Hmph. Like anyone here wanted or needed him anyway. Atlas did more than a fine job feeling what would’ve been his position amongst their ranks.

The feast continued on with him there for a while. With fruits, meats and wine being passed around in abundance fashioned for their current size. The assortment of mountain, woodland, forest and river nymphs becoming progressively more erotic with their dancing as time went on. Going in duets or threesomes massaging each other’s curvaceous and sexually attractive bodies. Some, like Atlas’s lot, becoming aroused enough to start making out slowly and hotly for he, and his brothers. Kronos let himself smile crookedly at his own good fortune since he’d taken his father’s place.

It felt _good_ to be king.

Just then however, Kronos caught sight of two newcomers entering the room one after the other. The rest of his brethren noticed as well but paid them no real heed.

One of them he recognised almost immediately as Metis. One of Oceanus and Tethys’s many children. Having seen her around occasionally within Othrys walls. The other one, however, the very muscular man with long silver hair and beard was someone he _didn’t_ recognise one bit.

The two approached the Titan king, with the man sneaking a glance at the nude nymphs still undergoing their erotic dance, before looking straight towards him again with a neutral expression. Within seconds, they were standing before him under his gaze, and gave him a bow of respect.

“My lord.” Metis spoke first, the two rising from their bow. “It is an honour as always to be in your presence.”

Kronos’s eyes narrowed. Curiosity gleaming in his pools. “Is there a reason for you being here, Metis?”

“There is.” The man answered instead, drawing Kronos attention down to him. “We are here to join in on the celebration of your vanquishing of Ouranos and beseech to you a gift.”

“A gift?” Kronos blinked. This was… unexpected indeed. “What is it? And who are you?” He asked, getting a nagging feeling in his head that there was something familiar about this man that he couldn’t put his finger on.

“My name is Zeus. I am one of your brother Oceanus’s children as well.” Zeus said cooly and succinctly. “As for the gift,” He began, pulling a small bottle out from his chiton. “It’s a potion made by my sister’s hand at our father’s request. To act as an apology to you, my lord.”

“An apology to me?” Apology for what? Oceanus and he had hardly interacted at all since he’d taken care of their father. However, in the few times they had in the last few centuries, he’d certainly never gotten the impression his elder brother was apologetic for anything.

“Yes.” Zeus nodded. “According to him, after truly putting some thought into it, he came to the decision that what you and the others did to Ouranos all those years ago was the right thing to do. He wished to let you know of his regret for not joining with you back then when he should’ve.”

“What?” Kronos’s eyes genuinely widened. Oceanus… infuriatingly stubborn, line-sitting, overly prideful _Oceanus_ had changed his mind and felt _regret_ over his decision? “Surely, you jest. We may not speak to each other anymore, but I know my eldest brother to be quite the stubborn one. Once he makes up his mind on something, he won’t ever change it.”

“Believe us, Lord Kronos, our father _has_ actually changed his stance on the matter.” Metis spoke up this time. Drawing the youngest first-generation Titan’s attention again. “He hopes that you may be able to forgive him for his cowardice back then in not helping you. This potion,” She motioned towards the bottle in Zeus’s hand. “is an offering from him to you to show his gratitude in what you did, and to show you that he wants to be on good terms with you in the future.”

“Hmm…” Kronos scrutinised the duo with an unconvinced gaze. “If what you say is true, then why didn’t he show up himself? Surely, if my brother meant such a thing, he would’ve shown up himself to hand me this. The fact that he would send his two children instead of coming himself speaks of insincerity on either his end, or yours.” The Titan ruler’s eyes narrowed like slits down at the two. Clearly suspicious. “Tell me, what is your game?” 

“Nothing, my lord. We speak nothing but the truth.” Zeus cut in immediately with a smooth and calm voice. “Truth be told, our father would’ve gladly shown up himself, but unfortunately, he is indisposed at the moment.”

“Indisposed? With what?”

“Probably with Tethys.” A somewhat condescending voice snorted to their left. The duo and Kronos turning their gazes towards the speaker, who turned out to be Hyperion. The Titan having had his attention drawn to the conversation with mention of the two’s reasoning for being here. In fact, from what they, and especially Kronos could see, all of the Titans were now focusing their attention on them. The nymphs too, having halted their little show for their Titan overlords to listen in on the conversation. “I’ll bet he’s too preoccupied having sex with her and spitting out more children to show up. With how many kids of his keep showing up over time, it honestly wouldn’t surprise me. Seems to be all those two are good for these days. Siring more beautiful ocean nymphs to have sex with.”

_Too preoccupied having sex? All they’re good for these days is siring more of my kind to have sex with!?_ Metis’s eye twitched in irritation unbeknownst to everyone in attendance, especially when she noted that just about every other Titan in the room, and even a number of the nymphs nodded in agreement at his claim. She quickly schooled her features though so as to not show how much what he’d said annoyed her. No doubt that comment would’ve annoyed both her parents as well. Her father especially had he heard that, as he much more so than her mother, didn’t take kindly to insults like that. Even if the statement was partially true, seeing as he and her mother were indeed, most likely, having sex right now. Completely unaware of what was going down right now.

“What he says is true.” Zeus commented, jumping on that explanation immediately. Bringing the full attention of the room back to him, as he smiled what appeared to be apologetically up at Kronos. “He was going to come at first to give you this personally, but at the last minute, our mother beckoned him to their chambers. I’m sure you can understand why he accepted and opted to send us in his stead. Given you have a queen of your own and plenty other women at your beck and call.”

“Hmm…” Kronos pondered that for a moment, scratching his beard. Given his recent weeks with Rhea, and especially given the ten hours they’d spent prior to this feast copulating, he could certainly see where his elder brother would be coming from there. If what they were saying was legit, of course. “You have a point there. Alright then,” The universe’s monarch smirked deviously. “I’ll accept the offer. But, tell Oceanus this once you get back to him. I’m willing to give him his forgiveness, so long as he shows up to meet me himself and takes a few requests for me.” If what they said was genuine, there was no way he wasn’t going to let this through without milking it for all that he could. “Tell him to think of it as… _compensation_ , shall we say, for pulling off what he was too cowardly to get involved in.”

_Father, please forgive me for this…_ “We will. I assure you.” Metis replied with another respectful and courteous bow. Trying not to grit her teeth as she inwardly apologised for effectively throwing her father under the mountain. He’d no doubt be far from pleased when he eventually heard about this. Sadly, it was the best they could come up with right now to fool the Titan king into letting his guard down.

“Good.” Kronos nodded in satisfaction, already thinking of what he could potentially have Oceanus do for him in the future. “Hand me over your gift then, I suppose.” He said while positioning his hand down near Zeus with his open palm for the young god to place it on. Which he gladly did. “What is the potion for, exactly?”

Zeus nearly grinned like a Cheshire cat, seeing that their plan was close to success now. “Think of it as a taste enhancer. It’ll make the wine you’re drinking taste a hundred times better.”

“Will it now?” He asked humorously, raising the small bottle up to view in his titanic palm. “I guess I’ll have to put that to the test th-ugh!?” Suddenly, Kronos’s eyes shot wide open. Pain flooding his divine senses in an instant as he hunched over and curled his free hand around his gut. Clenching the small bottle in his other. “Wh-what the-ack!?” The Titan hunched over even more, almost curling into himself this time as an ever more absurd level of pain flared from his gut. His open maw spewing out numerous droplets and ropes of ichor. The golden blood of a god.

This scene immediately had the other Titans alarmed. “Lord Kronos! What’s wrong!?” Atlas shouted out with some concern for his leader, being the first to rise out of his seat. The others following suit almost instantaneously. Similar looks of concern on their features as well, with all the nymphs looking on in surprise at their king’s sudden turn.

Zeus and Metis in particular took a step back, looking on in utter confusion and surprise of their own at this turn of events. Wondering what the hell was going on with him.

Before anyone could make any further moves, a sudden, and very loud _boom_ was heard. Followed suit by Kronos’s strangled cry of pure agony as he fell back into his seat, while his abdomen literally _blasted_ open right before their eyes! A shower of ichor spraying out and gushing everywhere as the divine flesh of his gut burst open and flew outward from the sheer _force_ of whatever had caused such a thing to happen. Shocking everyone in attendance to their core at the gory and explosive display that none of them had been anticipating.

Zeus and Metis ended up getting drenched by the falling ichor, causing both to momentarily shut their eyes. While they were closed, they heard multiple _thumps_ around them. One taking place behind them, and the rest in front of them.

When the two finally reopened them however, it was to the sight of five fully grown deities drenched in stomach juice and blood lumped together on the ground. Two of them male, and the other three female.

Chancing a look behind them, they saw everyone else staring in horror and shock not only at Kronos, but also at the long, purple haired god now crouching on the ground before them all. Covered in the same stomach juice and ichor that the others, he was just as big as Zeus when it came to musculature, and as he rose up to stand fully, it was clear he was just as tall as well.

Gripping his golden blood-soaked hands with what looked to be utter _glee_ by his sides, before everyone there, he let out a victorious laugh that echoed throughout the hallowed halls of Mount Othrys for a solid moment. Leaving just about every onlooker stunned speechless.

Just as soon as he calmed down somewhat however, Beerus turned to look around the room he found himself in. An almost manic grin on his face as he scanned across every one of the shell-shocked Titans and nymphs. The food and drink that some of them had spilled over, mainly drink from what he could see. Then to Zeus and Metis, along with his fellow brothers and sisters, before finally landing his sights on Kronos. The Titan laid out on his throne with his gut still messily smashed open, courtesy of himself,and a small bit of liquid dribbling out of one of his clenched hands to the floor.

“Oh, so sorry. Did I ruin the party?”

**AND CUT!**

**Welp, as far as the sexual stuff of this chapter goes, Zeus and Kronos certainly have one thing n common, lol. Also, be honest with me, how many of you actually thought this chapter was going to end up just like mythology did, until Beerus yeeted himself and the others out in the end? Pretty sure some of you got tipped off to what I was doing by intentionally not showing any of Beerus until the end. We shall see.**

**Oh, and yes, I absolutely just left it on that cliffhanger. I just simply couldn’t resist after writing that last bit. Hoe you understand why, hehe.**

**Anyways, with that out of the way, I’ll see you on the next chapter!**


	5. Escape Part 2: A Prelude To War.

**The Olympian God of Destruction:**

**Chapter 5: Escape Part 2: A Prelude to War.**

_Several minutes prior… Within Kronos’s stomach…_

_Finally._ Beerus smiled in satisfaction, his eyes snapping open and out of his meditation. A sense of utter glee hitting him as he brought his hands up and stared down at them as he slowly clenched them down into hard fists.

He could feel the hum of an invisible aura almost, circulating harmoniously all throughout his being. Responding perfectly to his will, without a shred of the resistance it had once given. He allowed the feeling of euphoria it brought on to wash over him like a magnificent tidal wave filled to the brim with raw, unimaginable power. The kind of power that reminded him of his previous power held as the destroyer god of Universe 7, which at this point to him, was already starting to feel an eon ago.

It felt so similar to what he’d had, and yet different in numerous ways. But that last tidbit was not something that proved a hindrance anymore in calling upon it to his whims. His meditative efforts had paid off fully now, he could feel it. He was this divine power’s master now, with nothing less than complete control of every last drop of it available.

The acidic depths that he floated within began to ring ominously around his form. Almost as if able to sense what Beerus had achieved, and the foreboding aura that came with it as his amber eyes began to glow with the power he had now tamed. His lips peeling open into a toothy, vicious grin.

“Beerus?” Hestia spoke up curiously from his right. The kind, gentle goddess looking over her brother several feet away as she felt the change in her twin almost immediately. Her glowing eyes shining as she felt a sensation of awe pass over her, which was brought on by the unseen wave of power that rolled over her, emanating from her sibling.

She wasn’t the only one who’d felt it though. Not even a second after she’d uttered his name, the rest of their siblings turned their full attention over to their elder brother.

“It’s time.” Beerus said, both to himself and the quintet of siblings around him.

“It’s time?” Poseidon was the first to perk up at this, parroting the other’s simple statement to his left, as he pushed himself off the stomach’s flesh wall. Now with a much deeper and more masculine voice as his deep green pools locked on to his eldest brother. The once child god having fully grown now into the appearance of a heavily muscular man like his brothers with a strong, square jawline with a moustache and close to chest-level, thick, curly beard. His now much longer, wavy black hair swishing about over the stomach fluids of their bastard father’s gut as it spilled out over his shoulders and would’ve fallen down by the middle of his back had he not been floating in stomach juice.

“Heh! I take it that means you’re ready to get us out of here, brother?” Arms crossed and back laid against the stomach wall close to Poseidon, Hades grinned almost like a madman, as he was seemingly the first to catch on. His appearance also having changed somewhat, now resembling a more mature, even more muscular man as opposed to the teen he’d been before. His hair having grown out like Poseidon’s, only it was just passed shoulders, as his facial hair followed suit. The beginnings of a beard he’d had in his teenage appearance now fully grown out, around two-thirds as long as his little brother’s own. His thick facial hair was also more bushy than curly.

“Is it true? Are we actually going to get out of here now?” Demeter asked hopefully just a few metres to the left of Hestia. Her hands clasping by her chest above the rippling pool of disgusting stomach fluid she and the rest of them had been forced to float and live in for their entire lives up to now. She almost looked as if she were begging or praying for that to be the case. Eyeing Beerus with an expression that was full of desire to be rid of their current place of squalor. “Please, say it so, brother!”

“You’re damn right we are.” Beerus grinned wider, giving both his younger brother and sister a sideways glance of excitement. Clenching and unclenching his hands as he allowed the divine power to flow freely throughout his being. And boy did it feel _good_! “We’re getting out of this shithole here and now!”

Hestia smiled brightly at this. Glowing eyes shining with happiness at freedom seemingly being within arm’s reach now. “That’s wonderful to hear.” She breathed, as a strong sense of warmth cascaded out over the other trapped deities, almost like a blanket of comfort and peace that everything was about to be okay. Something that none of the other siblings tried to fight, and instead embraced wholeheartedly.

“About time…” Hera muttered under her breath, whilst slinking away from the flesh wall of her father’s stomach right behind Beerus. Despite her tone of impatience though, it was hard to miss the look of hope in her eyes that her brother spoke the truth, nor the smile brought on by Hestia’s influence. It was time for Beerus to show them all his little display a while back was truly just a teaser, and that they were finally going to be rid of this awful place.

If Beerus failed here after getting her hopes up than she’d never forgive him or let him hear the end of it! Now that she believed he could free them he’d better keep his word and get them out of this putrid pit!

Pushing his way forward from the centre of the gut that he’d seemed to have floated towards during his meditation, he reached the far wall of the stomach that his intuition told him was the front. His grin turning manic and savage as he let his now controlled power flow through him like an endless dam.

“Brace yourselves!” He was generous enough to warn them all, as he reared back with a clenched fist. The space around it seeming to waiver and pop as he packed an obscene amount of power into it. “This is going to be messy!”

The siblings tried to do so, but the instant Beerus’s fist shot forward and slammed into the stomach wall like a cosmic freight train, the sheer force exuded alone sent the enclosed space into a series of raped tremors with shockwaves so strong that the others failed to keep their balance. The other gods buckling and immediately becoming submerged underneath their father’s disgusting acid juices for a brief moment in time as the rattled and splashed violently about.

Beerus paid no mind to this, as the stomach caved in around his fist, indenting far more than it had several weeks ago. Splintering almost like wood as pieces of flesh broke of, with golden ichor spewing out from the inward wound inflicted. The stomach wall still stood in place though after the strike and was already trying to desperately heal the damage Beerus had caused.

The former god of destruction of Universe 7 simply laughed at the physical body’s futile attempt to recover. “Not enough? Here’s a second one for you!” He yelled gleefully as he pulled his fist back and smashed his other one into the same place, caving the flesh in even further. Causing even more internal damage to the structure. Some spurts of ichor splashed on to his near devilishly smiling face, knowing full well the kind of agony this act was and would inflict on his so-called ‘father’.

He could feel in himself how much the stomach’s durability was crumbling under his power. His knuckles able to feel how brittle the fleshy prison was, as he wrenched the fist back, and prepared his initial fist for the final blow.

“And here comes the finale!”

_At present moment…_

“Gug…guh!” Kronos sputtered, ichor spilling out from his open lips, practically choking on his own fluids as his shell-shocked eyes struggled to lay their gaze upon the one responsible for his current predicament. His innards laid out in a golden-bloody mess on the floor as his whole godly body writhed in a level of agony he had not ever felt, even since the days past where his own father ruled over the universe. The feeling of his physical body’s own gut literally being torn asunder from the inside out leaving both his body and mind in a temporary state of pain-induced, debilitating trauma. Even as the horrendous wound began the process of healing.

The rest of the audience in attendance for the Titan Lord’s less than savoury disembowelment were not much better off. None of them able still at present moment to find any words to articulate what they’d just witnessed, or how to respond to the culprit behind such a gruesome display.

Zeus was the first to somewhat recover from the shock of it all, and properly register the mockful words that the man had spoken, which were clearly directed at Kronos given that he was staring right at him. He could hear the light groans from the quintet of deities behind him, which given where they’d all come from, it didn’t take him even a moment to realize who they were. Or who the manically grinning god before him was.

His brothers and sisters.

“Did he just…” Metis whispered, eyes wide as saucers. Her voice barely audible enough for Zeus to hear. He could tell by her tone that she’d figured out what had just happened, as had he, when he caught her eye and nodded.

This had definitely _not_ been part of the plan. His purple-haired older brother had just _busted_ his and his other siblings a way out of their father’s gut with brutal force. A feat neither of them would’ve considered possible, nor would Rhea or Kronos especially, seeing as none of them would’ve had any way to develop their divine powers holed up inside the Titan Lord.

Or at least, that’s what they had _thought_ before that happened, anyway. His elder brother had clearly proven that assertion false.

“You five alright?” Beerus spoke up again with slight concern, this time addressing his siblings on the floor as he held pretty much everyone’s attention. Zeus and Metis in particular noting that his eyes never left the disembowelled figure of Kronos slumped over on his throne. Completely ignoring the rest of the Titans and nymphs around him for the moment, as if they were inconsequential.

“We’re fine, Beerus…” Hestia’s polite, feminine voice moaned back, bringing Zeus and Metis attention over briefly to the five other gods, who seemed to have disentangled themselves and were steadily rising up to either their knees. The two able to deduce the one who’d spoke was the goddess with the brown tunic and glowing eyes, as she wiped off what looked like a small part of her father’s intestine off the front of her cloth. A clear look of disgust painted on her face as she did so.

Even knowing the current situation they were in, Zeus found his breathing hitching momentarily when he properly laid eyes on the glowing-eyed goddess, and the other two goddesses near her.

_By Khaos… they’re gorgeous…_ His consort – as he had decided several days ago – Metis, while unbelievably beautiful in her own right, it was hard for him to decide if she was even remotely on the same level as the trio of goddesses before him. The trio seeming to each hold an unimaginable beauty to them that had his senses momentarily awash with lust. _Especially her…_ He thought while looking almost star-struck at the middle goddess with long-flowing chestnut-brown hair and sharp, _captivating_ hazel pools as she rose up straight on her knees. Her beatific features seeming to be in a class of their own the more he gazed at her. And the way her opening purple and white tunic showed an opening around her neck and chest area, giving him an ample sight of her bountiful, pale cleavage… for a split-second, it felt like he was on fire on the inside!

_Damnit, what am I thinking? This isn’t the time to be gawking right now!_ Zeus quickly shook himself out of his stupor, feeling a slight pang of guilt in his heart for where his thoughts were going, and how traitorous they were towards Metis, as he filed them away. _There are more pressing matters right now then admiring such beauty._ He thought while taking a quick glance around the room nervously at the assembled Titans. While they had yet to move from their thrones to help his father, he had no doubt once they got over their shock, they’d be right on them.

“Ugh. I wish you could’ve been a little less messy with that…” Hera remarked, in a mixture of relief at being free, and revulsion at what she was covered in. Her hand coming up to her shoulder where a small piece of divine flesh clung to her, before she swept it off.

“I’m not sure that would’ve been possible, Hera…” The straw-blonde goddess to her left commented with a look of revulsion as she did the same with some small fleshy chunks clinging to hers. Spitting out some nasty stomach fluid that had managed to get in her mouth.

Hera sighed back whilst getting to her feet. “I’m aware, Demeter.”

“Just be glad we’re out, Hera.” The ghostly pale, raven-haired god piped in with a deep-sound voice. Small pieces of flesh disgustingly clinging to his large, almost chest-length black beard and moustache. Something that unlike his three sisters he didn’t seem to care enough to get rid of at present time, as he knelt down on one of his muscular legs. His unimpressed black pools staring almost flatly at his older sibling. “The least you could do is properly thank him instead of complaining.”

“I’ll get to it, Hades. I don’t need you to tell me that.” She huffed back. Turning her head to glare partially at her brother for his tone. Something which Hades was clearly not bothered by.

“Ugh… I think I actually swallowed some of that…” Poseidon said with his features set in a heavy, disgusted grimace, as he knelt over, almost like he was about to puke. A few strings of flesh dangling over his broad shoulders dripping ichor. “Puh!... I really should’ve kept my mouth shut… That was nasty…”

“Guess this is our dear ‘father’ then, huh?” Hades all but sneered with disdain, as he turned and looked up behind himself at the wounded deity. “Didn’t expect _that_ to happen, now did you?” He spat right at the Titan’s feet in a blatant show of disrespect. “Serves you right.”

“So, this is the heartless monster who swallowed us.” Hera stated plainly as she too looked up towards her father. Her hazel eyes narrowing and boring down on the gorily injured Titan with a mixture of utter disgust and loathing, as she folded her slender arms beneath her bust and turned her nose up at him. “Hmph! He truly does look as repulsing as I thought his ilk might.”

Both Poseidon and Demeter gave their nods of agreement at their two siblings words, as they both briefly glared back at their so-called parent.

Hestia merely glanced up at her father with a hint of regret and sadness. Not for what had been done to the ruler of the universe, but at what could’ve been had he not been so cruel to them for his own gain, and actually been a true father to them. Even knowing what he’d done, she couldn’t find the hate within her for him like her brothers and sisters did. She just didn’t have it in her despite his deplorable act against them all. Only disappointment at things having to come to this between her own family.

Her twin brother may have let go of the notion that this was their father immediately, but a small part of her just couldn’t. No matter how despicable he was. And that only just made it all the more disheartening for her knowing that this had had to happen.

“Uhh…” Metis couldn’t help but stand before the five of them somewhat baffled right now. _Have none of them realized just yet where they are?_ The answer seemed obvious, given they had yet to acknowledge the room’s other occupants.

“Hmm?” Turning back, Hestia was the first to finally notice both Zeus and Metis standing in front of them and Beerus, as she reached her feet. “And who might you two be?” She asked, letting her feelings for her father be pushed away in favour of focusing on them. Her curious glowing eyes narrowing in on Zeus briefly, feeling a sort of familiarity towards him despite them having only just met.

“Heh! I’d say we have more pressing matters than who those two are, Hestia.” Beerus informed with some bit of amusement. Though that wasn’t to say that he didn’t feel an odd familiarity coming off the guy as well. His words catching all of his siblings – Zeus included – attention as he jutted a thumb behind him. Gaze still never waning from staring a hole through his wounded ‘father’s’ skull. “Guess you didn’t hear me before, but it looks like I may have crashed a party of sorts, and those who attended don’t seem very happy with me at the minute. Not that I care, of course.”

Zeus’s divine blood froze, and Metis wasn’t far behind him when they all looked past his elder brother towards the seated Titans. The looks of shock that’d been plastered all over their faces had almost completely fallen by the wayside now. The five pairs of Titan eyes having zoned in on Beerus exclusively, and despite not being the prime target for them, Zeus couldn’t help the bead of nervous sweat that trickled down his temple. He could practically _feel_ their bubbling rage from his position as they levelled ferocious glares on Beerus from all sides.

_Oh shit…_ They were in the lion’s den now, and they – or rather Beerus – had managed to grab their undivided attention. Zeus didn’t even need to see them act to know that they wanted to smite him for his gall in doing such a thing to their ruler. He and Metis had been hoping to get his siblings out of Mount Othrys in the ensuing chaos from Kronos hacking up his insides from the divine potion and acting as their distraction.

That option was firmly out the door now.

“Yo…u…!” Kronos wheezed from his throne, struggling to even get the word out, as he steadily got over his own shock of having his abdomen smashed open. His gold blood-stained teeth clenching down so hard that the sheer pressure alone likely would’ve been enough to pulverise anything into dust. His convulsing body beginning to shake with rage as it slowly healed, eyes glaring balefully down at his son.

“Ho? You can still speak with a wound like that? Impressive.” Beerus praised the Titan Lord mockingly. “I suppose strength like that is to be expected of a god, even one as _pathetic_ as you.”

Even despite his gruesomely injured state, Kronos was able to tilt his head and look down with bloodshot eyes near his feet, where the five other deities stood now. All of which seemed to feel his gaze, as they all – barring the one with the glowing eyes – glared back up at him again with nothing but contempt.

It didn’t take the Titan Lord even a second to realize who they all were.

His children… fully grown and now out of his stomach, where they should’ve remained for all eternity.

No. No. No. _No!_ This shouldn’t be happening right now! They shouldn’t have been able to escape! There was no way for any of them to build any domains or properly develop their divine powers trapped inside him! This was impossible! Th-this shouldn’t have… happened… 

Shakily tilting his head back up as his wound continued to heal, a process that was notably slower than it should’ve been, regardless of the scale of injury, Kronos laid his eyes on the one clearly responsible for his condition. His eyes reflecting what he knew to be his own son grinning back at him cruelly with obvious malicious intent. One that promised retribution.

In that moment, Kronos couldn’t tell if he was hallucinating or not, but he could swear the astral visage of his own bastard father stood behind his purple-haired son. Stood in his white and brown tunic around the same height as his son, his long white hair seemingly flowing in the wind along with his chest length beard. His cloudy pools gazing directly at him with a vicious smile of vindication plastered on his ethereal features. All as his final words played back in the Titan’s head. This time with a striking and horrible, heart-twisting sense of finality.

_“I curse you, Kronos! You may overthrow me this day but mark my words, you insolent fool. Just as you have overthrown me here, so to, will your own son do the same to you!”_

It was almost as if destiny was laughing at him right now.

The cursed prophecy of his father, which he’d done almost everything he could to avoid… was somehow coming to pass regardless. The son meant to overthrow him, just as his father had decreed and despite his efforts to avoid it, was now undoubtedly standing before him. His father’s vengeance for his treacherous usurping given physical form and poised to carry out Ouranos’s will, whether he knew it or not.

More than ever before, fear clawed at Kronos’s heart. Fear that no matter what he did, this was bound to happen. It was _always_ going to happen. Him pathetically meeting his end just as his father had prophesied, right as his own son’s hand…

_No._ That single word resounded in the universe’s ruler’s mind with its own sense of finality, as the king snarled down hatefully at Beerus in ironclad determination. Though to those around him, given his still not fully healed wound, it came out more as a gargle mixed in with ichor spilling from his mouth. _I refuse to accept_ _that!_

“Oh? Trying to make a stand already?” Beerus asked rhetorically as he saw the Titan push his hands off the arm rests of his throne and attempt to rise. The movement was slow and laboured, which was a given considering the hole he’d left in the god’s stomach made was barely even a third of the way healed up and closed. “That’s fine by me.” He cracked his knuckles. “I think it’s about time I put an end to your _miserable_ existence!” And naturally, he’d make it slow. He wanted to get the _full_ enjoyment from making him suffer, after all.

“You’ll do no such thing you arrogant little shit!” A deep voice bellowed from behind Beerus, as a large shadow was cast over him.

“Look out behind you, Beerus!” Hestia yelled out in alarm, as she saw the towering form of Atlas in a startling show of speed quickly make his way behind her brother. His eyes glowing with divine rage as he reared a fist back, aiming for the top of Beerus’s head, before striking down right where her twin was standing.

The instant Atlas’s fist made what looked to make contact with its target, a massive tremor billowed forth, along with a monumental shockwave from the sheer force exuded behind the strike of the musclebound Titan. A sizeable crater with spider-web cracks forming over and past it. Not just the large castle, which was designed to withstand the Titan’s power, but what felt like the huge mountain _itself_ shook violently. Everyone barring the Titans struggled to keep themselves upright, as the blow threatened to split all of Mount Othrys in half from the power of that single punch alone. An incredible feat considering that the mountain itself was also imbued with the Titans divine power to be nigh-indestructible.

“Good grief, are you slow.” Beerus’s voiced mocked nearby. Atlas, bent over from the punch, craned his head to his left where he heard it from. To his surprise, he spotted Beerus crouched on and stuck to the far wall over twenty feet off the ground, rather than below his knuckles as a bloody stain on the floor. “And what was with that sluggish punch? Was that really the best you could do?”

Atlas growled with untethered fury in his eyes, as he made to rise up fully and give chase. “Shut your mou-puh!”

Atlas was never given a chance to finish, as Beerus suddenly pushed his feet off the wall and rocketed himself forward with astonishing speed. He then clocked the hugely muscled Titan right in the centre of his face, on the bridge of his nose with a ferocious haymaker of his own. The impact sending off a huge _bang_ that reverberated throughout the room, as though it was a bullet shot from a super-sized sawn-off shotgun. A sickening crunch followed it, as Atlas’s nose was completely caved into his face. He was then sent hurtling backward at breakneck speeds towards the opposite side of where Beerus had been, flying past his own father Iapetus’s throne and slamming almost head-first into the wall with a deafening _crash!_

The magically enhanced wall barely stood up to the force of Atlas’s frame smashing into it from Beerus’s punch. The Titan’s limbs spread out on the wall like a starfish as it cracked and splintered behind him. Struggling to maintain its structure. Golden ichor spewing forth down the Titan’s shattered and crushed nose down his chin, dripping in heavy drops to the floor.

“Now _that’s_ how you throw a punch.” Beerus stated smugly and matter-of-factly, as he landed back standing on the cratered spot he previously occupied before Atlas had swung with near-perfect grace.

_He just… sent Atlas flying…_ Kronos thought in further shock at his son’s capabilities. Quite like bursting out of his gut, that shouldn’t have been possible. He should’ve had no way to know how to use his divine powers in any capacity and adding on to that, he didn’t have any domains to his name either!

He wasn’t the only one surprised by the move either, everyone else was too, though Beerus’s siblings that had been trapped with him less so.

“Ugh…” Atlas groaned nasally through his slowly mending nose, as his body fell off from the splintered wall. He landed on his feet with a nary a stumble in sight however, despite the blow he’d taken. His eyes filled with nothing but wrathful vengeance as he glared over at Beerus. “You… punk!”

Atlas’s muscles suddenly began popping and bulging as an almost invisible aura coalesced around his bulky frame. Just about everyone in the room could feel a steadily rising pressure being released from the Titan as he bent his knees. His feet digging into the floor as he prepared to charge.

Beerus only smirked. “Oh? Coming back for seconds?” He rose up a hand and crooked a finger towards himself. “Come and give it your best shot.”

Atlas _roared_ as he did exactly that, his voice alone shaking the entire castle as his feet blasted himself off the ground. His fist already rearing back again as he barrelled forward at a speed that even Beerus had to admit was impressive.

Even still, the path was painfully linear, and far too easy for Beerus to read.

Waiting for just the right moment, Beerus leapt from the ground as Atlas’s fist smashed into his previously occupied spot. The punch widening the crater much further this time, practically quadrupling it in size and causing everything around him to quake so violently that it sent all of Beerus’s siblings falling off their feet. Hades and Poseidon landing roughly on their asses, while Demeter ended up stumbling into Hera in an attempt to remain standing. This only succeeded in knocking the two of them over chest first, with the former laying atop the latter in a rather compromising position, as Hestia fell on her side.

Zeus was the one exception, who thanks to having some proper use over his divine power, was able to keep himself rooted to his feet, but only just barely. Metis had to end up clinging to his shoulder to stop herself from tripping over as well when she lost her footing.

The naked nymphs that were in attendance all fell over with startled cries in heaps even more compromising than Demeter and Hera from the resounding quakes. Landing on spots varying from their fellow minor deity’s legs, rump, back, stomach and chest. A menagerie of limbs jutting about as hands and feet accidently groped and prodded around just about every part of the female anatomy. 

The Titans themselves however, remained completely unphased once again by the insane tremors brought on by Atlas, despite their increased ferocity. Their eyes intently keeping watch of the scuffle going on between the bigger and smaller gods.

“Still not good enough!” Beerus yelled out as he twisted his body in mid-air while floating near Atlas’s face, before swinging his leg out in a perfect air-borne roundhouse right into the Titan’s cheek.

Atlas gasped in both shock and pain as his head was snapped to the side. This time however, he recovered seemingly in an instant, as he reared his head back with a fiery snarl. His other arm shooting up in an arc, literally _cleaving_ though the space itself with a clenched fist and hurtling toward the still airborne Beerus.

Widening his eyes briefly in surprise, Beerus was forced to cross his arms in the shape of an ‘x’ to block, as his whole body tensed up defensively. The impact coming a fraction of a second later, the clenched fist easily covering his entire body as it struck him with a loud _boom_. His smaller frame then sent flying off at mind-boggling speeds into the far wall by the entrance of the room. His body crashing harshly against the magically reinforced stone of the thinner wall not a second sooner, smashing straight _through_ it and forming quite the sizeable hole from the impact. A cloud of dust quickly forming afterward around it, covering the new hole from view temporarily.

“Beerus!” Hestia was the first to cry out in worry for her brother, the others simply watching on in shock and worry at how their sibling had been struck out of the air, as Atlas began to laugh.

“Take that, you cocky shit!” Atlas roared again proudly with a hint of triumph in his tone as he beat a fist against his rock-hard chest. His nose slowly stitching itself back to normal, though he was much too engrossed in his own boastful air to realise it was taking far longer than it should’ve. “That’ll teach you to mess with me! Ahahahaha!” He bellowed with prideful laughter for a moment that echoed throughout the room. Clearly pleased with having swatted his quarry into the wall, showing him his place with but a taste of his power.

_Fuck… he got him good…_ Zeus thought with his own growing worry and alarm, sweating bullets down his temple. Partially for his elder brother’s condition, but mostly for himself and his other siblings as he turned to glance at the downed quintet. _Me and Metis can’t afford to waste time any further. If we don’t act now and try to escape while they’re distracted, we’ll all be screwed._

“Everyone!” Zeus whispered loud enough for his siblings to hear whilst the Titans were paying him no mind. Atlas’s booming laugh acting as a good cover for him in case any of them had good enough hearing to overhear him. He managed to garner their attention in that brief moment as he removed himself from Metis and knelt down on a single knee. His face set as best he could into a controlled mask to hide how nervous he was getting. “You have to listen to me. It isn’t safe here. We need to get out of here right now and escape as soon as possible!”

“What?” Hestia blurted out first with confusion and surprise, staring wide-eyed at Zeus.

“And just why should we listen to you?” Hera asked with narrowed eyes up at the newcomer, getting that same feeling of familiarity from him that her brother and sister had before her. That didn’t stop her from being even less trusting of him than she was of Beerus and his plan before he’d shown her results. “While I’ll admit things here certainly aren’t safe for us, you’re an unknown to us. We have no idea who you are, so why should we trust you?” The goddess scoffed, letting some of her natural, haughty attitude resurface, despite her current embarrassing position beneath her sister.

The silver-haired god steeled himself. He’d been hoping that his introduction to his siblings could’ve been done under better circumstances, but alas, it was not meant to be. He might as well just rip it off now. “My name is Zeus.” He said, being sure to take note of their features for what he was going to say next. “And the reason you should trust me is because I am your brother too!”

That definitely took them all by surprise.

“And just how is that possible? Our abhorrent father swallowed all of us moments after we were born!” Hera was the first to cast doubt on him and his words yet again. “If what you say is true, then why weren’t you swallowed like us?”

“Because your mother tricked him into devouring a stone wrapped in blankets instead of him. Kronos never noticed the difference, according to Rhea.” Metis chose to pipe in to help her partner convince his siblings of their just intent. “She had grown sick and tired of watching her own children be eaten, so she spared Zeus that fate while trying to think of a way to save the rest of you! That’s why Zeus is here, why I’m here, to rescue all of you!”

“What she speaks is the truth, brothers, sisters.” Zeus decided to speak a little softer seeing the shocked expression on his siblings faces. “I know this must be quite the revelation to take in, and I know you all will most likely have plenty of questions, but we don’t have the time for those now. We can speak as openly and candidly as we like when we get out of here and get to somewhere safe. Things are spiralling out of control and if we don’t try to escape here while we can, things will only get worse for us!”

“But what about Beerus?” Hestia piped back, her glowing eyes full of nothing but concern and worry as she glanced over at the hole her twin had been drilled into.

Zeus hung his head at the mention of their other brother. A solemn look on his face as he said something that he despised having to even acknowledge the possibility of, after coming so far to rescue all of them. “Unfortunately… as much as it pains me to say it, we may have to leave him behind.”

The youngest born of Kronos and Rhea saw the looks he got from his siblings at that. From the shock and horror of being told to potentially leave the one who’d freed them behind, to the utter disgust in other cases at what he’d just admitted they may have to do. He didn’t blame them for it, for he too felt bad for even suggesting it. That said, the Titans had zeroed in on him now, which meant it would be next to impossible to get to him and escape with him in tow.

Heck, even escaping without him was going to be challenging right now. He and Metis had their original escape route planned out, but it required them to get out of the room from the doorway first. Something that’d be hard to do without being spotted by any of the Titans.

Before any of them could attempt to protest such a thing, Atlas finished his booming laugh and continued with his spiel against their brother.

“You were a fool to so brazenly assault and threaten Lord Kronos, and even more so to try and fight me at all! You are still but a fledgling god, while I am the Titan of endurance and strength!” Atlas boasted arrogantly ever more, swelling up his own ego and denigrating Beerus’s efforts. “You should’ve run when you had the chance, little man. If you had, you might have been able to spare yourself the pain I will _personally_ inflict upon you for your transgression against Lord Kronos!”

Almost every one of the Titans smirked at that. Typical Atlas, as far as they saw it. All now believing that the buff Titan had the situation under control by his lonesome dealing with the upstart.

All except for Kronos, who’d stopped trying to stand for the moment, and watched on with a calculating eye. His paranoia reaching new heights as his instinct screamed at him that Atlas was counting the young god out far too soon.

His instinct was proven right after only a few short seconds of silence.

“Hehehehe…” The sound of chuckling could be heard coming from the hole after Atlas finished his ego-swelling speech. Before long though, it quickly morphed into full-blown laughter that echoed throughout the room. “Ahahahahahahahaha!”

The sound of Beerus’s hysterical laugh brought the attention of his siblings and Metis back to where he’d been punched to with bewilderment.

“Hmm?” Atlas’s brows knitted in confusion at the laugh, and he wasn’t the only Titan confused either. There was something carried within the laugh that also made him tense with apprehension, though he had no idea why.

“You call me a fool, do you?” A distorted shadow appeared within the dust cloud, slowly forming in the shape of Beerus’s body therein. “You said I should’ve _run_? From _you_?” Another bout of laughter followed, as though a hilarious joke had just been uttered. “You give yourself way too much credit! Honestly, landing one punch and you think your victory is assured. And you have the gall to call _me_ arrogant?” The dust slowly dispersed as a hand gripped on to the side of hole in the wall. The cloud of dust giving way to show Beerus grinning like a madman with his teeth bared. Only minor scratches and bruises littering his body from the blow, which quickly healed up without a trace in the next instant. The only evidence remaining that he’d taken such a hit being the small trickle of ichor spilling from the corner of his lips.

_He took a blow like that with only minor injuries!? _Metis almost felt her mouth fall open in shock and awe as her lover’s brother re-emerged. Zeus wasn’t far behind her as well, whilst the rest of his siblings seemed to gain looks of relief seeing him okay.

The naked nymphs, who had yet to disentangle themselves, guffawed openly at the newcomer taking such an attack from _Atlas_ of all people.

Even the Titans, bar Kronos, were taken aback. Their smirks quickly leaving their faces at the sight of the grinning fledgling deity who’d just taken a hard shot from Atlas dead on as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Beerus’s eyes narrowed on said Titan with just as much mirth as annoyance at the current roadblock in his way towards Kronos. “You really are just a brute without a brain, aren’t you?” If Beerus was being totally honest with himself, with all the windup his adversary had given that punch, he’d genuinely been expecting a good deal more power behind it than that. “I’ll give you some credit, you did catch me off-guard there, but if you think _that_ measly level of power is all you need to take me out, then you’re dumber than you look.” Beerus mocked without a shred of care for how Atlas bristled at his words.

Honestly, he’d felt far worse during even his most casual spars with Whis back in the day, or hell, even during his brawls with Champa!

“Why you-”

“Regardless,” Beerus cut off the Titan’s seething response with a crack of his neck before levelling him with a steely gaze. “I’m not in the mood to play around with you. I’ve got something more _important_ to deal with, right now.” His gaze shifted over to Kronos then, who still had yet to fully recover from the stomach cavity he’d given him. “So, if you have even a modicum of intelligence, you’ll get out of my way. Or else I’ll just have to get to him _through_ you.”

“Hmph! If you think I’ll just let you lay another hand on Lord Kronos, you’ve got another thing coming!” Atlas hollered with ironclad determination, as he stomped a foot down while sliding himself further in front of his ruler protectively and defiantly. Arms splayed out by his sides, as the pressure around his body began amplifying and his power rose higher. His muscles bulging out even further, particularly his biceps, in preparation for whatever attack the upstart may throw at him. “You’re nothing but talk, and I’ll prove it! Just try to get past me and see what happens. I’ll _crush_ you with my bare hands the moment you-”

A thunderous shockwave billowed out from the spot Beerus previously occupied, as he rocketed forward without waiting for Atlas to finish. The propulsion alone cracking and breaking even more of the wall behind him, as he was upon the mountainously muscled Titan in the blink of an eye. His fist already reared back, with an immense amount of pressure being exerted from it.

Atlas, stunned by the sudden and unexpected surge of speed, even with his preparing beforehand was left unable to properly guard himself in time, as Beerus struck forward. His fist slamming right into the centre of his abdomen with an explosive of amount of force. The power behind the strike well above what he’d dished out prior, and not something Atlas had anticipated. The Titan’s eyes shot wide open as an obscene amount of pain flooded his godly senses. His bones cracking and others breaking outright as the force behind the strike ripped his feet off the ground. His mouth opened wide with shock and agony. Several droplets of ichor flying out of his gaping maw as the hulking behemoth was sent careening through the air at insane speeds. His hurtling frame seeming to _pierce_ through the very fabric of space itself around it like a hot knife through butter.

Kronos’s eyes widened as he saw his subordinate’s body sail towards him too quickly for him to react, given he hadn’t fully healed yet.

_Oh, shit…_ Was the only thought in the Titan Lord’s mind, as Atlas crashed into him with unrelenting force! Feebly, he tried to hold out against it, but was quickly overwhelmed in the moment, as both he and Atlas smashed through his throne, reducing it to rubble as their two bodies rammed into the wall behind it. Spider webs and cracks swiftly spreading throughout the whole wall. The magic enhancing it enough to only just barely survive the collision, but its foundation was on the brink of crumbling all-together. The resulting shockwave that burst forth from the collision being enough to almost knock Zeus right on his ass alongside Hades and Poseidon.

“Hmph. Nothing but talk, huh?” Beerus remarked with a clenched fist raised by his side, as he landed back on the ground near the centre of the room in a crouch this time. The muscles in his divine legs tensing as his feet prepared to propel him off the floor. “How’s this then!”

Just as Beerus was about to shoot forward though and begin his much-awaited revenge against his ‘father’, his instincts _screamed_ at him to move out of the way. Knowing better than to ignore them, Beerus quickly pushed himself back just as a blindingly bright, large beam of white light came barrelling forth from the left side of the room. It was narrowly avoided by a minute fraction of a second, a radiant glow to it, that despite no heat being emitted from it, promised to _incinerate_ if it touched him. Easily big enough to engulf his entire body.

Beerus’s eyes widened further as the end of the beam _curved_ after it flew past him by a number of feet, redirecting itself right back towards him. It’s frightening speed keeping home on his toes as he was forced to dodge the blatantly obvious homing attack once again, this time by leaping forward into a somersault that took him well over the blast yet again. The former G.O.D of the now defunct seventh universe turning in mid-air to watch the blast as it curved toward him yet again, as he landed skidding back on the floor.

Beerus’s ears then perked up in alarm as he heard several gasps close behind him, which made his head swivel to look behind him. They widened even more when he realized he’d just unintentionally brought himself within almost _breathing_ distance of his siblings and whoever the other two were who were watching. He didn’t so much look this time as _feel_ the beam of light approaching him rapidly. Everything close to it being bathed in its radiant glow, and Beerus knew that he could still dodge it without too much issue. He knew that for an attack back during his days in Universe 7 that was capable of harming him, he would’ve done so without delay and charged straight for the fool choosing to challenge him. Which was pretty much exclusively fellow destroyers.

He was too close to them now though. If he leapt out of the way, his new brothers and sisters would absolutely get caught in the crossfire before the beam righted its course again. Had it been Champa standing or laying there, he wouldn’t have hesitated to leap out of the way again, as his now long erased, fat ass brother could handle an attack like this hitting him.

His new siblings though… they’d relied entirely on him up to now, and clearly had no true control over the divine power he was sure they had just as he did. Unlike his former twin, they were actually _vulnerable_ to an attack of this calibre. One that while compressed, he could feel the power rolling off it. Massive in scope. And while not enough to make him nervous if it were just him, it was definitely enough to give him pause. And that wasn’t something he freely admitted to himself often.

There was no way their bodies currently wouldn’t be vaporized if it hit them.

He knew they most likely had a healing factor like he seemed to have, but he seriously doubted that as they were now, it would be anything remotely good enough to save them. Given they didn’t have control over their own power like he did.

He surveyed each of their expressions in that short moment, before his eyes inevitably caught his new twin Hestia’s. Her glowing pools wide with alarm and fright now with the blast hurtling towards them. Not just for herself and their siblings, but for him as well.

In that instant, Beerus’s eyes hardened as he made a choice to do something that he couldn’t for the life of him ever recall doing during his days back in his former home universe. A move that was shades of that goofball Saiyan who had gotten him a pardon from erasure, and a move that up to now, he couldn’t have seen himself doing unless it was expressly to his benefit.

He turned away from them fully with a bestial snarl, his whole body rippling with this new godly power as he brought more of it to the surface. His hands pushing out forward as a barely visible, but potent dark purple aura coalesced around them and the rest of his body. His teeth grit down as the beam struck home on his palms, and his feet were forced to dig into the floor, pushing up magic-infused stone in a small trench behind both his heels.

The beam of light fought against him, prickling against his skin as it tried to eviscerate him. Beerus growled at the mere thought of it. As if he’d allow something like that to happen to him against something like _this_!

“Haaaagh!” the purple-haired deity screamed out a familiar battle-cry as his power rose further, quickly overwhelming the beam of light blasting into his palms. His aura-coated fingers digging into the beam itself, as it immediately began to distort and waver in his grasp. A fraction of a second later, his hands parted the beam and tore it in two! The split beam quickly dispersing harmlessly on either side of him right after.

_Damnit Goku… you’ve really rubbed off on me more that I’d thought…_ Even dimensions apart, that idiot was still influencing him. The thought would’ve been morbidly amusing had it not been for his current situation.

_U-unbelievable…_ Metis thought with heightened surprise and awe while clutching on to Zeus. Beads of sweat pooling from her temple as her eyes stared at Beerus’s back. _First, he took that shot from Atlas, and now he’s just overpowered a concentrated blast from Hyperion!_ She couldn’t help but feel her partner tug on her tunic, grabbing her own surprised attention again.

Zeus pushed his head down to ear level with her then as heatedly whispered the question on her mind as well. “Metis, how in the world is my brother doing this!?”

“I don’t know!” She whispered back, equally as stunned and none the wiser as he was. For someone who should’ve had no proper training to use his godly power, what he was pulling off right now was sheer madness!

“Impressive.” Beerus, and by extension the rest of his kin and Metis heard the voice from his left, along with a slow, mocking clap. “Still, I think that I’ve seen just about enough of this mess you’re creating for us, upstart.”

Beerus’s face was no longer grinning, and instead set into a vicious scowl as he let his anger rise fully to the surface. _Yet_ _another nuisance._ He thought with rapidly growing annoyance flickering in his now glowing amber pools, as he glared towards the Titan who attempted to blast him away. 

Now stood up from his throne with a hostile scowl of his own plastered on his more boyish features, Hyperion glared right back at Beerus with his hand still raised. His entire palm glowing with a shimmering light brighter than the ethereal glow covering his own waving hair. “What say you, brothers?” He asked, as Iapetus, Koios and Krios also stood to their full height, all of which with deathly serious expressions. “This new upstart seems to be causing quite a conundrum for us, isn’t he?”

“Indeed, brother. He’s committed quite the offence against us and our king.” Koios remarked with a cold, scrutinizing gaze. One that his closest brother Krios mirrored. Eying the new god for any more sudden movements, as the four Titans tensed for action readily, more than prepared to jump into the fray themselves in an instant if the object of their ire tried anything.

“This gathering of ours has turned into quite the disaster, it seems.” Iapetus commented just as cold while stroking his bushy beard. His eyes fluttering over to the other two Titans who’d just slid off the wall unto their knees behind the king’s ruined throne and perpetrator of their pain. “Lord Kronos, Atlas my boy, are you two alright?”

Even with all the divine magic reinforcing it, if they’d allowed this upstart to land one more solid blow on their Lord and Atlas against the castle’s wall, the structure would’ve failed to hold against it. This little bastard would’ve sent both the king and his son hurtling out of the castle and most likely, off Mount Othrys itself. No doubt with the rambunctious new god in tow, given his sights were set on their leader’s head.

He’d also seen for himself, as he was sure his brothers had too, that their leader’s and Atlas’s physical bodies were healing slower than they should’ve. Something he knew that this new god – Beerus, he believed one of the female deities that had spilled out of Kronos’s gut had called him – was responsible for.

“Ugh… I’ll be fine.” Atlas groaned while on his hands and knees, clear anger still permeating across his features towards Beerus. His nose having fully stitched itself up to its normal appearance by now, while his indented ribcage mended itself.

“Never mind us, you four!” Kronos hissed with nothing but spite, as he raised himself up enough to look down at his recently released children, Beerus specifically, with nothing but contempt. “That one is dangerous.” He said while pointing at Beerus, as a tone of authority entered his voice. “Do what you must to take him down right this minute!”

“And what of the rest, my lord?” Krios asked in a deep baritone, as he and his brothers began to build their power.

“Deal with them after!” He replied. “We’ll throw them all into Tartarus. The purple-haired one however, is to be your number one priority to take down! He presents a threat to us all and my rule if not taken care of here and now!”

_Taken care of here and now?_ Metis thought with increasing alarm. The thought of being sent to Tartarus alone was chilling enough, but the way Kronos had singled Beerus out like that, could only mean one thing.

He planned to use his scythe on him when he recovered. Just as he’d done to Ouranos, his predecessor… the only fate for a deity that could be argued as worse than being imprisoned in Tartarus.

She also didn’t fail to catch the hint of fear in his tone as he addressed Beerus. As though his mere existence was the bane of his own. More so clearly than any of his other freed sons and daughters. 

Her eyes widened as a realization struck her. The prophecy that Rhea had told her of in passing as Kronos’s main reason for swallowing their children in the first place. Was it possible that Kronos had just identified Zeus’s elder brother as-

Metis stilled. Her thoughts grinding to a screeching halt as she felt an _unimaginable_ pressure coming from the four Titans surrounding them. Her body beginning to noticeably shake against Zeus’s as she felt the powers of all four of the original six Titans born from the Protogenoi rapidly ascend higher and higher. The entire area around them seeming distort and rumble in response.

“W-what is this… this feeling…?” Hera asked shakily from below Demeter, feeling the radical change in the very air and space around them, which immediately put her and the rest of her siblings on edge. More so than they’d been prior as she felt nothing but dread. Nervousness replacing her usual demeanour.

“If that’s the case, Lord Kronos,” Hyperion spoke up again, as a white-gold aura became quite visible around his towering form. “then the time for playing around is over.”

“We’ll have to take this young god as seriously as we can.” Iapetus said with a tone colder than ice, as a milky-white aura became just as visible around him.

“You’ve done well to make a mess of things so far, upstart.” Koios stated cooly, as a similar grey aura enveloped him.

“But that ends here and now.” Krios finished with a deadly tone of finality, eyes akin to that of an executioner, as his body adopted an orange-gold aura.

The nymphs seemed to sense what was about to happen as soon as they saw the Titan’s divine auras show. Panicked and fearful expressions quickly adorning each of their pretty faces as they all managed to quickly finish disentangling themselves from one and another, and immediately jumped to their feet. Their legs quickly getting to carrying them forth as they all sprinted for the open doorway as fast as they could with nothing to impede them from escaping ground zero. All whilst screaming in alarm that they might not make it out in time.

Metis didn’t blame them one bit for that. For they could clearly feel what she felt as well. The vast build up of divine essence across all four the Titan’s standing around them, quickly reaching close immeasurable heights. A sign of something that filled her with nothing but fear, and what she’d hoped would be the last thing she would’ve had to worry about on this quest.

They were all going to enter into their True Divine Forms. Their individual zeniths of supreme, titanic power…

Beerus made a groaning sound belying displeasure and mounting irritation, as he turned and gazed behind himself directly at Zeus, all of a sudden. “What was it you were saying about an escape?”

“Huh?” Zeus blinked owlishly at that, before Beerus’s words fully sank in, and his eyes widened in shock. “Wait, you heard us? How?”

“Let’s just say I have incredible hearing and leave it at that, _brother_.” Beerus’s eyes narrowed sharply, as he brought a hand up to grip Zeus’s shoulder. The squeeze he gave it was enough to make Zeus wince.

It hadn’t been difficult for him to hear what the two had been saying to his siblings, or even their hushed whispers this entire time being dumbfounded at what he was capable of doing. It looked as though despite having shrunken ears, it hadn’t impeded his exemplary hearing he’d had back when he was more cat-like. If anything, he’d gotten quite an improvement in that department. Enough to hear every word they’d said even through that oafish meathead’s ear gratingly loud laughter.

“That isn’t important though, Zeus.” Beerus continued with his fresh scowl, now addressing him with his name. “Is that little plan of escape you had in mind still viable? Answer me quick, there isn’t much time.”

“U-uhm…” Zeus couldn’t help the gulp that fell down his throat seeing the look in Beerus’s eyes. He definitely heard his request to leave him behind and was clearly unamused by it. Regardless, he answered. “Sadly, I don’t think so, brother.” He took another brief glance around the room at the four Titans rapidly growing in power. “With the position we’re in now, any previous routes me and Metis may have had in mind are impossible now. There’s no way they’ll let us off now that we’re in their sights.” Well, more like Beerus was in their sights mainly, but the point still stood.

“I see.” _Useless._ Beerus thought unashamedly to himself. Feeling his anger boil within him like a furnace, but he just about managed to keep it under control.

“My… apologies. We didn’t anticipate you breaking out of there yourself, I’m afraid…” Zeus hung his head in shame. Metis looked away meanwhile, having similar feelings to that of Zeus’s.

Beerus merely let out a sigh.

Things would’ve been so much simpler if it were just him here. Then he could just cut loose on all of the fools getting in his way towards exacting revenge on Kronos. No matter how much power they were all about to release, he would’ve fought, and was confident that with his martial arts techniques and skills. Even if he was rusty with them after gaining a new body and such, he’d adapt. He could turn the odds in his favour eventually if he couldn’t do it with raw power alone. He firmly believed that.

He wanted so badly to stay and make Kronos rue the day he ever crossed him, as he slowly and mercilessly killed him. _Destroyed_ him! No matter how many of his goons got in his way. If he were by his lonesome, he’d have happily gone to those lengths to get what he wanted here and now.

Therein lied the problem. He wasn’t alone. He had his new family behind him and directly in the crossfire of that looming battle. A handicap that would _absolutely_ impede his performance, especially if one of these bastards decided to take a pot shot at them rather than him.

Fuck. This day of freedom that he’d waited for was not going at all how he’d envisioned it. He could almost hear the spectre of Whis chuckling at him, reminding him that he’d never been good at predicting the future.

As much as it pissed him off to do this, given the current circumstance, if he wanted to ensure they all got out of here… He’d have to… ugh. He couldn’t even say the word. It was like an insult being slapped right into his face.

“If you could get us out of here, then we could bring you all back to a safe location.” Metis spoke up, grabbing Beerus’s gaze and interest.

“Oh? How do you intend on doing that?”

“I’ll show you if we can manage to get out of here.” She replied back with enough confidence in that statement that Beerus was at least willing to give her claim the benefit of the doubt. “We just need to make it out of this castle, and off the peak of Mount Othrys itself.”

Beerus looked back towards Zeus and saw him nod in agreement. Whatever it was she was talking about he was aware of it.

“Of course…” She continued, looking quite shaken by the four Titans escalating power levels. “Escaping doesn’t look likely right now, unless we can think of something fast.”

“Hmph!” Beerus lightly smirked. “You can leave that to me.” He said, before nodding over to the rest of his siblings who’d been listening in. They all nodded back, putting some trust in him seeing as he hadn’t led them astray the first time.

“Just what are you going to do?” Zeus asked with some bit of hope himself. If his other siblings all had this much trust in him, then it had to be worth something.

The look he got back from his older brother, for some reason, didn’t make him feel anymore secure. “Just be sure to prep yourself, otherwise it’ll be quite the bumpy ride down.”

Zeus _really_ wanted to ask what he meant by that, because it really didn’t sound good at all. Of course, he never got the chance, as they all heard Hyperion speak up with a condescending tone.

“Done saying your final goodbyes, upstart?” He sneered, having not heard what was being said. His essence was almost fully pooled together now, as was his brethren. They were but a scant moment away now from ascending to their True Divine Forms. “Even you must now be realizing how hopeless your situation truly is. Do not worry though, if you grovel at our feet now, we may be merciful enough to make it quick.”

_Me? Grovel to them?_ Beerus let out a low chuckle at the audacity of this guy. Whatever his name was. “Oh please, as if I would ever lower myself like that to buffoons like you.” Beerus remarked as he turned himself fully from his siblings. Looking out across the room, eyes surveying over each Titan surrounding them. Three on the left, and one on the right.

“Still talking tough, huh?” Iapetus scoffed. “I suppose we’ll just have to show you your place then.”

“Hardly.” Beerus grinned. Nothing but pure malice radiating off of him, as he addressed the four. “Me and the others will be taking our leave now.” He said, his voice dropping several octaves, as he delved into the power within. Pulling more and more to the surface, to the point where a dark-purple aura reminiscent of his days as the seventh universe’s G.O.D quickly appeared around his form. Feeling oh so similar to what he’d once had, yet so different as well. “But I’ll leave you all with this promise. One that I _assure_ you I will keep.”

Beerus’s eyes narrowed to the point they were like slits, barely showing his eyes, as they began to shimmer with a golden hue akin to his sister’s. The only difference being the hint of purple that danced around inside them like a burning fire. Promising nothing but pain and suffering to all those who opposed him. “Whether it takes days, weeks, months, or even years, I _will_ destroy Kronos!”

The Titans tensed at this proclamation, especially Kronos, who once again felt that damnable fear begin to grip his heart, despite his best efforts to bury it.

“And once I do,” Beerus continued darkly, his voice booming across the entire room as his own power only continued to rise. His dark-purple aura emitting from around his body growing denser by the second. “I’ll make sure to have the rest of you grovelling at _my_ heels like the pathetic dogs that you are!”

With his piece said, Beerus didn’t bother waiting to see or hear their reactions, nor did he care for the stunned looks Zeus and Metis gave him for his words.

His dark purple aura radiated its power far beyond anything he’d done yet around his fist as he raised it up into the air. Veins popping out of his arm and even his hand from the ungodly amount of destructive power being compressed into it.

“Haaaagh!” And then, with one last roar surging forth, Beerus ploughed his fist into the floor with all his might.

“What the!?” Was all Kronos was able to shout out in shocked alarm, as the ground beneath them all cracked before caving in. A massive shockwave bursting forth from the collision of Beerus’s fist into the ground as it burrowed in wrist deep, rippling everywhere around and below them as far as they could see.

Not even the Titans this time could hold their balance, as each of them wobbled where they stood, as everything in the room seemed to tilt in two separate directions. Like a large bomb had just gone off and taken with it any semblance remaining of structural integrity. Magic enhancement be damned.

Zeus’s eyes all but shot out of his skull at what his brother had just done, as did Metis, and even his other siblings to a lesser degree. All of them fully alarmed as the ground fell out from under them. Crumbling into little more than useless chunks of stone and rock as they all fell from where they’d once stood or laid. Before he or anyone else knew it, the air began to whistle against their ears and bat harshly against their bodies as they all began rapidly descending off of _Mount Othrys_ itself!

“There, we’re off of the mountain!” Beerus yelled over the rushing wind, smiling like the Cheshire cat at the duo with his aura receded, as Metis fell right by Zeus with a shell-shocked expression.

Said Oceanid turned to look over at the grinning, purple-haired god as they all free-fell at growing velocity. Eyes wide with disbelief. He looked so casual right now, as if they weren’t all plummeting towards the ground.

“Don’t give me that look, girl.” Beerus reprimanded over the rushing winds. His voice still coming across clear and succinct. “Did you already forget what you said to me? You told me that you two could get us to a safe place if I got us all out of there. I kept up my side of the deal, now it’s your turn!”

“R-right!” She nodded. The method was unexpected, and something she might’ve called impossible given the protections the mountain and castle had, but he’d gotten them out of there alright. “Everyone!” She called out as loud as she could, grabbing all of their attention. “Get close to me and Zeus and grab on!”

“You better not have been lying when you said you could bring us all to a safe location, girl!” Hera screamed out, somewhat mirroring Beerus’s tone, as she and the rest of them managed to inch their way close enough to grab on to either one of the two in their constant free-fall. “Because I swear if you were…”

“I wasn’t! Just make sure you’re holding on to us, alright?” She advised, getting a nod from the six other deities, as Hera, Hestia and Demeter latched on to her, while Beerus, Hades and Poseidon did the same with Zeus.

“Ready when you are, Metis!” Zeus called out, his hair flapping about erratically against his face, as his body began to glow an illuminating light. One that quickly covered his three brothers a second later.

Metis nodded without a word, doing the same as her partner. The four goddesses immediately being enveloped in light.

Just then, at the last possible second, Beerus glanced up and caught a glimpse of Kronos well above them. What looked to be a scythe pierced into what remained of the mountain’s hide. He was certain that the crooked prick was glaring down balefully at him. He could just feel his gaze burning into his skull.

Beerus simply gave a cruel grin up at him, using his free hand to flip him the bird.

And then just like that, they all evaporated into particles of light. Not a trace of them left near Mount Othrys or its Titan residents.

**AND CUT!**

**Welp, that’s the end of the chapter. Didn’t expect that to go on as long as it did, but eh, guess this stuff just happens sometimes. Regardless, I hope you all got some enjoyment out of this chapter. There was a little bit of action in it, and let me just say this, once we officially get into the Titanomachy stuff, be prepared for some large-scale battles, because there’s going to be plenty of fighting in the Titan war coming up, that’s for sure. What happened here in this chapter was but an appetizer, I assure you. So, if you happened to be a little disappointed by it, don’t worry, there’s a lot more on the way. You’re about to get some DBZ brand action for sure, which I hope I’ll write well for you all.**

**Next chapter, as well as anything else to do with my other stories, won’t be coming out until December now. My college work is simply ramping up too much for me to try and dedicate time to this in November while also working on that as well. Its my final year, and I’m looking to do relatively good at least in all of my modules. Hope you guys understand.**

**I’ll be sure to update my fanfic profile page with the new dates for when I expect to release updates for fics in early December, so be on the lookout for that.**

**Anyways, I’ll see you guys in the next chapter when it comes out!**


	6. Thanksgivings and Freedom

**Well, this chapter certainly came out later than I would’ve hoped. My apologies for that guys, a mixture of some writer’s block and getting caught up in the festivities of Christmas and so forth. I really did want to get this out on the last day of December to close out the year, but unfortunately, I couldn’t(Sorry for crushing your hopes on that, sad fan). And then I failed to get it out by the 15 th despite it being on the shorter side, due to my database project beating the shit out of me for almost two weeks now before I finally completed it.**

**I know this sounds like an excuse, and it kind of is, but there’s really not much else I can say to you guys about why this got delayed so damn much, especially considering its pretty much a filler chapter, as will be the next one before we get into the Titanomachy stuff.**

**Worry not though, the next chapter after this I’m projecting to _actually_ be out at around the end of this month for certain. I’ve already begun writing it, as it was originally going to be part of this chapter. I didn’t have the time to do that however without pushing a chapter’s release out until the end of January, seeing as I have group project work taking up a good chunk of my time now. This is my remedy for that, so hope you guys don’t mind. Following these two, we will officially start the Titanomachy arc that I’ve been looking forward to writing for some time now. Hopefully at some point in February.**

**Hope you can all forgive me for my tardiness yet again. Even with college work coming back into full swing, I should be able to get back to updating this and my other stories in the coming months. At least I hope I will anyway. I’ll be certain to keep you all posted if something comes up on my profile page. Promise.**

**The Olympian God of Destruction:**

**Chapter 6: Thanksgivings and Freedom.**

_On the isle of Crete…_

In what seemed to be no time at all after evaporating from the crumbling hide of the Titans stronghold, countless particles of light suddenly emerged. All of which quickly gathered and coalesced within the entrance of a cave, and less than a second later, the physical bodies of the entire group of deities reformed. The light particles they’d once been reduced to immediately fading away as the collective feet of the seven children of Kronos and Rhea, as well as the Oceanid, landed softly on the ground as though they’d all simply taken a light hop in the air. Rather than just coming off a massive drop from a mountain so large it pierced into the heavens themselves.

In fact, if it hadn’t been for the immediate expressions of relief that came over most of the gathered gods that clutched on to the duo of Zeus and Metis, one wouldn’t have been able to tell anything out of the ordinary had even occurred.

“Well,” Poseidon started, exhaling a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding as he and the rest let go of Zeus and Metis. “that was… an experience…”

“Way to state the obvious, Poseidon.” Hera scoffed with a roll of the eyes, earning an annoyed look from her younger brother that she completely ignored.

“Where are we, exactly?” Hades asked with a gruff, but polite tone as he took a glance around, as did Beerus beside him.

“We’re in the cave I was raised in up to now.” Zeus replied earnestly, as he saw the rest of his siblings take a look around their surroundings as well. “It may not be much, I admit, but its cloaked by a magical veil that conceals our presences, which’ll make it impossible for our father to detect us.”

“Cloaked by a magical veil, huh?” Beerus repeated curiously, taking a glance over at the entrance to the cave. Now that he focused a bit more, he could certainly feel some kind of protective aura that seemed to coalesce around the cave they were in. “Is that your doing?”

“No, it isn’t.” Metis shook her head, earning Beerus’s gaze. “The magical veil of protection is Gaea’s work. She alone is one of the few capable of blocking Kronos’s all-seeing gaze atop his throne.”

_All-seeing gaze?_ Beerus almost snorted. There hadn’t been anything ‘all-seeing’ about that bastard from what he’d saw. Just a pathetic old man who’d made the grave mistake of getting on his shit-list. Then again, and perhaps he might be giving her too much credit here, but Metis didn’t strike him as the type to exaggerate. Especially since she’d just delivered on her word in her and Zeus getting them here.

Perhaps that meant that Kronos had a special sort of throne somewhere in that castle that allowed him such a thing? It wasn’t hard for him to believe such a thing if it was the case. _Not that it’ll do him any good against me regardless. He can gawk down from his ivory tower at my movements all he likes. It won’t save him from my wrath._

“Well, you weren’t lying to us at least.” Hera said matter-of-factly, giving a somewhat thankful, curt nod to Metis.

The Oceanid returned the gesture with a more relaxed smile now that they were out of the line of fire. “But of course. I would never even consider bluffing about my abilities in a situation like that.”

“Nor would I.” Zeus added.

“And you both have our gratitude for that.” Hestia smiled warmly, getting a nod of agreement from Demeter beside her. “And speaking of gratitude,” She began, her smile broadening as she looked over at her twin brother and quickly made over to him in a few short strides. Her gait catching Beerus’s attention right as her breath was close enough to tickle his skin, as she slinked her arms around the taller man’s waist in a loving embrace. The top of her head barely reaching up to his chin as she rested her face against his broad chest. “more than anything else, brother, I truly appreciate all the effort you went through to get us out of there. We all do.”

Beerus blinked as he was taken mildly by surprise with the affectionate act, though he quickly recovered from it. Any awkwardness he may have felt still getting quickly washed away by Hestia’s comforting aura that blanketed over him yet again, and by extension the rest of their little abode to a lesser extent. The same pleasant feeling that had come over him the first time she’d done this resurging, and he welcomed it with open arms.

“She’s right, you know.” Demeter added, briefly catching Beerus’s eye as she flashed him a warm, thankful smile. “Our escape was only possible because of you. You’re our saviour, Beerus, and for getting us out of that horrible place, I can’t thank you enough.”

_Heh, saviour huh?_ Beerus chuckled _. I’ve never been called that one before._ He’d been called many things in the past, and sparsely little of them were pleasant outside of his former station as the god of destruction. Most done behind his back when the mortals of his previous universe thought he wasn’t listening.

He had to admit, being complimented like that earnestly without the typical fear he’d come to expect back in his halcyon days in Universe 7 was a rather nice change from what he’d gotten used to prior.

_“Only possible because of him?”_ Zeus couldn’t help but feel a small bit of annoyance at that statement. After all, he and Metis were seconds away from getting Kronos to drink that specially brewed potion, which would’ve had the Titan Lord puking his siblings out within no time had his brother chosen not to do what he did. Given the distraction this would’ve caused, their escape under that plan would’ve very well been much less stressful than it had ended up being, even if their escape from the castle would’ve taken longer.

Metis, he could tell just from a glance, was irked by that statement as well given the effort she’d gone to in order to brew a magical potion strong enough to debilitate even Kronos, and in mapping out all the routes of the castle for escape. Regardless, she seemed to let it go quick without a word, seeing as they had all gotten out either way at the end of the day.

Zeus chose to do the same in this instance despite that irking him. After all, they had indeed all gotten away from the Titan’s lair without any serious harm, which had been the point of his and Metis excursion in the first place. How it went down mattered little so long as they did. Now wasn’t the time to be petty. He could ponder on how his eldest brother had managed to do what should’ve been impossible by amassing such power while trapped inside their father later.

They had time to relax right now. It’d be unwise not to take it.

“It’s fine.” Beerus inevitable replied to both his sisters with a grin, willingly circling his own arms around Hestia as he basked in the warmth and content that his twin somehow managed to exude so infectiously and effortlessly. A far cry from the initial awkwardness he’d held when they’d first properly interacted several weeks ago in the pit of Kronos’s revolting stomach. His remaining annoyance at not being able to get immediate vengeance upon the Titan Lord abating as well rather swiftly. “I merely did as I said I was going to do.” He said as he patted the shorter goddess’s head with more outward affection than he’d ever shown for another person in his previous universe without making up an excuse for it or having an ulterior motive to go along with it.

“And I always had faith that you would keep your promise to us.” Hestia replied, snuggling a little closer into him, enough to press her impressively sized bust against his front, squishing her breasts down in the process within her tunic. Her head turned to look up at him then, with her glowing orbs shining radiantly with happiness and a beaming smile to go with it, before she leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Beerus’s smile morphed into a smirk as he looked down at her, letting his ego rise for a moment as they continued to hold each other. “But of course you did, Hestia. It is unwise to doubt me, after all. Only a fool would, and you are clearly the furthest thing from a fool.”

Just then, Beerus felt a strong hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention to the side as he saw his favourite little brother Hades grinning at him.

“You have my gratitude as well, brother.” He said earnestly, as a slightly more feral, toothy smile graced his features. “Not just for getting us out of our father’s innards, but also causing that bastard as much pain as you could for all of us on the way out.”

“Not a problem, Hades.” Beerus’s grin also took on a similar feral edge in response. “That buffoon deserved it and so much more for the slight he made against us.” And he’d get so much more just punishment as soon as he got his hands on him again!

“You can say that again.” Poseidon nodded affirmatively. “By the way…” He started before looking away somewhat sheepishly when Beerus gazed over at him. “I probably should’ve done this sooner, but I’m sorry for doubting you before, back when we were still trapped in there, I mean.”

“Eh, it’s alright.” Beerus waved him off as he and Hestia finally separated from their hug. “Water under the bridge now, far as I’m concerned since you’ve seen the error of your ways.”

“Speaking of doubt.” Hades suddenly began, a knowing smirk plastered on his face as he turned his sights on Hera. “Is there something you’d like to say to our brother as well, Hera?”

Hera felt her brow twitch in agitation the very second she heard his words. A frown quickly marring her beatific features as she huffed in annoyance when she caught sight of the knowing look that her younger brother was shooting her. She couldn’t help but to cross her arms underneath her bosom as she narrowed her eyes defensively back at him, looking far from amused. “Are you really bringing that up now, Hades?”

“And why _wouldn’t_ I bring it up now, Hera?” Hades smirk broadened at her. His tone having some apparent smugness to it that didn’t fail to immediately get on Hera’s nerves. “As I recall, between you and Poseidon over here, you were the most vocal about your doubt of our eldest brother being able to get us out of that rancid pit, and put his efforts down much more than he did.” He said while jutting a thumb in Poseidon’s direction. “Not only did you call them futile, and basically call him a fool for thinking he could do it, you also had the gall to say that _I_ needed to see the ‘bigger picture’.”

Never let it be said that Hades couldn’t be somewhat petty given the circumstance. He hadn’t forgotten about that condescending line his older sister had fed him before Beerus had eventually given her the demonstration that put her in her place. Now that they were away from their father safe and sound, it was about time she _properly_ owned up to how wrong she was back then.

And he’d make certain it was in front of _all_ of them here and now after all that nonsense she’d spouted in their father’s stomach if he could! 

Hera’s frown had all but turned into a full-blown scowl at this point as all eyes turned to her, though given the way her divinely beautiful features contorted, it honestly looked more like a childish pout, as she looked away in annoyance. “Honestly…”

“Hmm?” Hades turned the side of his head to her as his hand cupped around his ear. “What was that?”

“Must you be this childish?”

“That doesn’t sound like an apology, dear sister. We’re free and away from our father and his allies now, so you don’t have any more excuses for not giving our brother his due respects for saving your ass.” Hades snorted, bringing his hand down from his ear as he turned to gaze over fully at her with scrutiny. “What, are you that embarrassed about him proving you wrong? Or is it just your wounded ego that’s getting in the way?”

“How dare you!” Hera suddenly snapped at him with an outraged glare as her hands fell by her sides and balled into fists of anger. Her pearly white teeth baring as her lips peeled open with an even more intense scowl, as her sublimely structured, regal cheeks tinted pink.

“How dare I what? Call you out to do what you should be doing anyway?” Hades scoffed at her, completely unmoved by her quickly growing ire. “You told me you’d get to it, remember?” He reminded her of her own words from not too long ago, shortly after they’d broken out of Kronos’s gut. “Well, I can’t think of any time better than the present to do it, do you?”

“Hades…” Hestia muttered disapprovingly. While she may have actually been in some agreement with her brother’s sentiment, she was in no way on board with him putting her on the spot like this so rudely.

“You know what, little brother? I think you’re on to something there.” Beerus on the other hand, was of the _opposite_ persuasion. His own smirk matching Hades own already as his sights set on his younger, and most troublesome sibling.

“Wait what!?” Hera recoiled at Beerus’s words. Her current expression of outrage being mixed in with some shock. “I thought you just said it was all water under the bridge?”

“Oh, I did. For him.” Beerus also took the liberty to jut his own thumb in Poseidon’s direction. “Because unlike you, he has actually apologized for his error in judgement.”

That, and he hadn’t been anywhere near as much of an abrasive nuisance to him as she had been. That was for damn certain!

Hera involuntarily took a step back at that, as Beerus gently manoeuvred his way around Hestia and moved closer to Hera.

Hazel eyes were forced to look up and meet amber, as the much taller of the two siblings now stood less than a foot away from Hera. His broad, muscular form looming over her much shorter, lither figure, with perhaps the smuggest, most expectant grin one could’ve imagined.

“Uhm, is this really necessary, brother?” Zeus asked from his position behind Beerus now. Some concern crossing his features seeing the confrontation between his two siblings and feeling as though he should attempt to come to Hera’s aid a little. 

Mostly because her beauty enraptured him so much that he felt the need to do so in order to try and get on her good side.

Beerus however, wasn’t having _any_ of that. “Don’t think I have forgotten about what you said in that castle, Zeus.” He reminded without turning around. His grin remaining in place despite his words as he kept his gaze on his baby sister’s. He didn’t need to look back to know that that had shut his younger brother up. “Given the circumstance, I’m willing to be gracious and let that slide just this once, but I’m warning you now, Zeus _. Don’t_ test me. You’ll regret it, trust me.”

Just about everyone there, Zeus especially, could tell that he meant every word of what he’d just said simply by the edge to his tone. And after what he’d shown today especially, no one was about to be stupid enough to say he might be bluffing.

The silver-haired deity swallowed involuntarily from the threat – no, the _promise_ – of retribution if he continued to get on his older brother’s bad side. The smarter part of him having kicked in quick to help avoid the potentially massive landmine he was threatening to stumble into. “U-Understood, brother.”

“Good.” The edge in Beerus’s tone seemingly vanished then, satisfied for now at his most recent little brother’s concession. “Now, back to the matter at hand. You said you were raised in this cave, yes?”

“U-Uh, yeah?” Zeus nodded, his divine complexion having somewhat paled over at his brother’s words. And how could they not after watching the display he’d put on in the castle?

“I assume that means that your caretaker or whatever still lives here too?”

“W-Well yes, she does-”

“Then why don’t you make yourself useful and fetch her for us, would you? It’s quite rude to bring guests in and not introduce them, after all.”

“U-Uh… right…” Zeus had to finish rather lamely, a bead of sweat falling down his temple as he looked away with some shame before, in Beerus’s mind, scurrying off further into the cave.

“I’ll go with him.” Metis decided, quickly bounding out herself, though notably much less tense than Zeus had been. “I’ll see you all again in a minute.” She waved back at them, an action reciprocated by both Hestia and Demeter as she disappeared into the darker section of the cave.

And all for someone that in all reality, Beerus couldn’t have given less of a shit about meeting, but at least it got rid of Zeus being a potential nuisance. At least until later. He had a feeling his youngest brother may well end up being just as annoying as Hera could be in the future, in his own way.

He could handle that later if Zeus chose to do so. For now, though, it was time to get back to getting something he actually wanted.

“Now then, Hera.” Beerus began, baring his full gaze down upon his sibling expectantly, as he placed his hands on his hips. “I do believe there’s something you have to say to me, no?”

Hera, for all her usual haughtiness, found herself feeling smaller underneath Beerus’s gaze. Her anger having fizzled away for once within his presence alone as he looked down at her. A definite one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn from how she’d been before when they were in each other’s faces prior to him having showed his strength within their former ghastly prison. She eventually found herself looking away from his unblinking eyes as her face scrunched up in mounting embarrassment, cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink. Her hands unclenching themselves as one found purchase and gripped against her arm with some clear tension.

Beerus’s grin only grew seeing her nervous response. The former destroyer god of the now erased Universe 7 taking more than a little pleasure in watching the sibling that had been his greatest source of irritation during his entrapment _squirm_ beneath his gaze. “Well, I’m waiting Hera…”

“Ngnn! I-I…” Hera bit her lip. Still failing to meet Beerus’s abundantly smug, leering gaze. She rubbed her arm as she struggled to actually say anything to him for once, now that he’d put her on the spot like this, and clearly wouldn’t let her off until he got what he wanted off her.

“You what, Hera?” Hades chimed in again, crossing his arms over his chest. His smile making it clear he was taking some enjoyment in watching her squirm just as Beerus was. Simply showing her she was wrong wasn’t enough. After how aggravating she’d acted before, they were both _long_ overdue to hear her verbally admit she was wrong and be humbled. It was petty and perhaps even childish for sure, but after the tone she’d taken with them, Beerus in particular, it would be a lie to suggest that this wasn’t somewhat deserved. “This shouldn’t be difficult, Hera. All you’re doing is apologizing and then thanking him for saving us. You already said you’d do the latter earlier, so what’s the problem?”

“Well said.” Beerus agreed, having it affirmed in his mind yet again that Hades was his favourite brother easily. “So, what are you waiting for Hera? Go ahead. Say it.”

“Y-You…” The young goddess began tersely. “Over something so trivial…”

“Are you testing me now, woman?” Beerus narrowed his amber orbs, somewhat amused by her stubborn attitude even now, but all the same entirely unimpressed. “I know you’re not incapable of this. You’ve certainly had no trouble running your mouth before. Although, if you’d prefer, I’d also be willing to give you another way to show you’re both apologetic and thankful to me.”

“And what would that be?” She asked, while still looking away from him.

If she had been looking, she would’ve caught the almost Cheshire cat-like expression that came over him briefly. “You can get on your hands and knees and _prostrate_ yourself before me instead. You do that, and I’ll take it as both an apology and a sign of gratitude. No words needed.”

“W-What!?” Hera sputtered, taking a step back from the surprise of such a galling statement as she finally stared up at him almost gobsmacked. Eyes nearly as wide as saucers.

“Oh my!” Demeter cupped her mouth in surprise, having not expected him to suggest such a provocative action. Meanwhile, Hades let out a laugh just seeing Hera’s reaction, while Poseidon just stared over in some level of awe that Beerus would actually go there, knowing how prideful she already was.

“Beerus!” Hestia called out behind him with a clearly displeased tone, as she moved forward and grabbed on to her twin’s shoulder. An act that did manage to draw his gaze away from their younger sibling. “Why would you even suggest such a thing?”

“What?” Beerus merely shrugged back, looking unperturbed. “It’s not like I’m asking for anything unreasonable from her, Hestia. It’s a viable option if she can’t bring herself to say anything to my face. Heck, if you ask me, I’d say it might get the point across even better than if she just said it.”

“I-I am _not_ prostrating myself to you!” Hera screeched in abject defiance. Her now almost shrilly voice echoing through the cave with every syllable, forcing a cringe out of everyone else there, including even Hestia despite the eldest sister’s best attempt not to. Her outrage coming back full force as she glared over at her brother while balling her fists at her sides again. Though its effectiveness, if it would’ve had any on Beerus at all, was neutered by just how red her face had become. “There’s no chance you’re making me do that! None! I refuse to humiliate myself over something so-mmph!?”

The increasingly loud female deity was quickly cut off before she could finish. Her last words getting muffled into something indecipherable as Beerus decided to clamp one of his hands down over her mouth to stop her from screeching any further. His grin from before now long gone and replaced with an almost comically angry snarl.

“Damnit Hera, are you ever gonna learn when to not screech our bloody e _ars_ off!?” He yelled just as loud as she’d been, forcing another cringe out of everyone there as it bounced off the walls. “I was only messing with you, for goodness sake! I wasn’t actually serious, you dolt!” Okay, that was only half true. One side of him actually did want her to do it, purely to leave that lasting image burned into her mind, so that she may hopefully be humbled by the experience.

Knowing her though, she’d probably remain just as bad. Or hell, she might actually get _worse_ if she could hold a grudge like he could. And he had a strange gut feeling that she damn well could.

“Ugh…” She groaned into his palm, before wrapping her hand around his wrist and managing to pull his hand away just enough for her scowl to be seen as she yelled back at him. “And how was _I_ supposed to know that, you buffoon! I can’t read your mind!”

“A buffoon, huh!? Is that how you thank me for saving your ass back there? Or apologising for the amount of crap you gave me back in that bastard’s stomach? You dig your heels into the ground like a damn child and insult me!?” Beerus barked back, his teeth baring in an angry glower. “You really are a piece of work, you know that?”

“Oh, don’t you start!” Hera all but screamed in his face as she pushed herself closer. Uncaring of how much she was playing with fire right now as she let her own anger take hold again. “You have the nerve to call _me_ a child while you and Hades gang up on and heckle me for a bloody thanks and apology!?”

“Oh, hear we go.” Beerus rolled his eyes at such an asinine statement, with Hades mirroring it in the background. “You’re so full of shit! We were egging you on because you were stalling over something simple and wasting our time!”

“Oh, give over! Wasting your time? You don’t have anything else to do! And I wasn’t stalling either!”

“How is calling what I asked for trivial and refusing to actually do it _not_ stalling! Just who in the heck are you trying to fool!?”

“I never refused to do anything!” She denied vehemently. “At least not until now, because you know what? I don’t care that you rescued us all, I’m not giving you a _damn_ thing you ass!”

Beerus growled. At this point, Hera had pushed herself up on her toes and had gotten close enough for her forehead to clash against his. Damn wench had some real nerve getting up in his face like this again!

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. You really _are_ an ungrateful cow.”

“No, I am no-”

“Oh, yes you are!” Beerus pushed his head forward against hers, forcing Hera back immediately. “Don’t even try to deny it. I’m at my wits end now with your crap, Hera.”

“At your wits end, huh?” She scoffed, gritting her teeth as she tried to force him back in turn, but she couldn’t even get him to budge a centimetre this time. “As if to imply you even _had_ any wit to begin with!”

“Are you forgetting already that I’m the only reason you’re not still in that retched stomach?” Beerus reminded with a burning fury in his eyes. “Not to mention that had I not acted further you likely wouldn’t have made it ten steps out of those idiots throne room.”

Hera was far from cowed. “You _punched_ our way out on both occasions, Beerus. Using brute power is hardly something that takes any real intelligence.”

She said this while not aware of the fact that Beerus even being able to gain the power to do those things, given what their predicament had been, should’ve been impossible under normal circumstances. Though even if she was, given her anger she probably still wouldn’t have cared.

“Says the woman who did nothing but sit around with her thumb up her ass contributing nothing worth a damn! Don’t stand here and talk to me about intelligence when all you’ve done is bitch and moan!”

Hera’s eyes burned with a fiery fury in that moment that easily rivalled her brother’s. Her teeth grinding down on themselves so hard it was a wonder they hadn’t fragmented yet. To the onlookers watching on, it looked like sparks of electricity were flying between the two as they continued to butt heads. “Why you…”

“Beerus, Hera, please, you shouldn’t be at each other’s throats like this.” Hestia said with a hand outstretched, already taking her first stride forward to be the voice of reason to her two fiery tempered siblings.

“She’s right you two. There’s no need for this.” Demeter agreed wholeheartedly, backing up Hestia, but making no attempt to get closer and in between those two whilst they were becoming increasingly volatile.

“We’re really back to this again, aren’t we?” Poseidon muttered as a sweat drop fell down his temple.

“It’s Hera’s fault, you know. If she wasn’t so stupidly stubborn, then they wouldn’t be butting heads like this.” Hades commented by Poseidon’s side while crossing his arms, making it clear he was on Beerus’s side. “She’s really putting up this much of a fuss over having to apologise and thank him for what he’s done. It’s incredible to me just how short-tempered and abrasive she can be even now.”

“I’m not so sure Beerus is all that much better in this situation, Hades.” Poseidon remarked back, sagging his shoulders as he spectated on as things looked mere moments away from boiling over into a brawl. Something he was acutely aware of now that Beerus would mop the floor with her in if it did. “Those two are so alike in all the wrong ways…”

“We are nothing alike!” Poseidon flinched and stepped back nervously as the two suddenly rounded on him and bellowed that out in unison, their voices booming throughout the mountain cave. The expressions on their faces looking comically pissed off and offended by the comparison. “How dare you compare me to him/her!” They roared, forcing the young god to break out in a fearful sweat as their ire became almost solely focused on him then.

“Brother! Sister!” Hestia called out more forcefully this time, as her hands gripped on both of their shoulder’s. “Please, cease your quarrelling. It isn’t getting either of you anywhere!”

The instant she said this, that same calming effect of hers from before burst forth with a vengeance, with just the two of them as its sole targets this time. Both Hera and even Beerus had to widen their eyes as it crashed over them like a tidal wave, though not in any harmful way. Quite the opposite in fact. It enveloped them once more like a comforting blanket of warmth the likes of which neither had ever felt before. More potent in its influence on them than any time she’d done it prior.

The two snapped their gazes to Hestia in that instant, as all of their anger suddenly got washed up and swallowed into the abyss. The duo’s formally tense bodies sagging somewhat as every part of their being relaxed. Their arms falling almost limply by their sides as Hera’s face drained from the redness it had gained before.

“Come now, you two.” Hestia began again, her voice coming out much softer this time. Her glowing eyes holding a softness and care to them that had both feeling somewhat guilty. “You’re blowing things a bit out of proportion, don’t you think?”

“B-But he started it…” Hera pointed accusingly at her brother, though with her anger having fizzled out now, the accusation came out sounding exceedingly weak. And she knew herself how weak it sounded even as she uttered it.

_Started it my ass. Get over yourself._ Beerus thought to himself with an annoyed look, though that vanished as soon as it arrived when Hestia passed him a glance.

“Whether he did or not is irrelevant, sister.” Hestia shook her head. “The fact that you both could get so angry at one another over something like this is astonishing. We should be happy and continuing to celebrate how we’re all free right now. Not ready to tear into each other the way you two were just now.” She remarked none too proudly, which under her aura, was enough to actually make Hera bow her head slightly in some form of shame. Beerus meanwhile started to look and feel a bit sheepish. “It truly does sadden me you know, to watch my family row over nothing. I thought you two would’ve been passed this after Beerus succeeded in getting us out and away from father, but I guess not.”

“W-Well, I… I…” Hera stopped herself as soon as she had to look into her older sister’s eyes again, where she could see a mixture of both disappointment and dejection as well as the same concern and worry she showed last time. Whatever remaining excuse she may have tried to muster to absolve herself crumbling then and there, leaving only the shame at how she’d been acting to bare.

Beerus wasn’t faring much better. Like the last time he and Hera had been arguing before Hestia broke them up, with her presence and words alone, she was able to make him regret his behaviour.

“I’m sorry, dear sister.” Hera finally said, as she looked toward the ground. Not unlike how a child would when forced to admit wrongdoing but were unable to look their parent in the eye out of shame. “It looks as though I’ve allowed myself to become too heated yet again. I should know better.”

_That at least, you and I both agree on._ Beerus thought in agreement, but decided not to voice it at the moment, as Hera turned her gaze up to him again.

“And as for you, brother. I’m…” She paused for a moment, as though what she was about to say was a genuine struggle for her. Eventually though, she let out a sigh as she looked away again, before continuing. “I’m sorry for how I just acted towards you. I was being unnecessarily difficult towards you without a good reason.”

“Hmm… I suppose I may have gone a little overboard as well.” He begrudgingly admitted when Hestia passed him her concerned glance once more. That was about as far as he went though. He may have felt bad for causing Hestia distress over his behaviour again, but he sure as hell wasn’t sharing that same feeling towards Hera. She would get no apology from him. If anything, _she_ was the one who still needed to-

“With that said, I’ll retract what I said before. Much as it pains me to admit it, you’re right.”

“Huh?” Beerus stared in open surprise for once at his nuisance of a younger sister. Had she actually just said what he thought she said?

Hera’s cheeks blushed once again in embarrassment, and had it not been for Hestia’s comforting aura, she probably would’ve stopped there like she had a few minutes ago. “You were right, Beerus. Like everyone else here, I owe you my thanks for rescuing us.” She then made a move that Beerus, in the short time he’d known her, never would’ve actually expected of her to initiate given how she usually was.

She stepped toward him and, putting her general bitchiness to the side, she spread her arms out before circling them around his waist. Her breasts pressing against his front from within her own tunic as she hugged herself up against him and rested her head against the crook of his shoulder. Her face turned to the side as she clenched her eyes shut in heightened embarrassment. Not wanting to look up at his face to see how he reacted as her own lit up like a furnace at what she was doing.

It may not have felt the same as what Hestia had given. Nor was it the prostration he’d half seriously asked for, but the gesture in and of itself spoke volumes, as it made him stiffen from the contact.

“Please… accept my most sincere gratitude for all that you’ve done for us, brother.” She said earnestly, casting her pride away with some serious effort for the first time in her short life. “N-Not to mention my apologies as well for all the hassle I gave you back in our father’s stomach. I never should’ve doubted you…”

“Well, I’ll be damned…” Hades muttered as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, whilst looking on in disbelief. “She’s actually showing humility? Well, colour me surprised…”

“No kidding…” Poseidon remarked as both he and Demeter nodded in agreement, just as taken aback as he was. The former of which still sweating a little from when his older siblings had turned their ire on him.

Beerus meanwhile, looked utterly dumbfounded as he stared down at who had been the most antagonistic toward him. The same person who’d been bitching her ass off at him up until a moment ago, being nothing less than the total cow he’d come to see her as for the most part.

And now she was hugging him closely while giving him exactly what he’d asked for? Even with Hestia’s assistance in mind, that was still quite the jarring one-eighty-degree turn compared to her normal attitude.

Idly, he noted that Hestia had let go of them both at some point, and even her calming effect seemed to have sizzled out for some reason. He looked to his twin in that moment and saw that she had taken a step back from them and was smiling again, clearly happy with this turn of events.

Turning his sights back to his younger sibling, he found himself not being quite sure how to respond to Hera actually being somewhat affectionate and not… well… a _bitch_. After a few seconds that seemed to drag on, he awkwardly decided to slowly circle his own arms around his typically aggravating sister and returned the gesture. He could feel her stiffen up like he had as he awkwardly hugged her back, but she made no attempt to move away or complain, for once. She merely just sighed again and sagged against him.

As the seconds dragged on, the hug steadily became more relaxed and natural. This fact alone was enough to surprise Beerus inwardly. _Huh, this is starting to feel… kind of pleasant actually._ Pleasant, up until now, was certainly not a word he would have used to describe any interaction with Hera. There was no denying that that was how this felt though.

Now if only she could’ve been like this from the beginning instead of being up his ass like she’d been, he might’ve actually enjoyed her company. Definitely not to the same degree as Hestia, but it would’ve been a sore sight better than how they’d actually been.

No one dared say a word in the moment. All of them, including Hades, choosing to silently watch the only wholesome act they’d ever seen between the two most short-tempered of them all. Likely because most of them knew this change of pace wasn’t likely to stick.

_Meanwhile…_

It hadn’t taken long for Zeus with Metis in tow to make their way through the mountain’s cave. The two having walked in relative silence for the most part. The only sound that seemed to pass by having been the distant shouts that echoed throughout the cave from where they’d been.

“It seems as if those two have finally calmed down now.” She noted upon no longer hearing the echoing outbursts of Beerus and Hera.

“I certainly hope so.” Zeus replied with some hint of relief as they made their way down further. “With the way that was going, I was beginning to worry they might actually start coming to blows…” He shuddered at the thought of his impossibly beautiful sister tangoing with his eldest brother after what he’d witnessed Beerus do back at the Titans lair. Something like that would only end ugly for her, and just thinking about that possibility made him cringe.

“You should be more worried about your own relationship with him, Zeus. Not his and Hera’s. Because as of now, you’ve hardly done anything to endear yourself to him.” Zeus’s soon-to-be-spouse remarked matter-of-factly, earning a groan from him.

“I’m aware of that, Metis. I kind of got the message loud and clear when he warned me not to test him.” And to be honest, Zeus didn’t really blame him for having a low opinion of him. The more he thought about it, if he was in Beerus’s place, he wouldn’t have been impressed either.

He’d made an awful first impression that Beerus had let slide but was certain to not forget. He’d have to try and rectify that in the future and get in his older brother’s good graces. It wouldn’t do to have a schism amongst his own family and himself, after all. It was paramount that he gained Beerus’s favour at some point, because if he didn’t… well, he didn’t even want to _think_ about what the consequences of that would be for him going forward.

“Well, I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you then that you’ll need to get on much better terms with him?” She was met with a grunt of affirmation. “Good. I can do what I can to help you with that, if you want?”

“That would be appreciated.” Zeus nodded at her thankfully, glad for the offered assistance. He had a feeling he was going to need it. “For now, though, let’s just focus on finding Amaltheia.” He said before turning his attention back to their path fully. “She wasn’t sleeping in her usual spot inside the cave, and we haven’t found her in here so far.”

“You think she might be outside this time?”

“I can assure you I’m not.” The two heard from a number of paces ahead of them, causing them to both stop. The owner of the voice, Amaltheia herself, stepping into view from the relative darkness ahead that thankfully wasn’t pitch black no matter how far one walked within the cave. Another benefit given by Gaea’s magical veil.

The naked goat nymph smiled at the two. Looking more than relieved at the sight of them. “I see that you two made it back, and from the racket we could just about make out from up top, I can only assume you both succeeded in your quest.”

Zeus smiled sheepishly right back at his surrogate mother. “Ah. Well, yeah...” The goal at the end of the day was still to get them out of there to safety and freedom. Which they had done by aiding them in getting here. They just did nowhere near as much of the heavy lifting as they thought they would’ve. They both knew who was responsible for that.

“Wait…” Zeus’s mind then registered the fact that Amaltheia had just said ‘we’ instead of ‘I’.

Before Zeus could utter another word, before his and Metis eyes, another woman with a strong maternal aura walked into view beside the goat nymph. Her brown tunic wrapped around her, with her unmistakable turret crown atop her head, and silky brown hair done up in a neat bun.

Even though he had not seen her since his birth, Zeus wasn’t about to forget who this woman was any point soon.

A happy smile found its way to Metis lips as she eyed the all too familiar Titaness. “It is good to see you again, Lady Rhea.”

“And to you both, as well.” Rhea replied back with a nod and a radiant smile etched on to her indescribably beautiful face. Tears of joy already beginning to well in her eyes as she laid her gaze on the last of her seven children.

And the first of them all that she’d finally be reunited with today.

**AND CUT!**

**That’s the end of this one. The rest of this little down time is coming real soon, and then, we’re gonna get the Titanomachy stuff revved up in February all things going well. There’s sure to be plenty of action once that finally starts up, and I’m looking forward to writing it.**

**Hope you all got some form of enjoyment out of this slice-of-life chapter. The one after this will mainly be the reunion between mother and children, and a good bit of banter as Rhea finds out what actually went down in Kronos’s castle etc. Something tells me she isn’t quite ready to learn that her eldest baby boy somehow managed to punch his way out of Kronos and then his castle with brute force, lol.**

**Anyways, see you guys again around the end of the month, and I mean it this time. It won’t be a 10K+ monster of a chapter like most, if not all the Titanomachy centred chapters are going to be. It’ll be about the length of this one, potentially shorter. So it won’t be of much difficulty to handle.**


	7. Family Reunion.

**The Olympian God of Destruction:**

****

**Chapter 7: Family Reunion.**

After what seemed like a long time given how surprisingly comfortable it’d gotten, but in truth was less than a minute, Hera finally pulled her arms back and made to remove herself from the embrace. Beerus made no attempt to stop her, as he let his own arms unwrap from around the shorter of the two of them and fall by his sides.

Her face still a noticeable shade of pinkish-red, Hera looked down at the ground and their feet. Her hands nervously clutched together just below her pelvis as she refused still to meet her brother’s gaze. “A-Are you happy now?” She mutteringly asked, channelling a bit of her typically more snarky side, or at least trying to. The lack of any real bite in her tone for once was obvious.

Rather than be annoyed at her given that, Beerus simply chuckled at what was possibly a shoddy attempt to save face on her end, by trying to act like she typically did around him. Her attitude really was beginning to remind him of Champa, who’d done something similar when they were young, minus the hug of course.

Back then, as he always did, Beerus didn’t fail to take the opportunity to tease his younger brother for a laugh. It was one of the odd ways he’d shown his affection for him whilst giving himself the plausible deniability to say that he didn’t in case Whis or someone else got on his case.

This time around, would be no different either.

“I suppose I am.” He grinned teasingly, placing a hand atop her head and ruffling her long-flowing chestnut brown hair into a frizz. An act that his little sister clearly didn’t appreciate if the embarrassed frown was anything to go by. “I’m glad that you’ve seen the error of your ways, Hera, but since you’ve retracted what you said before, I still have one thing to ask of you.”

“A-And what would that be?” She asked back with a light stutter, feeling the urge to slap her brother’s hand away for messing with her hair so flippantly, but choosing to stay her hand for the moment.

A mistake she came to regret, as Beerus gently gripped her head and leaned down, bringing himself down to eye-level with her, which allowed her to see the Cheshire cat-like smile that now adorned his lips once again from the corner of her eyes. His voice a low and husky whisper that only she could properly hear. “Will you be prostrating yourself to me now, or later?”

“Hrgk!” Hera almost choked at that. Her face close to resembling that of the oracle fish from back on his previous residence in Universe 7 whenever he’d threatened to cut down her food supply. The sudden widening of her hazel eyes in alarm as they finally snapped to him fully, her mouth having fallen open in shock and potential horror. Instead of sweating bullets in fear, his younger sister added a personal touch of her own, by having her already blushing face turning a very dark shade of red all around. Beerus could even swear he could see actual _steam_ pour out of her ears like some sort of kettle, as she slapped his hand away and clumsily stumbled back from him.

“W-W-What!?” She yelped, her usually immaculately gorgeous face resembling that of a ripe tomato. “B-But didn’t you-” Her stuttering words were cut off before she could finish as her heel knocked against a small rock behind her when she wasn’t fully paying attention. Caught off causing her to lose her footing and go off balance as she tripped over it. A startled cry leapt forth from her as she suddenly fell over on to the ground rather roughly in the next second in an undignified, near comical manner. Her plump ass cushioning her fall as it struck the ground first. Strands of her silky, chestnut-brown hair falling over her reddened face in the process. Her ample, perky E-cup breasts bouncing lively within her tunic from the impact before her hands instinctively planted themselves on the floor to steady herself, as her sizeable mounds settled down into a series of jiggles before stopping.

“Beerus,” Hestia called out in bafflement, as she and others locked sights on her twin. “What did you-”

“Pfft.” Before anyone else could properly react to what had just happened, Beerus’s cheeks puffed out suddenly, as a number of snickers left him. Those snickers would’ve morphed into full blown laughter had Beerus not decided to clamp a hand down on his mouth to stifle the laughter threatening to spill out.

Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon and Hades all stared at Beerus in major confusion of what was going, as he continued to stifle laughter into his palm as he hunched over a little while his shoulders shook. His facial expression looking downright hysterical. Hera meanwhile was too stunned and red-faced on the ground to properly respond as she gaped openly at her elder sibling. All of them at a total loss for words at what had just occurred. 

“Ohoh!” A small laugh managed to escape as Beerus eventually calmed himself down, removing his hand from his lips to show the face-splitting smile he now had. “That reaction was so much better than I thought it’d be!” He remarked in a humoured tone as he appeared to wipe a stray tear from his eye.

“H-Her reaction…?” Hestia muttered confusedly at her twin’s remark.

Beerus did not hear this however. Too focused as he was on his seated sister and how he’d got her to react. He’d expected most of what happened there, but her tripping over on herself and falling down in a heap on top of that? Ha! That was priceless!

He couldn’t even _remember_ the last time something had made him laugh like that. The best he could compare this to in recent memory was that time that he, Whis and Goku had travelled to Universe 10’s Kai realm and that goofball Saiyan had butchered his introduction to that cretin Zamasu. And that had only garnered a _light_ amount of snickering from him at Son Goku’s denseness. This was on a whole other level!

“W-Wha…?” Hera looked utterly dumbfounded right about now, and the rest of their brothers and sisters watching on in befuddlement weren’t far behind her on that.

Strolling closer to her with his grin still splitting his face, Beerus offered her a hand to get up. “Like I said before, Hera, I was only joking.” He informed without a lick of regret. “No need for you to worry, I just thought I’d have a little fun messing with you, is all.”

Hera stared open-mouthed at the extended hand as her brother’s words sank in.

Once they did, if possible, her face seemed to somehow burn an even _darker_ shade of red, as her hazel pools glared up daggers at Beerus, who had on the biggest shit-eating grin you could imagine. Her lips tracing down into what might as well have been her trademark scowl, as they peeled open to show her gritted teeth. “You…”

Hera looked to be seething, and for a second, it looked like she was about ready to have a volcanic explosion of anger out at her elder sibling. She looked so bad that the others, outside of Hestia, almost took a step back just from the expression on her face alone. If looks could’ve killed, then Beerus would’ve been skewered like a shish-kebab by now.

However, to Beerus’s mild surprise, and even more so to the others despite the moment of affection she’d given to him prior, his normally volatile sister managed to school her features and stop herself from doing so. Taking a few controlled breaths, her face steadily lost the deep shade of red that enveloped it before as it slowly returned to its normal, pale complexion. The indescribably beautiful woman then let out a drawn-out sigh as for once, as she managed to reign in her fury on her own without the assistance of Hestia. The first time she’d ever managed to do so.

“You ass.” She finally said exasperatedly, as she even more surprisingly took Beerus’s offered hand and used it to pull herself up. Her feminine globes of fat giving another jostle inside her open-windowed tunic as she used her other hand to dust herself down. “I decide to show gratitude, apologize and be nice, and that’s how you respond after?”

“Oh, give over.” Beerus rolled his eyes as he let go of her hand, quickly recovering from his mild surprise as he gave her a smirk that held no actual ill-will. “I was just having some harmless banter with you, that’s all. All in good fun.”

Hera’s eyes were momentarily narrowed like slits upon him, clearly far from amused by his little joke. “All in good fun, hmm?” She placed a hand on her wide, shapely hip as a smirk of her own suddenly began to emerge on her pristine features. The other hand coming up to brush the stray strands of her silky, back-length hair behind her ear, as she gave Beerus a challenging look with her regal gaze. _You want to mess with me for your own amusement now, do you? Well, two can play at that game, dear brother._ “Well then, try not to be too shocked when I get you back for that, and have some fun of my own at _your_ expense, Beerus.”

“Oh?” Beerus rose an inquisitive, bemused brow at Hera’s change of pace. “Is that right?” Fat chance of that happening on his watch, but still, the threat was more than a little amusing, so he might as well humour her. “Good luck with that one, Hera. What’ll you do? Scream your head off at me again? I’d honestly like to see you try and ‘get me back’ for that.” He finished while making air-quotations with his hand, before placing the other atop her head again just to rile her up. His head tilting downwards to around her height in an almost condescending manner had it not been for the lack of any real bad intention on his end.

“Oh no. Nothing like that this time, dear brother.” Rather than let him rile her so easily this time around just as she tended to do to him, Hera controlled her temperament as she placed a hand over Beerus’s cheek. Her face leaning closer to his until they were barely over an inch apart, close enough for their breaths to tickle the other’s skin as they stared into the other’s eyes challengingly. “That wouldn’t get me anywhere with you and would only cause our lovely sister Hestia unneeded stress.” She said while giving him a look that promised playful payback. “Don’t you worry, Beerus. I’ll come up with something soon enough to return the favour twice as hard. It’s only a matter of time.”

_Heh, look at her, talking as if it’s a foregone conclusion. ‘Only a matter of time’ she says. Ha! How adorable._ It did make him just that more intrigued to see if she could actually come up with something to return his little joke twice as hard, though. Far as he knew, she had nothing to embarrass him with, so for now, no matter her confidence, it was pretty much an empty – but amusing all the same – threat. “Hmph. I look forward to seeing you try.” And fail most likely. Whatever botched attempt she’d make would likely be good for another laugh on his end, he’d say. “Should be quite entertaining.”

“Oh, it will be. For me that is.” She countered back slyly, not backing down even an inch.

“Uhh, you guys?” Poseidon called out, getting the two’s attention on him, and by extension the rest of their siblings sans Zeus as their gazes switched over. “Mind telling us what _that_ was all about?” He asked with no small amount of befuddlement mirrored by the others.

From the looks of things from their perspective, it’d taken even _less_ time than they would’ve thought before the two of them were right back in each other’s grills again.

“Oh, nothing you need to worry about, you lot.” Beerus replied, his hands coming behind him as one clasped around the wrist of the other, as he turned halfway towards the group of four. Reclining his frame back up to full height as he did. “Just a bit of sibling banter, is all.”

“Are you sure?” Hestia asked concernedly, taking a step forward while clasping her hands together as she glanced over at Hera.

“Yes. What he says is true, sister.” Said female deity gave her concerned, caring older sister a levelled smile that looked genuine. The only sign that there was something else to it being the almost predatory side-glance she gave Beerus for a very brief instance. “It was just a little, harmless joke he decided to pull, and one I intend to get him back for. All in good fun, though.”

“Ah.” Hestia nodded, not spotting the look Hera had sent Beerus’s way as she let a kind, homely smile adorn her soft, pinkish-red lips. “Well, that’s good, I suppose. It could end up being a way for you two to bond even further, rather than going at each other’s throats.”

“I agree.” Demeter nodded in agreement with her own cautious, but relieved smile. “So long as it’s not harmful, it could do you some good.” Better than how they were before, at least.

Hades snorted to himself behind his sisters. A bemused smirk coating his bearded face as he looked between his favoured brother and _least_ favoured sister, as unlike Hestia and even Demeter it seemed, he _had_ actually noticed the look Hera sent Beerus’s way. _Bond isn’t exactly the word I’d use there, Hestia. And doing them some good is a stretch from the looks of things. I wouldn’t bank on them not being back at each other’s throats soon enough with the look she just gave him…_

Still, he doubted it was anything Beerus couldn’t handle. Not like she could overpower him and force him into an embarrassing situation like he’d just effortlessly done to her there, getting her to trip over herself like a clumsy fool.

And hey, who knows? He may be wrong and the two of them may actually get real cosy with each other in the future and start showering the other with compliments instead of insults before they became lovers or something.

… _Pfft._ Hades chuckled lowly enough that no one really heard him. _Fat chance of that ever happening. The world will be flipped on its head and I’d somehow dunk myself back in our bastard father’s stomach before that ever happens._

“Hmm?” Beerus’s ears suddenly perked up then, as he heard the sounds of multiple footsteps coming their way from further within the cave.

Oh wait, yeah. He’d almost forgotten already that he’d sent Zeus – with Metis following – off to get that caretaker or whatever that he couldn’t have cared less to meet and introduce them.

Beerus levelled his gaze at the inner section of the cave just a second later, right around the point where the others started to hear the returning sets of footsteps. His eyes narrowing as the started to make out the emerging shadows from within the darkness before the others. Two of them were easy enough for him to make out as Zeus and Metis. There were _another_ two however, one in front and one behind, that he could not.

Strange. Had Zeus failed to mention that he had more than one caretaker or something?

No, that didn’t sound right. Before he’d sent him off, the man had managed to get out a ‘she’, if he recalled correctly. Something that implied there was only one of them. And he doubted that had been a mistake. So, who was the fourth one?

The answer came through rather quick, as the shadow in front seemed to spot them, and hastened their pace toward them, allowing Beerus to make out more of their features. Starting with the turret crown adorning their head and silky chestnut-brown hair the same as Hera’s down up in a bun to go with it. Then there was the dark eyes he managed to make out that widened in the steadily un-obscuring shadows around them, a feminine gasp leaving their impossibly well-rounded, pale-skinned face’s pinkish-red lips. As if the effeminate sound wasn’t enough of a dead giveaway, their approaching body was an incredibly shapely, hour-glass figure of wide hips, slim waist and ample bosom held in by a brown tunic that made it abundantly clear that they were female.

_Hang on a minute. She looks familiar…_ Beerus thought to himself, as the woman fully came into the light, her eyes already welled up with unbidden tears. _Wait, isn’t that…_

Hestia gasped audibly, as hers along with everyone else’s eyes landed on the new arrival. One that though she had not seen her since the day of her birth, the eldest of the group – provided Beerus’s countless years prior to reincarnation were ignored – had her eyes begin to water. Her hands clutching together as they came up to her chest in shock. “M-Mother!?”

The other’s eyes collectively widened in shock themselves as they too recognized her, even if they’d only caught a brief look at her before going to sleep, and then subsequently finding themselves in Kronos’s gut.

“My children…” The woman, their mother, uttered. Barely audible enough to have been heard by them, almost as if she’d lost her voice. The sheer amount of _emotion_ behind every syllable in those two words alone however was enough to make that small detail irrelevant, as it captured their attention completely. As the tears ran down her cheeks openly, the woman didn’t bother to resist the flood of emotions that proceeded to pour out of her.

“You’re all back…” She wept, though clearly in mounting happiness as the tears continued to fall, cascading down her cheeks as a wet smile formed on her lips. “You’re all finally free…”

“That we are.” Beerus said evenly, grabbing the woman’s attention as he stepped forward. Not letting the small amount of shock he himself felt at seeing his mother of this reality so soon after getting out of Kronos’s gut keep him rooted in place. “And it would appear that you have come to greet us now that we’re out.”

“Beerus…” The name left Rhea’s lips the instant she locked eyes with him. That one single name coming out like a whisper, as his calm amber pools and neutral expression reflected in the Titaness’s dark orbs.

It was around then that Zeus, Metis and Amaltheia stepped into the lighter part of the cave in full view and ground themselves to a halt behind Rhea. Or rather, Amaltheia stuck her arm out to stop the two from going any further, sensing that something was going on here that shouldn’t be interrupted. After taking one look at her serious expression, both Zeus and Metis wisely complied and looked on.

The rest of Beerus and Zeus’s siblings did the same on the other side, still rooted in place from the surprise of seeing their mother again so soon. They also didn’t want to step on Beerus’s toes, evidenced by Hestia, who already had her own tears dripping down her face, and looked about ready to immediately move towards the mother she’d wanted to be with again. Only to keep herself rooted for the time being, as her twin got in the way. Both his expression and even his tone near impossible to read at the moment. Making it even more difficult to know what he may be thinking right now.

“Ah, so you can tell who I am, huh?” Beerus rose a brow at that, crossing his arms behind him and hand clasped to the other. “Well, I suppose it’s to be expected. You are our mother, I guess. It’d be quite shameful if you couldn’t tell your own children apart.”

“I could never forget any of your faces.” Rhea replied, her voice choking up again no matter how much she tried to stop it. “I have already brought shame to myself for other things in the past, but I will never add that to the list. I’ve been enough of a disgrace as your mother already without adding that too.” Even with all the tears in her eyes, Rhea could see her own son’s with perfect clarity, and it was as if she was right back to that day when her first two children had been born.

The eyes of the only child who’d been conscious when Kronos had swallowed. It was impossible for her to ever forget the overwhelming feelings of sorrow and mortification, as she locked eyes with her then baby boy in that final moment before ingestion. The unmitigated look of horror in his stunning amber pools, as he stared towards her, his own mother, no doubt for help that she hadn’t – couldn’t – give him.

“Y-You clearly aren’t all that happy to see me, my son. A-And I can’t say I blame you for that.” Rhea continued, letting out a whimper. Unlike with Hera however, despite the mountain of guilt and negative emotions beginning to claw at her harshly, the woman refused to avert her gaze from her eldest son’s even for an instant. “I-I’m your mother, after all, and yet I failed to protect you when it mattered… All of you.”

She took a shaky step forward, bringing her closer to Beerus’s position, now off by only a few feet. Her teary eyes glancing around, hovering over the fully grown faces of each and every one of her precious children behind him individually. Starting with Hestia, then Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, then to Hera on the other side from them, before finally coming back to Beerus.

She halted in place with Beerus’s next words. “All of us except for Zeus, apparently.”

“Eh…?” Zeus suddenly felt like a deer in the headlights, as Beerus’s gaze briefly shifted over to him, before moving back to Rhea.

“I may not have heard it all, but I know I heard something about you managing to trick Kronos somehow into not devouring him. Care to explain why you didn’t extend that same courtesy to the rest of us?” It was an honest question, and one would’ve expected there to be some resentment in Beerus’s tone when he said it. However, no one could really tell if there was or not, as the purple-haired deity managed to keep whatever emotions he may have been feeling well hidden.

Beerus’s next question, however, certainly drove home the fact that he might. Or was at the very least annoyed at her. “Was he just more important to you than the rest of us, or something?”

“No!” The sudden, vehement shout of denial practically boomed throughout the cave. The single word holding such a level of desperate, emotive sincerity that all of the Titaness’s spawn, Beerus included, were taken aback. “That isn’t it. I would _never_ pick and choose like that amongst any of you!” Closing the distance, Rhea took Beerus by surprise when she quickly grabbed his shoulders, though not with any kind of vice-like grip. Rather, her touch was remarkably soft and gentle, whilst still holding on to him with a firm grip that only a truly worried mother could pull off.

She was a good deal shorter than he was. Just a little taller than any of his sisters at the moment as she tilted her had up to look at him, but that didn’t stop her from getting so close to his face, to the point where he could see every ounce of anguish she had. Every bit of the pain and misery she felt at what she’d let happen, all of the regret and almost bone-crushing shame. All of it was on display before him up-close. Through both her expression, and her watery pools. Seeing it all pass over her features in such a frightening storm of emotions coalescing together was enough to keep even him rooted down and speechless. Something that didn’t happen often for the former G.O.D of the erased Universe 7.

“My dear boy… Trust me, if I thought I could get away with it, I would’ve done _everything_ I could to ensure none of you ever went through what you did. I swear I would…” The sheer amount of conviction and honesty in every word she spoke left no argument as to whether or not she was being genuine. “You have no idea how much I wish none of this had had to happen. I-If only for that _bastard_ husband of mine…”

Beerus took notice as she grit her teeth, her agonised words at the end beginning to drip with pure venom as she brought up their ‘father’. Her body shook, as he peered into her eyes and saw nothing but revulsion and disdain at the thought of Kronos.

“Not even a hint of remorse for what he was doing, either to me or to you, no matter how much I pleaded with him. Tried to reason with him. He wouldn’t hear any of it. He’s nothing but a monster, trying to act like he’s so benevolent with the idea of _devouring_ you all. For Tartaros’ sake, the only reason I was even able to trick him into eating that stone and saving Zeus was because at that point, he’d grown less and less attentive with what he swallowed.”

_Wait… that bloody stone that landed on my head back then was Zeus’s damn substitute!?_ Beerus’s eye twitched in near comical aggravation at that particular nugget. And here he’d thought that was that bastard Kronos just messing with him after that first time he’d nailed his gut. No, turns out that was just Zeus’s damn stand-in. No wonder it had been dressed up in the same kind of cloth they’d all come down in…

The purple-haired god was brought back to reality quick when he felt Rhea shift against him, drawing his attention back to her as her contemptuous words continued.

“If it hadn’t been for his growing disregard for even _looking_ at the very children he was chucking down his throat, even Zeus would’ve ended up in there with you too. Imprisoning you all within his stomach for all eternity. I still won’t ever forget him having the nerve to say to me after first trapping you and Hestia inside of him that he considered it a _mercy_!”

_A mercy?_ Beerus scowled at that. _That piece of garbage actually thought doing that to me and them was a mercy?_ He knew Kronos was a grade-A piece of shit from the moment he’d swallowed him and Hestia whole, but to say something like that… especially to his wife… and no doubt _believe_ it? It truly did seem as though the more he learned about their so-called father, the more and more his already rock-bottom opinion of him somehow managed to go even _lower._ All while his desire to brutalize and destroy him grew even higher.

Mercy his ass. He’d show that fucker what he thought of that ‘mercy’ when he got his hands on him again. And unlike in that castle of his, Beerus wasn’t going to have his siblings to be concerned about in the crossfire.

Beerus was quickly brought out of his brief reverie about what he’d inevitably end up doing to Kronos, when he felt something press into his chest. Blinking to himself as he re-focused back on his mother, he saw that she’d pressed her face into it. Her divine tears staining against his tunic, something gifted to him via her magic on the day of his re-birth, as she sobbed openly.

“Please… I beg your forgiveness.” She whimpered again, this time into his chest, further staining the tunic with her running tears, as his hands unclasped behind him. “I-I know after what you suffered through because of my inability to act earlier, you may not believe me, but I’m sorry. To all of you. I’m so… so sorry…”

“Ngh…” Beerus’s face scrunched up as the woman finally finished speaking. Resigning herself to more quietened sobs into his chest as she wept, whilst holding on to his shoulders almost like they were a lifeline to her, though without any sort of painful grip.

In truth, he admittedly had been annoyed at the woman. Not so much before, when they were still trapped in that gut, as he could tell from the situation he’d seen that she had neither a choice, nor a say in the matter of what happened to them. He wouldn’t have put it past that sack of shit to put her down if she tried to save them from that fate either, as Kronos had shown him quite clearly that he only truly cared about himself. He could even put past the multiple other births and subsequent swallowing of his other siblings down the line as Kronos being a horny bastard and simply using her to satisfy himself, and then take care of the ‘aftermath’ later.

No. It was the fact that she’d managed to find a way to save Zeus from that fate, but not any of them, that actually gave him such annoyance towards her. Not nearly enough for him to hate her or anything, but certainly enough to get on his nerves, especially after the first impression Zeus had left on him in that castle.

Now though… now that he knew how that had been accomplished, and how impractical it would’ve been for saving them all, he found his annoyance over it dissipating. Not to mention how he found himself cringing despite his best efforts not to, both hearing and feeling the woman cry into him after effectively pouring her heart out.

_Damnit all… Why am I starting to feel so bad right now?_ He thought, not fully understanding why he felt as such, whether she was his mother in this reality or not. The lingering annoyance he had melting away quickly the longer he felt her sob into his tunic, and the more he began to feel _pity_ for her, of all things. And, perhaps even more shockingly to him – given he’d only had about a minute of interaction with her prior to now – the sudden urge to… to _comfort_ her?

For goodness sake, he knew he’d mellowed out a little after all that time spent around Son Goku, but he wasn’t aware it was to this extent.

Damnit though, why did it have to be him doing the comforting then, huh? This wasn’t his forte in the slightest. He had no real idea how to do that properly. Did he try to hug her or something? Like he’d done with Hestia before, or with Hera a little bit ago? Would that even work here with her? He hadn’t the faintest clue, but he couldn’t really think of anything else.

Just then, as Beerus found himself once again standing around awkwardly as someone clung to him in distress, he felt a small tug on the back of his tunic. This drew his attention behind him, tilting his head to the side to glance back at the one responsible.

It was Hestia yet again. This time with blasted tears of her own falling down her face as she gazed up at him with a pleading look that he could’ve read from a mile away, as she nodded towards their mother burying herself into his chest.

It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place, and it had to be in a situation that he wasn’t – nor did he believe he ever would be – well equipped for. Made worse by the fact that all eyes were on him in expectance for his response.

If his little brother Champa was still alive and could see him right now, he’d probably be rolling on the floor laughing at how he was struggling right now with something like this. And no doubt even more so if he bared witness to what Beerus did next, as he let out a resigned sigh, raising his hands up to grip on his mother’s shoulders. His eyes softening as he did something you would’ve never caught him doing unless it involved Lord Zen’o or the Grand Priest.

He folded.

“Alright. Alright. That’s enough.” He said in an almost exasperated tone, as he gave her shoulders a light, and hopefully comforting squeeze. “I give. Please just stop it with the water works already. It’s fine, really. We’re good.”

“We’re… good?” She mumbled into his tunic, partially pulling her face away from it, wet with her tears, to gaze up at him. “D-Does that mean you…?”

Beerus’s eye twitched as though he was on the brink, as he saw the look she gave him. Through all that damned sadness and distress of hers, that bloody glimmer of hope entering her gaze. Good grief, did this have to be so damn dramatic?

“Yes. You’re forgiven.” He confirmed what she’d been hoping to hear. “Now, could you-”

Beerus was cut off before he could finish, as Rhea suddenly pushed herself up against him again, her hands leaving his shoulders as her arms seemed to wrap around his torso practically at the speed of light. He could almost feel the wind getting driven out of him as her hands planted themselves on his back and pushed his body further into hers, in a near smothering embrace. Her ample breasts mashing into his front through her own tunic probably as much as her own face was to his right now, as she let out a shuddering cry against him.

This time however, it was not one of sorrow, but of joy one more.

“Thank you, my dear, sweet boy. Thank you…” The expressive gratitude seemed to overflow from her in that moment and like with Hestia, it was as if her aura burst forth from her in that moment, crashing against everyone in the cave, him especially, like a tidal wave of raw emotion.

“I-It’s no issue, mother.” He stuttered, completely out of his depth again. His arms eventually circling her own frame like he’d done for Hera, as he awkwardly patted her on the back. Unsure of what else to do, as he felt the unbridled force of her emotions up close as its main target right now.

Goodness sake, he was starting to feel like he was little boy all over again. Being showered with that sort of unconditional affection that only a loving parent could administer.

It didn’t end there though, as Hestia decided she couldn’t wait anymore, and joined in. Her own arms wrapping around them both, as she brought her face close to their mother’s, who turned her head to loom at her eldest daughter.

“It’s good to have you back with us, mother.” She smiled brightly, her eyes over-flowing with joyful tears as she hugged them both close. “I missed you so much…”

Rhea smiled back, just as joyful as her eldest borne. “And I you, Hestia. My beloved daughter.” One of her arms that had been around Beerus quickly snaked its way out and around Hestia, seeming to do its best to draw the woman closer to her. “Oh, how I longed for the day I’d have my children back in my arms!”

“Hey, don’t go forgetting about us now, mother.” Hades smirked, as he moved forward and joined in as well. The others not far behind, as each of them did the, forming a sort of group hug around the trio, much to Beerus’s chagrin.

“H-Hey now, wait a second! There’s no need for all of us to come in at once!”

His words went ignored, as the others tightened their embrace around them. All he could do was let out a groan, as he was forced to submit himself to the sappy family smothering.

“You going to join them?” Amaltheia asked Zeus from their position across from them, her arm having lowered as they watched the scene play out. “You’re a part of that family too, after all.”

“I uh, don’t think that’s necessary.” Zeus waved her off. Briefly casting a nervous glance at Beerus in particular. “She already hugged me before in the tunnel. There’s no need for me to be involved in this one.”

“No need?” The nude nymph rose a brow. “You were so gung-ho earlier today about rescuing your siblings, and yet, now that you have accomplished that goal with Rhea’s plan, you won’t even bother to join them when they’re having a family moment?”

“Well, that’s just the thing…” Metis cut in, garnering Amaltheia’s attention. “You see, things didn’t really go according to plan inside of Mount Othrys, Amaltheia.”

“Hmm?” The goat nymph blinked in confusion. “What do you mean by that? Surely it couldn’t have been by much seeing as you managed to get them all back here.”

Zeus blew out a sigh. “Trust me, Amaltheia. Though we made it out of there together, it wasn’t because of mother’s plan that we did.”

That kind of answer only made the nymph even more confused. “But then, how did you all get out of there, if not through Rhea’s plan?”

“You may not believe us when you hear it.” Zeus warned. “Though I bared witness to it myself, even I’m still in disbelief of what I saw.”

“Bared witness to what?” Amaltheia questioned with growing curiosity, as she saw Metis nod in agreement. “Don’t keep me in the dark here. If you didn’t follow the plan, then what exactly happened over there to allow you both and them to have returned here safely?”

“Well…” Zeus decided to be the one to explain, leaning down his tall, muscular frame until his lips were beside Amaltheia’s ear, and whispered into it a quick rundown of the events that had occurred in order.

After a few moments, Amaltheia’s eyes had widened like dinner plates and her mouth had fallen open, slack-jawed, in an expression of utter shock, as Zeus finished regaling her with the details.

“H-He really _did_ all of that…?” She stuttered incredulously, as she threw her stunned gaze towards Beerus.

“Yes. I can promise you, he did.” Zeus nodded, still not knowing himself how to process what he’d seen his elder brother do.

“B-But that doesn’t make any sense!” Amaltheia rebuked a bit too loudly as she turned to Zeus, drawing the attention of his siblings, and more importantly, his mother, to them.

“Amaltheia?” Rhea called out with concern, hearing the nymph’s outburst. The Titaness turning from her position towards the trio off to the other side, as her children parted from her to give some space. Her face no longer so raw with a myriad of emotions, as she seemed to have completely calmed herself down now, amongst the presences of her previously lost spawn. “Is something wrong?”

Beerus rose an inquisitive brow as he glanced over and took proper notice of the other newcomer. Not just from the way that said woman looked at him funny, as though he had ten heads, but also from the fact that she had the legs and horns of a goat.

She was also completely naked for whatever reason. And didn’t seem to care about that fact either.

“Rhea,” The stunned nymph began. “if what Zeus just told me is true, then I think you need to know what _actually_ occurred up on Mount Othrys.”

“What actually occurred?” Rhea blinked in confusion, as she eyed her youngest son. One who she just noticed hadn’t taken part in the embrace. She could ask him about that later though. What Amaltheia had just said was more important. “What do you mean?”

“Perhaps it is best if you ask your eldest son about it.” She replied, motioning towards him with what had to be one of the greatest looks of disbelief and awe Beerus had ever seen on someone’s face. And that was saying something, considering what his station had been for countless millions of years prior to reincarnating here. “Believe me though, you’ll have to brace yourself for this one. I myself can scarcely believe what I’ve just been told he was able to accomplish...”

“Brace myself?” Rhea turned back toward him, concerned by both the tone and words of her acquaintance. “For what? Beerus, what does she mean by that? What did you do?”

Glancing back down at his mother, Beerus couldn’t help the near feral grin that came over him when asked that. “Well, seeing as you asked…”

Beerus proceeded to oblige the woman’s request, telling her as much as he cared to remember about what had taken place. From how he’d smashed his way out of Kronos’s gut, freeing himself and his siblings in the process, to his little confrontation and skirmish with the musclebound moron and later with the slimmer, light-wielding Titan, and then finally, how he’d gotten them all out of the castle, where Zeus and Metis had whisked them away to their current location.

As his explanation came to an end after a couple of minutes, to say that Rhea was slack-jawed at what she’d heard would be the understatement of the millennium. Her dark eyes looked about ready to bug comically out of her skull, as she openly stared in shock and awe at her son. The Titaness rendered speechless from the information that had just been divulged.

Her children, sans Beerus, looked over their mother with concern of their own when she failed to muster up an immediate response. Merely maintaining her open-mouthed, wide-eyed look, as though she’d been stupefied.

Finally, though, after a long moment, the Titan goddess managed to recover enough of her bearings to actually find her voice again. Her mind still struggling to process the sheer _absurdity_ of what she’d just been informed of. “Y-You really _did_ all of that…?”

“Guilty as charged.” Beerus replied smugly in some amount of satisfaction, as Rhea glanced around at her other scions as well as Metis, as though to silently ask them as well if everything he’d just said was true. None bothered to correct him on any of it. Instead, all who had been there, even Hera, nodded in acknowledgement of his tale of the events.

“O-Oh my word…” This was… By Tartaros, she had no idea what to say to this. “I-I can’t believe it… You _punched_ your way out of his gut?”

“Yep.”

“Y-You then proceeded to get into a fight with Atlas and then Hyperion?”

“Well, ’fight’ is a bit of a stretch.” More like he’d clapped the former and disposed of the energy beam of the latter. He’d never actually laid a hand on that annoying twat. “But, more or less, yes I suppose.”

“You then managed to escape from them, by smashing _through_ the floor of the castle…?” A castle which, as she recalled, was reinforced from top to bottom, mountain included, by the divine magic of all her Titan brethren that they’d gotten away from, and he’d overwhelmed that with a single strike?

Sure, it may not have been using their true divine forms that they reinforced the castle with, but even still, he’d managed to puncture through the combined protection of five of the original Titans in one go… And from the sounds of it, he’d taken a chunk of the mountain with him!

“Pretty much.” Beerus nodded, beginning to look as nonchalant about it all as one could get.

“H-How…?” Was all she could say. Still too stunned out of her wits to think of anything else. “How could you do all of that, my son? Y-You were trapped inside of Kronos all that time. How could you have amassed the power to do _any_ of the things you’ve just told me? You were without guidance into the use of your abilities to even stand a fighting chance.” And that was without taking into account that he hadn’t a single domain to his name!

“You make it sound as though what I did should’ve been impossible.”

“It is…” Rhea tried to say resolutely, but with clear proof of the opposite in front of her in the form of her baby boy, she couldn’t find the confidence for it. “Or, it should be… For anyone else, managing to amass anything like the kind of power you’ve gained without proper guidance, and then use it to do what you’ve done is… impossible…”

Beerus chuckled lowly as he heard that. A cocky, toothy smile spreading over his face as he regarded the woman in front of him with a powerful, confident gleam in his amber pools. “Well mother, I guess you’ve just learned something about me right now, that I’ll be sure to teach Kronos and his little group of stooges if they choose to get in my way, soon enough.”

A faint purple and gold aura seemed to come to life within his eyes, as though showing Rhea a glimpse inside of him into the unimaginable, divine power that dwelt within and was ready to be unleased at his command.

“I _am_ the impossible!”

**AND CUT!**

**And that’s the end of the last chapter before the Titanomachy arc officially begins, and the next chapter will begin with a little visit back to good ol’ Kronos and the Titans in the aftermath of the escape. That’s your only hint for the next one though.**

**Oh, and my dumbass managed to get this chapter out on time this time around. So that’s nice.**

**On a smaller note, I wonder what Hera may come up with to get Beerus back for that? We’ll have to see on that one, as there doesn’t seem to be anything at the moment she could use against him. Feel free to leave your best guess if you want as to what she may try.**

**The siblings also finally met up with their mother and hashed things out, which is nice. Hope that I wrote that well enough for you guys, as it’s my first time trying to write a scene like this. I’ll probably end up making some additions to it in the future at some point if I can think of anything to improve it. Newer chapters, my other stories, and college work come first though.**

**Also, yes, I totally ripped that last line from the Beerus vs Sailor Galaxia Death Battle, lol. The line was just too good to resist, in my opinion, don’t know about you all. And I’d say this won’t be the last time Beerus may utter it either, though I won’t divulge the time when he may say it again. Just know that if he does, it’ll be quite the punctual time to say it.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will come out at some point in late February, potentially early March depending on how much my college work decides to do the rumba on my ass. I’ll keep you all posted, for sure.**

**Hope you all got some entertainment of this one, and I’ll see you all again when the next chapter is out!**


End file.
